


A Love Story

by ErzaMJ



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaMJ/pseuds/ErzaMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ragazza si strinse ancora di più al ragazzo.<br/>“so-sono in-incinta” disse lei mentre Finn si immobilizzava cercando di far metabolizzare la notizia al suo cervello, che sembrava non voler più funzionare.[..]<br/>Post 4x14. What if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1 Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera a tutti, o buona notte vista l’ora.  
> I Finchel sono la mia OTP e mi è balzata in testa questa ideuzza che non posso di certo lasciarmi scappare.  
> Buona Lettura

**Capitolo 1 Lean On Me**

 

Si era chiusa in bagno da circa trenta minuti. Ancora non riusciva a credere a quello che stava facendo. Com’era potuto succedere?! Anzi no, il come lo sapeva benissimo e sapeva bene anche il quando e, anche se era difficile ammetterlo, il perché.

Sapeva bene tutto quello che girava intorno all’oggetto che aveva in mano. Doveva accettarlo, era quello il vero problema, e dopo averlo accettato doveva capire come andare avanti da quel punto.

Quel segno orizzontale cambiava tutto quello che aveva pianificato.

E Finn?

Come doveva comportarsi con Finn?

Doveva dirglielo? Se non lo volesse ?

Ma prima di tutto, Lei lo voleva?

Rachel sobbalzò quando sentì un colpo alla porta.

Kurt era tornato a casa prima del previsto dal suo appuntamento con Adam, che probabilmente non era andato bene.

Come gli e lo spiegava adesso che era incinta di suo fratello con cui aveva fatto sesso il giorno del falso matrimonio del professor Shuester?

“Rachel?” chiese Kurt bussando ancora alla porta

“Sei li dentro?”

Rachel fece un lungo sospiro stringendo convulsamente il test di gravidanza prima di rispondere.

“Si, sono qui” la voce le aveva però tremato, segno palese che aveva appena smesso di piangere e che stava per ricominciare.

“Rachel?!” chiese quindi Kurt aprendo la porta del bagno lentamente per poi sgranare gli occhi alla vista della ragazza seduta nel Water con il trucco calato e gli occhi rossi. Kurt si avvicinò velocemente per poi inchinarsi davanti a Rachel, non notando ciò che la ragazza aveva tra le mani.

“Rachel che succede?” chiese preoccupato “ Brody ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva?” ma al suono del nome del suo ragazzo, la mora scoppiò in lacrime portandosi le mani al volto e solo allora Kurt notò il test che l’amica aveva in mano.

“quello è un …?!” non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare quella parola mentre Rachel gli dava l’oggetto incriminato.

“So – so – sono in – in – incinta Kurt!!” balbettò Rachel tra i singhiozzi mentre a Kurtmancò un battito.

“Ed è di Brody?” Chiese sconvolto cercando di farsi passare di mente l’immagine che gli era balenata in testa. Rachel, Brody e un bimbo.

“non è di Brody” disse Rachel cercando di smettere di piangere e prendendo grosse boccate d’aria per riottenere il controllo del suo corpo. Kurt boccheggiò , Rachel, la stessa Rachel che conosceva da quasi quattro anni aveva tradito il suo ragazzo?!

Non che non se lo meritasse, sia chiaro, ma era comunque abbastanza sconvolgente.

Ma se non era di Brody, chi era il padre?

L’unico altro ragazzo con cui Rachel era stata era Finn, ma lei e suo fratello non si vedevano dal matrimonio, lo stesso matrimonio in cui Kurt e Blaine avevano avuto un ritorno di fiamma.

Kurt sorrise impercettibilmente per un attimo.

“Rachel” iniziò gentilmente il ragazzo “ il giorno del matrimonio sei andata a letto con mio fratello?”

Rcahel prese un profondo respiro prima di aprire la bocca

“io …” ma venne interrotta dal suono della porta che si apriva e dalla squillante voce di Santana Lopez che tornava dal suo lavoro come cameriera.

“eccomiiii!!” urlò la latina “ con il pranzo” aggiunse contenta mentre Kurt la chiamava.

“siamo in bagno” disse il ragazzo ancora inginocchio davanti a Rachel.

“che è successo all’hobbit?” chiese la latina spuntando davanti alla porta guardando Rachel preoccupata.

Kurt in risposta le sventolò davanti alla faccia il test di gravidanza che Santana guardò per qualche secondo, prima di afferrare il concetto.

Rachel si tolse le mani dal viso continuando ad avere gli occhi puntati verso il pavimento.

“Ti prego dimmi che è di Frankenteen e non di Brody”

Sussurrò con aria decisamente sconvolta nella direzione della ragazza seduta sul Water pregando ogni singolo Dio che conoscesse che il bimbo fosse di Finn.

“Siamo… Siamo stati in-insieme la notte de-delle nozze del pro-fessore ma…” La ragazza si fermò poggiandosi una mano sul volto “dopo l’ho lasciato li senza dirgli nulla e sono ritornata a New York” aggiunse.

Santana si esibì in un sollevato sorriso mentre si appoggiava leggermente a Kurt.

“pericolo scongiurato” sussurrò poi.

Rachel le lanciò allora un’occhiataccia.

“pericolo scongiurato?” iniziò mentre Kurt guardava la latina un attimino sorpreso.

“non guardarmi così Hummel” disse allora Santana “ senti Rachel “ si girò verso di lei “ Fino a prova contraria … tu e Finn vi amate” disse con il tono di voce che si ha con i bambini. “un giorno vi sposerete e vivrete felici e contenti e bla bla bla. Molte donne hanno figli durante il College e la NYADA non è diversa. “ aggiunse poi “ non devi smettere di frequentarla ne smettere di cantare, devi solo stare più attenta.” cercò di tirarle su il morale sorridendo dolcemente

“ Santana sono incinta e ho diciannove anni” si tolse la mano dal volto con fare esasperato. “La NYADA è diversa e la mia carriera è importante e…” ma la voce gli morì in gola mentre guardava gli amici e le lacrime riprendevano a solcargli il volto.

Kurt e Santana si guardarono negli occhi capendo quello di cui la ragazza aveva realmente paura.

“Tesoro” Kurt le accarezzò il viso “ Finn ti ama più della sua stessa vita, e questo lo sai bene. Non ti lascerebbe mai da sola ad affrontare una situazione del genere. Inoltre …” il ragazzo si alzò e costrinse Rachel a fare lo stesso. “ … prima di disperarsi sarebbe meglio andare da un ginecologo e vedere cosa ti dice “sorrise “ e poi in caso avvertiamo mio fratello che state per diventare genitori.”

Santana prese un fazzoletto e gli e lo passò.

“rimettiti in senso Diva”

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2 Somebody To Love

**Capitolo 2 Somebody To Love**

 

L’attesa stava iniziando ad essere snervante.

Rachel aveva prenotato quella visita dal ginecologo come aveva detto Kurt e sperava in cuor suo che fosse negativa anche se i tre test fatti il giorno prima erano tutti positivi. _Che fossero tre errori la vedo dura_.

Kurt era accanto a lei che chiacchierava con Santana. Beh, più che chiacchierare stava cercando di farla stare zitta visto che aveva appena fatto le congratulazioni ad una donna che passava di li con una enorme pancia, peccato che la donna non era incinta ed avevano fatto una figuraccia.

“Che ne potevo sapere che era solo ciccia, scusa!” protestava la latina per difendersi dagli sguardi inquisitori di Kurt mentre più in la una donna di circa 7 mesi ridacchiava.

“ci facciamo sempre riconoscere, ovunque andiamo” scuoteva la testa il ragazzo sconsolato mentre Santana lanciava un sorriso sghembo a Rachel.

“Grazie” disse lei senza rendersene conto “ apprezzo d’avvero che mi stiate accompagnando” continuò abbracciando Kurt che le stava vicino. “mi servirà parecchio aiuto poi per dirlo a Finn “” non dimenticarti di Brody” commento Santana mentre Rachel sgranava gli occhi.

Il medicò che entrava nella sala d’attesa interruppe qualsiasi altro dialogo.

“Rachel Berry?”

Disse il medico alzando gli occhi verso le madri in attesa

“sono io” disse Rachel avviandosi insieme a Kurt e Santana.

Il momento della verità

 

Rachel si sedette sul tavolo e seguì le istruzioni del medico

“alzi la maglietta. Adesso le metterò un po’ di gel e vedremo se è incinta oppure no” disse sorridendo la dottoressa.

Kurt teneva la mano a Rachel e sembrava quasi più terrorizzato lui che lei mentre Santana era in piedi accanto a Kurt.

“che belle budella Rachel” commento la latina appena l’immagine apparve sullo schermo.

Sia Kurt che l’interpellata la guardarono male.

La dottoressa iniziò a muovere la sonda sulla pancia di Rachel che iniziava ad agitarsi.

Passò qualche secondo prima che la dottoressa iniziasse a sorridere.

Alzò il braccio ed indicò qualcosa di piccolo nella pancia sullo schermo.

“eccolo qui” disse la dottoressa “ questo è il tuo bambino.”

Dopodiché entrò un infermiera con una cartella e la dottoressa annui all’infermiera.

Apri la cartello e la sfogliò sovrappensiero mentre i ragazzi assorbivano la notizia che aveva appena dato.

Kurt non sentiva più la mano per quanto Rachel la stringeva forte.

“sono davvero incinta”

Sussurrò sconvolta guardando quell’esserino nello schermo.

Santana aveva gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.

“un mini-Finn” ed a Rachel scappò una risata “ se ha i suoi geni, non credo che sarà tanto mini”

Il sorriso di Kurt si allargò fino a diventare una risata e in pochi secondi scoppiarono tutti a ridere sotto gli occhi basiti della dottoressa che tossi per riavere l’attenzione.

“hem…” iniziò il medico “ dalle analisi del sangue possiamo veder che sei incinta di tre settimane …” Santana mimò con le labbra in direzione di Kurt _Diventerai zio_ che in risposta scosse la testa.

“ … e se siamo fortunati possiamo sentire il battito* del bambino” concluse la donna.

“Possiamo sentire il battito?” chiese Rachel sorpresa

“è possibile. Vuoi provare?” chiese dolcemente  e Kurt rispose al posto della futura madre “ oddio si” era più eccitato di un bambino davanti alla casa della palline colorate.

La dottoressa armeggiò con il macchinario e dopo qualche secondo un rumore ritmico riempì la stanza e Rachel scoppiò in lacrime.

“oh mio dio” sussurrò mentre si portava una mano a coprire la bocca.

“wow” il commento stranamente arrivava da Santana “ è incredibile” disse avvicinandosi a Rachel guardando lo schermo.

“c’è davvero un mini-Finchel dentro la tua pancia” “già” concordò Kurt sorridendo.

Rachel sarebbe diventata mamma.

 

Tornando dal ginecologo riscontrarono il primo problema.

Davanti alla porta.

Brody davanti alla porta di casa agitato.

“oddio” sussurrò Rachel nel panico afferrando la mano di Kurt.

“Amore” si avvicinò Brody “non sapevo dovessi uscire” poi la guardò meglio “ cos’è successo?”.

Santana e Kurt si lanciarono una strana occhiata mentre Rachel prendeva un lungo sospiro prima di staccarsi d Kurt e avvicinarsi a Brody.

“dobbiamo parlare” disse lei cercando di sembrare sicura di se. “ragazzi voi entrate pure” disse poi rivolta ai suoi coinquilini.

“sei sicura?” chiese Santana un po’ preoccupata. Non le piaceva Brody ma di malavoglia accettò e lei e Kurt entrarono dentro, lasciando la porta aperta in caso di necessità.

“Rachel mi stai preoccupando” disse lui cercando di appoggiare una mano sulla sua spalla, mano che lei tolse immediatamente.

“Non possiamo più stare insieme” disse acquistando sicurezza. Doveva essere forte. Lo doveva a Lei stessa, al bambino nel suo grembo e soprattutto a Finn. Lo amava e se n’era resa conto appena aveva sentito il battito della creatura.

“cosa?” disse lui sgranando gli occhi

“mi dispiace ma…” doveva essere diretta “… il giorno del matrimonio ho dormito con Finn e non posso ignorare cosa provo per lui.” Lo guardò dritto negli occhi “ è finita, mi dispiace.”

Dopodiché attraversò la porta di casa ma, prima di chiuderla si girò un’ultima volta. “non ritornare. Sarebbe inutile” e chiuse la porta di scatto.

“dobbiamo chiamare Finn” disse rivolta a Kurt e Santana.

 

 

*ho trovato su internet che alcune donne riuscivano a sentire il cuore alla prima ecografia, non dopo 6 o 7 settimane, ma anche dopo 3 o 4.


	3. Capitolo 3 I’ll Stand By You

**Capitolo 3 I’ll Stand By You**

Finn era abbastanza incuriosito mentre scendeva dall’aereo diretto verso l’appartamento di suo fratello.

Aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Kurt poco dopo la fine della lezione al Glee club.

 

Xxx

 

_Si era attardato qualche minuto per sistemare alcune cose nell’aula quando aveva iniziato a squillare il cellulare e lui, senza guardare, aveva risposto._

_“pronto?”_

_“ehi fratellone!” la voce di Kurt sembrava nervosa ma poteva anche essere l’effetto del poco campo che c’era nell’aula.. Finn comunque chiese, per sicurezza._

_“è tutto ok?”_

_“bhe…. Più meno” rispose il ragazzo “ ti dispiacerebbe venire a New York per un paio di giorni? C’è qualcosa di cui dovremmo parlare.”_

_“ok” rispose perplesso il gigante “ se è importante posso prendere un aereo anche subito.” Disse lui “ ma è successo qualcosa di grave? State tutti bene?” chiese poi preoccupato._

_Ci fu un silenzio di circa qualche secondo che fece aumentare la preoccupazione di Finn._

_“ehm… si.” Rispose l’altro a New York “ stiamo tutti bene” dopodichè aggiunse “ ci vediamo stasera, quindi” e chiuse la telefonata lasciando Finn perplesso dall’altro lato* 1._

Xxx

 

Finn, con la sua alta statura, vide subito Kurt che lo aspettava, e velocemente lo raggiunse.

“fratellino!” disse Finn abbracciando il fratello “maggiore”*2

“come mai questo impellente bisogno di vedermi?” chiese avviandosi verso l’uscita con la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla e un sopracciglio alzato. “ mi sei sembrato abbastanza nervoso al telefono”

Kurt si grattò la nuca con la mano, segno evidente di nervosismo, ma non rispose.

La preoccupazione di Finn tornò a galla in un secondo

“Kurt” iniziò “ è successo qualcosa a Rachel?” Chiese prendendo il ragazzo per un braccio e costringendolo a fermarsi nel mezzo del marciapiede per guardarlo dritto in faccia. “ e voglio una risposta vera, stavolta.”

Kurt fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere.

“Rachel sta bene” disse poco convinto. Finn gli stringeva ancora il braccio. “ niente di irrisolvibile in qualche mese” aggiunse. Finn gli lasciò il braccio.

 _Quindi c’è qualcosa che non va sul serio._ Pensò il ragazzo alto distogliendo lo sguardo da Kurt

Kurt, come se leggesse nella mente di Finn si affrettò a rispondere.

“tranquillo, non è grave. Anzi..” disse sorridendo per la prima volta davanti a Finn. “ è una bella notizia.”

Ancora non del tutto convinto, Finn annuì.

 

Il viaggio fu abbastanza tranquillo, almeno fino a quando Finn non chiese informazione sul _fantastico_ ragazzo di Rachel, Brody.*3

“lui è ancora in giro?” chiese Finn senza specificare esattamente chi.

“Lui?” chiese kurt guardando un attimo Finn, che aveva una faccia non esattamente tranquilla.

“oh, intendi Brody? Tranquillo, lui non c’è.” Disse sorridendo. “ Rachel lo ha lasciato”

Finn sorrise per la prima volta da quando era atterrato.

“Meglio così! non sarei riuscito a sopportare la sua faccia da idiota montato!” disse senza riuscire a trattenersi il ragazzo mentre Kurt scoppiava a ridere divertito.

 

“eccoci” disse Kurt entrando in casa seguito da Finn mentre Rachel prendeva un sospirò profondo seduta sul divano.

Santana salutò entrambi.

“Ehi Tettine mosce” disse allegra. Dopodichè prese Kurt per il braccio e lo porto in un'altra stanza guardando Rachel.

“ vi lasciamo soli”

Lasciando soli Finn perplesso ed una decisamente agitata Rachel.

Seguì un minuto d silenzio in cui Rachel e Finn si fissarono senza sapere cosa dire prima che Rachel si schiarisse la gola.

“ti trovo bene” disse invitandolo con la mano a sedersi accanto a lei. Invito che Finn accettò volentieri.

“grazie ehm..”  si grattò il braccio senza sapere cosa dire. L’ultima volta che si erano visti erano andati a letto insieme, e lei lo aveva lasciato lì come un idiota.

“Kurt mi ha detto che hai delle notizie ehm… delle belle notizie” non sapeva come comportarsi con lei da quando si era trasferita.

Rachel annui senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Kurt ha ragione” disse la ragazza “ in parte. Se è una buona notizia dipende anche da come la prenderai tu”

Finn stava per esplodere dall’impazienza.

“Riguarda ciò che è successo al matrimonio.”

Il ragazzo iniziò a sudare freddo. Doveva spaventarsi? Perché ci era abbastanza vicino.

“ma prima voglio che tu mi dica una cosa.”

Lei lo guardò negli occhi.

“Quello che hai detto al matrimonio, era vero? Provavi sul serio quelle cose? Se …”

“credo in tutto ciò che ho detto quel giorno. Ogni singola parola detta o azione fatta il giorno del matrimonio. Ci credo davvero.”

Finn le prese le mani tra le sue. “ finn…” la ragazza però scoppiò in lacrime senza finire la frase e Finn la prese tra le bracci cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo.

“non so cosa sia successo” disse lui stringendola a se “ma ti prometto che non ti abbandonerò mai, non ora, non domani. È una promessa Rachel” La ragazza si strense ancora di più al ragazzo.

“so-sono in-incinta” disse lei mentre Finn si immobilizzava cercando di fa metabolizzare la notizia al suo cervello, che sembrava non voler più funzionare.

Le teste di Santana e Kurt spuntarono dalla porta e Finn li guardò senza sapere cosa dire mentre la ragazza continua a singhiozzare tra le sue braccia.

Kurt gli fece un cenno impercettibile con la testa e il ragazzo le restituì allora l’abbraccio mentre gli sussurrava delle parole cercando di confortarla.

“Rachel te lo prometto” iniziò senza rendersene conto “ Non ti lascerò sola in questa situazione.”

La piccoletta sembrò calmarsi un pochino mentre sussurrava un flebile “grazie” attutito dal corpo del gigante.

 

Santana decise allora di intromettersi.

“ok…” iniziò” dato che adesso è tutto sistemato possiamo andare a mangiare?”

Lo stomaco di Finn brontolò in risposta e Rachel rise “ non sei cambiato per niente” lanciandogli uno sguardo pieno d’amore.

Kurt si aggiunse “ bhè, andiamo allora. Non voglio trattare con un Finn affamato”

 


	4. Capitolo 4 Here Comes The Sun

**Capitolo 4 Here Comes The Sun**

La cena era andata abbastanza bene. Avevano scelto un ristorante vicino al loro appartamento, così da non dover camminare troppo.

Kurt e Santana cercarono di ignorare gli argomenti inerenti alla gravidanza comprendendo che Rachel e Finn dovessero parlarne da soli

“kurt, come è andata l’appuntamento dell’altro giorno?” disse Rachel aspettando la cameriera “ Non ci hai più detto niente” disse poi con un aria da finta sgridata Santana.

Kurt si sentì tutti gli occhi addosso, cercò un aiuto in Finn che però non stava prestando molta attenzione alla conversazione, troppo preso dal menù.

“non penso che usciremo ancora insieme” iniziò il ragazzo “ è simpatico, questo è vero, però…”

Kurt si bloccò non sapendo bene come continuare la frase, ma Santana andò in suo soccorso, più o meno.

“il problema è che Adam non è l’Hobbit” disse con un tono di chi l’ha sa lunga, la latina.

Rachel fece un piccolo sorriso, guardando di sbieco Finn che sorrise in risposta.

Kurt fu salvato dall’arrivo delle cibarie.

I ragazzi smisero in fatti parlare, troppo presi dal cibo, cercando di non fare caso al silenzio che era calato

 

La cena passò veloce, tra i vari commenti di Santana sul cibo preso da Finn, a cui Rachel lanciava strane occhiate, e la cameriera che faceva gli occhi dolci a Kurt, cosa che scatenò parecchi risate da parte di Finn e Santana.

Al ritorno dal ristorante la coppia ingravidata si fece sempre più silenziosa mentre Santana ritornava a commentare l’appuntamento di Kurt, parlando ovviamente male di Adam, mentre Kurt cercava di farla smettere.

Mentre Santana apriva l’appartamento, Kurt si rivolse al fratello

“dormi sul divano?” chiese dubbioso. Rachel non mancò il ghigno fatto da Santana, e la guardò male.

Finn si sentì preso in contropiede e guardò Rachel, che evitava il suo sguardo, in cerca di una risposta.

Fece un sospiro e un sorriso un po forzato “ Forse è meglio il divano per il momento.”

Rachel annuì poco convinta.

Kurt li guardò per qualche secondo prima di dirigersi verso l’armadio e prendere una coperta.

La passò al fratello mentre Santana lanciava un cuscino sul divano.

“non fate troppo chiasso” e dopo quest’ultimo commento Santana si defilò e Kurt la seguì lanciando un sguardo a Finn che voleva dire _scusala, sai come è fatta._

Finn rimase un attimo fermo prima di rivolgersi a Rachel

“ allora..” iniziò ma Rachel lo fermò “ ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte”

E si defilò lasciando Finn da solo.

 

Il divano non era molto comodo di per se, ma Finn non sarebbe riuscito a dormire comunque.

_Sto per diventare padre_ questo pensiero non voleva proprio lasciarlo dormire.

_Come faccio a prendermi cura di un bambino se non so nemmeno cosa voglio fare della mia vita?_

Si rigirò sul suo giaciglio e guardò sul cellulare l’ora. Le _3.20._

Conscio che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire si alzò dal divano e andò in cucina con l’intenzione di bere una tazza di latte ma si bloccò quando vide Rachel uscire dalla sua stanza.

Si ritrovarono uno davanti all’altro senza sapere bene cosa dire.

Finn decise allora di prendere in mano la situazione e si avvicinò alla ragazza lentamente per poi stringerla in un abbracciò.

“non ti lascerò sola” sussurrò Finn “ te lo prometto”

Detto questo Rachel lo strinse di più a se

“dormi con me” rispose lei staccandosi dall’abbraccio e guidando Finn in camera da letto.

Finn la prese per mano per poi chiudere la porta della camera dietro di se.


	5. Capitolo 5 L-O-V-E

**Capitolo 5 L-O-V-E**

Kurt si svegliò tardi quella mattina.

Di solito alle 6 in punto Rachel si alzava e metteva il caffè, svegliando gli abitanti della casa.

Il ragazzo, ancora nel letto allungò la mano verso il telefono per vedere l’ora.

Rimase accecato per qualche minuto dalla luce dello schermo prima di rendersi conto dell’ora segnata dall’apparecchio.

8.17.

L’orario segnato era chiaro come il sole.

Kurt era in ritardo.

La consapevolezza di dover fare i suoi rituali mattinieri di corsa lo colpì come un fulmine in un parcheggio*

Si alzò di corsa dirigendosi verso il bagno, ancora mezzo assonnato, e iniziò a sistemarsi la faccia.

Venti minuti dopo, tempo record, Kurt spuntò in cucina vestito e sistemato e si diresse velocemente verso i fornelli, ma si bloccò alla vista di Santana sul tavolo che fece un cenno della testa prima di chiedere “caffè?” indicando la macchinetta davanti a lei.

Kurt la ringraziò mentalmente prima di guardarla male.

“Da quanto sei sveglia?” chiese il ragazzo

“circa 40 minuti”

Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi.

“perché non mi hai svegliato?”

“non sono mica tua madre” detto questo la latina si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse al lavandino per lavare la tazzina appena usata.

“Rachel e Frankenteen stanno ancora dormendo” aggiunse poi la ragazza.

“insieme?” Kurt posò la tazzina sul tavolo sorpreso

“che ti spetti?!” la ragazza le lanciò una occhiata “ avranno un figlio insieme, è un bene che si abituino da subito alla vita coniugale”

Kurt si alzò dal tavolo per dirigersi verso la camera dell’amica e aprire piano la porta.

La scena che si presentò ai suoi occhi lo fece sorridere.

 

Finn e Rachel dormivano abbracciati nel letto della ragazza, le braccia di lui che si stringevano intorno alla vita della ragazza che aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

“lasciali dormire” disse Santana, che intanto si era messa il cappotto, senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce. “ avranno un po’ di cose di cui discutere quando si sveglieranno.”

 

Un’oretta dopo che Kurt e Santana ebbero lasciato l’appartamento, Rachel si stiracchiò tra le braccia di Finn, che mugugnò qualcosa che somigliava molto a “ Hamburger e Patatine “ facendo ridacchiare Rachel, che si girò con il corpo fino a trovarsi a due centimetri dalla faccia del ragazzo.

Lo osservò per qualche minuto nel dormiveglia. Aveva un braccio allungato sul suo corpo, con la mano a sfiorare la pancia ancora piatta, come per proteggerla, e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Rachel allungò la mano per accarezzargli il volto lentamente e Finn aprì controvoglia gli occhi che si specchiarono in quelli della ragazza.

Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche attimo prima che Rachel prendesse la parola.

“che bel risveglio” disse mentre il ragazzo sorrideva

“buongiorno principessa” rispose lui dandogli un bacio sul naso.

Rachel rise prima di stiracchiarsi contro voglia dal ragazzo e tirando su il busto mentre Finn lasciva cadere il braccio sul letto.

“colazione?” chiese lui mentre lei annuiva. Fu il suo turno di alzarsi.” Ci penso io, tu vai pure a sistemarti”

Detto questo si alzò e si diresse in cucina mentre Rachel si dirigeva verso il bagno lentamente.

 

Lei si guardò allo specchiò, si tolse la maglietta del pigiama e si mise a fissare la pancia.

Nessuno rigonfiamento o bozzo sospetto.

Sospirò. Si spogliò completamente e si infilò nella doccia.

Azionò il rubinetto e l’acqua calda subito scivolo sul corpo immobile della giovane che chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quella sensazione di pace e serenità.

_Questo cambia tutto, Finn, la mia carriere, la NYADA. Dovrò capire come riuscire a gestire tutto._

La ragazza iniziò a lavarsi scacciando quei pensieri dalla testa ameno per qualche minuto.

 

Nello stesso momento in cucina Finn aprì il frigo cercando qualcosa da cucinare per lui e la ragazza

 _Stiamo insieme ora?_ Pensò mentre tirava fuori delle uova dal frigo _Sono le coppie sposate ad avere figli, noi non siamo nemmeno più una coppia, o almeno è quello che voleva lei._

Il ragazzo iniziò a cucinare delle omelette sommerso dai pensieri.

 _Devo restare qui a New York, e devo trovare un lavoro decente_ mise l’impasto sul fuoco _e magari capire che voglio fare della mia vita._

La lista delle cose da fare era lunga, prima di tutte avvertire la madre che si trasferiva a New York, cosa che sarebbe stata complicata perché doveva poi spiegarle che la ragazza era incinta e probabilmente scrivere il testamento perché i Signori Berry lo avrebbero ucciso.

Fini di cuocere le omelette e le mise su un piatto per portarle sul tavolo, dopodiché alzo lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere la ragazza che usciva dal bagno.

Finn si ritrovò a fissarla mentre chiudeva la porta e si girava verso di lui.

Con il volto arrossato per la doccia e i capelli ancora un poco umidi era la visione più bella possibile.

La ragazza sorrise dirigendosi verso di lui.

Doveva ammetterlo a se stessa, svegliarsi con le braccia di Finn attorno al suo piccolo corpo era una sensazione che aveva dimenticato, e c’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in ciò dato che era una delle più belle sensazione del mondo.

Brody non era alto quanto Finn, e quest’ultimo dava i migliori abbraccia possibili.

“Sei giusto in tempo per la colazione” disse il ragazzo risvegliandosi dalla trans. “ buon appetito” disse poi quando la ragazza si sedette e lui le passò il piatto**

I ragazzi si ritrovarono in silenzio una davanti all’altro con la colazione davanti a loro

“è molto buona” disse lei prendendone un morso dopo l’altro. “mi potrei abituare ad avere la colazione pronta appena sveglia”

Il ragazzo sorrise “lo spero” e la fece arrossire

La ragazza si concentrò allora sul cibo mangiandolo con foga mentre finn la guardava sorpreso

“puoi mangiare con calma, lo sai?” chiese “ il cibo non va da nessuna parte”

La ragazza lo guardò continuando a mangiare.

“non credevo..” morso ”… di avere così..” morso “…fame”

Finn rise

“nelle tue condizioni è normale, devi mangiare per due “ disse prima di ritornare in silenzio e concentrarsi sul suo piatto.

_Diventeremo genitori… sembra incredibile, tra meno di nove mesi  saremo in tre._

Finn la guardò, non sembrava ci fosse sulla di diverso in lei, e invece c’era una creatura che cresceva nel suo corpo.

Si alzò per posare i piatti, ora vuoti, nel lavandino, bloccando Rachel che stava per alzarsi

“posso muovermi, lo sai si?” chiese scherzando la ragazza alzandosi in piedi.

Finn posò i piatti per poi girarsi verso la ragazza, serio in volto.

“dovremmo parlare, non credo?” la ragazza annuì.

 

La coppia si sedette sul divano e Finn prese la parola.

“la prima cosa da dire è che mi trasferirò qui.” Iniziò “ se vogliamo crescerlo bene dovremmo almeno stare nella stessa città, no?”

La ragazza annuì “ puoi stare qui, c’è spazio”

“per il momento sì, ma dovremmo iniziare a pensare ad un altro appartamento” disse lui guardandosi attorno.

“ non c’è spazio per un bambino qui, inoltre dovremmo trovare un posto per noi, senza Kurt o Santana”

Pronunciò la frase dubbioso della reazione della ragazza “ che ne dici?”

Rachel fece un respiro profondo e sembrò rifletterci prima

“penso sia una ottima ide “ disse alla fine _dobbiamo stare assieme_ pensò poi “ e riguardo a …” la ragazza non osava continuare

“riguardo a noi? “ Finì il ragazzo per lei guardando le mani della ragazza che nervosamente giocavano con l’orlo della gonna che indossava.

Finn gli prese un mano e gli e la strinse e solo allora la ragazza si azzardò a guardarlo negli occhi.

Quello che vide fu amore, puro e completo amore. La ragazza si perse in quegli occhi che sembravano volessero rapirla e portarla a toccare il cielo con un dito se solo lei gli e lo avesse permesso.

Finn le accarezzò la guancia della ragazza con la mano, che in risposta chiuse gli occhi, per poi chinarsi e posargli un casto bacio sulle labbra.

Rachel  liberò le mani dalla stretta del ragazzo e approfondì il bacio intrecciandole dietro il collo.

Finn posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e la strinse di più.

La ragazza si avvicinò al ragazzo fino a ritrovarsi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe approfondendo il bacio ancora di più.

Il ragazza finì per distendersi completamente sul divano.

I ragazzi si staccarono per riprendere fiato e dopo qualche secondo di silenzio Finn aprì bocca.

“questo risponde alla domanda?” la ragazza sorrise prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.

 

Quando all’ora di pranzo Santana tornò a casa, i due erano troppo impegnati a ~~sbaciucchiarsi~~ guardare un film per accorgersidella foto che la ragazza stava scattando.

 


	6. Capitolo 6 I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Capitolo 6 I Want To Hold Your Hand**

Poco dopo pranzo Finn, che era solo con Santana dato che Rachel aveva deciso di andare alla NYADA per le chiedere informazioni su cosa sarebbe successo quando non avrebbe più potuto muoversi liberamente, ricevette una telefonata dal professor Shuester che chiedeva che fine avesse fatto il ragazzo, dato che la lezione del glee era cominciata già da una decina di minuti e lui non si era presentato.

Dopo una sonora imprecazione che fece voltare Santana Finn si porto una mano sugli occhi.

“Professor Shue in questo momento sono a New York” disse il ragazzo

“perché? È successo qualcosa?” chiese preoccupato l’uomo dall’altro capo del telefono

“bhe… diciamo che mi trasferisco qui” disse Finn “mi dispiace ma mi sono completamente dimenticato di avvertirla” ridacchiò nervoso

“ok. Spero non sia successo qualcosa di grave a Rachel o a Kurt”

“nono, niente di grave. Comunque se le serve una mano per le regionali non esiti a chiamarmi, sarò felice di aiutarla”

Detto ciò, un po’ sospettoso, il professore salutò Finn e riagganciò.

Seguirono un paio di secondi di silenzio, dopodichè Santana si avvicinò al ragazzo, chi si trovava vicino alla finestra.

“questo appartamento si sta sta affollando” scherzò lei

“lui sorrise ma non disse niente, si voltò anzi verso la finestra, guardando New York.

 _Non posso crederci. Sono d’avvero qui._ Sembrava quasi un sogno _sono con Rachel a New York, e sto per avere un figlio._

Santana lo guardò bene

“ sembri perplesso” chiese lei

“Non ho idea di quello che voglio con la mia vita, San. Come faccio a prendermi cura di un bambino?”

Finn si girò a voltarla cercando un sostegno dall’amica. Non andavano esattamente d’accordo al liceo ma prima del diploma erano diventati _quasi_ amici.

Santana lo fissò in maniera strana

“Che è successo al Qarterback che andava in giro per la scuola sicuro senza abbassare lo sguardo davanti a nulla”

“il liceo è finito Santana. Questa è la vita vera, e non ho la più pallida idea di dove dirigere la mia. “ disse il ragazzo “ so solo che c’è Rachel.” Disse sorridendo

Santana si appoggiò al muro , dando le spalle alla finestra.

“ parti da questo” iniziò “ Sei con Rachel. Vivi con lei e stai per avere un figlio. Hai lavorato dal padre di Porcellana per tutto l’hanno scorso, quindi come meccanico te la cavi. “ disse sicura mentre Finn la guardava.

“ intanto porti a casa un po’ di soldi. “ continuò “ Sei a New York. Troverai quello che sei nato per fare.” Gli diede un pacca sulla spalla e si avvicinò al computer. “ che ne dici se cerchiamo qualche officina qui in torno intanto che aspetti l’illuminazione?” Finn rise e si avvicinò alla ragazza.

 

Trovare le officine non fu difficile, trovarne una che cercasse gente fu tosto, ma alla fine riuscirono a trovare qualcosa.

Il problema è che distava 40 minuti dal loro appartamento, quindi Finn doveva prendere la metropolitana, ma non era un problema per lui.

“almeno ho qualcosa da fare” disse lui

 

Quando Kurt e Rachel tornarono a casa si ritrovarono Finn e Santana che si lanciavano le uova, completamente ricoperti di farina, che ridevano come idioti.

La cucina era ovviamente un disastro, ma in quel caos Kurt riuscì a scorgere un piatto di Pasta al sugo fumante, pronto per la tavola.

I due ragazzi non si erano accorti della presenza di Kurt e Rachele e continuavano a ridere come idioti, bloccandosi poi quando Kurt si  schiarì la gola.

“ehm..ehm” sentirono tra le risate e si girarono in contemporanea continuando a ridere ritrovandosi davanti un molto perpleso Kurt e un dubbiosa Rachel.

“che state facendo?” chiese l’ebrea avvicinandosi a Finn che sorrise ancora di più e gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, sporcandola un po di farina

Santana prese la parola “ abbiamo fatto la cena” disse prendendo il mano la pietanza. “ siete arrivati giusto in tempo”

Kurt la guardò come se fosse una aliena mentre posava il contenitore in mezzo al tavolo stranamente immacolato e apparecchiato.

“forza che qui la gente a fame” disse poi afferrando il braccio kurt e costringendolo ad avvicinarsi al tavolo.

Rachel tolse un po di farina dai vestiti di Finn prima di guardarlo aspettando una spiegazione

“stavamo facendo un dolce” disse indicando il forno sorridente

La ragazza annuì perplessa _da quando sono così amiconi?_

Lei scosse la testa e i due si avvicinarono al tavolo prendendo posto mentre Kurt faceva le porzioni

“avete pensato a quando avvertire i genitori della situazione?” chiese il ragazzo iniziando a mangiare rivolto più a Rachel che a Finn, che deglutì facendo trasparire l’ansia che provava all’idea. Se un padre era pericoloso, e il ricordo del Signor Febray ritornò prepotente nella sua testa, non voleva immaginare due che potevano fargli.

Rachel gli strinse la mano nella sua per incoraggiamento, sia per lui che per se stessa.

“ per te sarà il primo figlio e l’ultimo, gigantor” scherzò Santana “ i Signori Berry come minimo ti castreranno.”

Kurt scosse la testa

“ la fine di Finn in questo momento non è il problema” disse mentre Finn gli lanciava una occhiataccia “ quando pensate di sganciare la bomba?”

Gli interpellato si guardarono qualche secondo prima che Rachel prendesse la parola

“Ne stavamo parlando stamattina e pensavamo che sarebbe meglio organizzare una cena tutti insieme…”

“così Carole eviterà l’eviscerazione di Finn” si intromise santana

“… quindi pensavamo di tornare a casa questo week end e dirglielo” continuò facendo finta di nulla “prima è maglio è” disse cercando di farla sembrare una cosa semplice e veloce.

:serve sostegno psicologico?” chise Kurt

“si” rispose Finn senza esitazione guardando il fratello minore speranzoso.

Kurt scoppiò a ridere e Santana scosse la testa

“sembra che stiate per partire per la guerra” commentò Santana ridacchiando.

“non siete divertenti” rispose Finn

Dopo qualche attimo di silenziò Santana apri di nuovo la bocca.

“bhe, avrò casa libera tutto il week end” con un ghigno poco promettente.

Kurt scosse la testa “ ci toccherà lavare i mobili di tutta la casa”

Finn sorrise invece, felice che la ragazza avesse superato Brittany

Dopo questa parentesi I ragazzi ritornarono a mangiare fino quando Kurt si alzò, dopo aver finito di mangiare

“vado ad avvertire papà e Carole. Rachel ti consiglio di chiamare i tuoi il prima possibile.” La ragazza annuì e si alzò andando a prendere il telefono mentre Finn e Santana si alzavano iniziando a sistemare il tavolo per poi guardare sconsolati come avevano ridotto la cucina.

 

Xxx

 

Ascoltando il parere di Rachel, il fine settimana era arrivato troppo presto.

Sabato mattina Kurt, Finn e Rachel si prepararono a partire per ritornare a Lima, lasciando sola Santana.

“è stato bello conoscerti Finnocenza” sghignazzò

“non sei d’aiuto Santana” la ammonì Rachel stringendo il braccio del suo ragazzo “ proprio per niente”

Detto ciò, uscirono di casa diretti alla stazione.

 

Leroy non amava cenare in ritardo, quindi il treno fece ritardo. Ci fu un incidente sulla ferrovia e il mezzo dovette fermarsi per quasi 3 ore, per la gioia di Finn.

“perfetto” disse il ragazzo “ assolutamente perfetto”

 Rachel si strinse di più al suo petto cercando di nascondere il nervosismo ma Finn la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

Rispose all’abbraccio accarezzando la schiena della ragazza mentre Kurt cercava di incoraggiarli.

Fermarono un taxi e si “incamminarono” verso la casa Hudson-Hummel.

“ State tranquilli” disse Kurt “ Carole c’è già passata una volta con il baby-drama di Quinn”

Finn però si incupì al ricordo.

“all’epoca avevo sedici anni e vivevo con mia madre. Adesso siamo cresciuti, ci si aspetta un minimo di attenzione in più da parte nostra.”

Disse lui.

“vi preoccupate troppo. Andrà meglio di quanto non pensiate, ne sono sicuro.”

 

Kurt suonò il campanello e in due secondi si sentirono i passi di Carole, e poco dopo i due maschi si ritrovarono stritolati in un abbraccio toglifiato.

“Kurt devi tornare a casa più spesso. E tu “ rivolta verso Finn “ potevi avvertire che ti trasferivi a New York. Un messaggio di avvertimento che non tornavi a casa sarebbe stato meglio.” Dopodiché li lasciò andare “ mi manca avervi in giro per casa” dopodiché guardò meglio il figlio.

“tesoro è tutto apposto, ti vedo strano?”

Finn sobbalzò _come fa a sapere sempre tutto?_

Cercò comunque di sviare l’argomento “ è solo stanchezza” la tranquillizzò.

Dopodiché la madre si accorse di Rachel. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.

“tesoro” e abbracciò anche lei “ è un sacco di tempo che non ci vediamo. Sembrano passati secoli dal matrimonio e invece è solo un mese.”

Li fece entrare e i ragazzi si diressero verso il salone, dove li aspettavano Burt e i genitori di Rachel.

“papa” sorrise Rachel abbracciando i suoi padri con affettò “mi siete mancati”

Burt abbracciò il figlio e poi si rivolse a Finn

“ma quindi tra e te Rachel vanno bene le cose?!” disse a metà tra la domanda e l’affermazione e i due interpellati si guardarono negli occhi prima che Finn annuisse nervosamente in direzione del patrigno “bene” continuò “evitate di affrettare le cose con il matrimonio come l’ultima volta però.” Finì prima di girarsi verso il tavolo prendendo posto per cenare non avendo idea del panico che aveva creato nei tre ragazzi.

Rachel si avvicinò a Finn preoccupata e gli prese la mano.

“quando gli parliamo?”

“5 secondi prima di andarsene sarebbe fantastico” Kurt scosse la testa e raggiunse il padre e i Signori Berry al tavolo lasciando dietro Finn e Rachel.

Rachel però non apprezzò l’ironia “ Finn, sono seria.”

Il ragazzo gli diede un veloce bacio sul capo “ andrà tutto bene, vedrai”

 

“com’è la NYADA Rachel?!” chiese Burt curioso facendo conversazione durante la cena.

La ragazza si schiarì la gola

“va molto bene” disse sorridendo “ New York è una bellissima città. Dovete assolutamente venire durante le vacanze Pasquali.”

Carole sorrise amorevole alla ragazza

“sarebbe un onore. Inoltre non vedo l’ora di vedere come vi siete sistemati” Kurt notò però che il “ sistemati” sembrava rivolto più a Rachele e Finn che a lui e la ragazza.

“che ne dite di un buon vino per festeggiare questa riunione?” disse Burt all’improvviso, e senza aspettare la risposta degli altri si alzò dirigendosi verso la mensola.

Kurt e Finn si lanciarono uno sguardo _sanno che c’è qualcosa sotto._ Sotto al tavolo Finn strinse leggermente la mano di Rachel mentre Burt tornava con il vino.

“Forza, allungate i bicchieri” disse iniziando a versare il vino nel bicchiere di Carole.

Rachel scosse la testa quando Burt si rivolse verso di lei. “ io niente vino” disse e i genitori la guardarono preoccupati.

“tesoro stai?” chiese Hiram “ non rifiuti mai il vino”

Rachel scosse la testa “ stamattina avevo un po’ di nausea, meglio se non bevo” non era una totale bugia, ma distolse comunque lo sguardo da Carole che la guardò sgranando gli occhi. _Forse lo ha intuito_

“se lo dici tu” disse Leroy. Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio prima che Kurt lo smorzasse.

“che ne dite di un brindisi?”  disse alzando il bicchiere “A New York?”

“a voi” lo corresse Carole. “ siamo fieri di come siete cresciuti” disse poi Burt mentre Hiram e Leroy sorridevano alla figlia.

 

Alla fine della cena Carole stava diventando impaziente.

Sapeva che c’era qualcosa sotto quella cena da quando Kurt l’aveva chiamata per avvertirla di una semplice riunione di famiglia, perché _non si vedevano da tanto tempo,_ e i suoi sospetti erano stati confermati dallo strano comportamento di Finn e Rachel durante la cena quindi quando Rachel affermò “c’è una cosa dobbiamo dirvi” tenendo Finn per mano sapeva che il suo sesto senso materno aveva fatto centro.

Burt scosse la testa “ vi sposate vero?” disse il meccanico, sbagliando in pieno.

Hiram e Leroy non sembravano stessero molto bene, Hiram era infatti impallidito.

“no, noi… “ finn si bloccò e guardò Rachel per un attimo “…non ci sposiamo, ancora” Rachel sorrise a quel _ancora_.

“Sono incinta” disse infine la ragazza facendo calare il silenzio.

Qualche attimo più tardi la ragazza si ritrovò abbracciata a Carole che sorrideva felice “oh mio Dio, lo sapevooo” stava dicendo la donna mentre i tre uomini rimanevano imbambolati seduti al tavolo.

“Finn tesoro, è fantastico” disse poi passando ad abbracciare il figlio che sorrideva nervosamente poiprese le mani di Kurt e i due si guardarono eccitati. “ dovremo arredare una Nursery “ il ragazza in risposta quasi si mise a saltellare “ spero proprio sia una bambina, così potrò comprare tutti quei vestitini adorabili!!” stava dicendo Kurt mentre Finn sorrideva nervoso dalla mancata reazione dei signori Berry.

“Kurt, non è nemmeno al secondo mese e già pensi a quando sarà nato?”

Rachel però non distoglieva gli occhi dai genitori

“papà? Non dici nulla?” disse mentre le mani si stringevano nervosamente a quelle di Finn

“sei…incinta” disse Hiram prima di crollare a terra con un tonfo


	7. Capitolo 7 Hero

**Capitolo 7 Hero**

Finn fu il più veloce ad accorrere ad aiutare Hiram, il marito era troppo impegnato a guardare la figlia per rendersene conto.

Carole urlò a Burt di prendere un bicchiere d’acqua mentre Rachel si appoggiava alle spalle di Finn che cercava di far rinsavire l’uomo.

“Signor Berry?”

“papà?”

“Hiram?”

Leroy si chinò per dare qualche schiaffo sulla guancia del compagno, cosa che Finn non aveva neanche pensato di fare _schiaffeggiare il padre della ragazza che ho messo incinta? Meglio di no_.

Quasi mezzo munito dopo l’uomo sembrò rinsavire, ancora visibilmente rintronato. Si tirò su confuso, aiutato sia da Finn che da Leroy, dopodichè si girò verso la figlia sconvolto

“la mia bambina… incinta”

Lei assunse una espressione colpevole e si avvicinò al padre

“non era programmato, ma è successo” disse la ragazza afferrando la mano di Finn cercando di rilassarsi. “Siamo giovani, questo è vero, ma possiamo farcela. Abbiamo avuto degli esempi fantastici”

Kurt a quelle parole mimò, visto solo dalla coppi, la parola _lecchina_ , facendo scuotere la testa a Finn

“ma tesoro” iniziò Leroy posandosi una mano sul petto “ e la scuola? La NYADA era il tuo sogno”

Ma Rachel scosse la testa cercando di far capire ai genitori come stavano affrontando la situazione.

“non sto buttando via la mia carriera papà, ho tutta la vita davanti a me per recitare. Avremmo dovuto essere più attenti, questo è vero, ma sono contenta così in ogni modo” girò la testa verso Finn sorridendogli con occhi pieni di amore, sorriso che venne subito ricambiato.

I genitori si scambiarono occhiate dubbiose negli attimi di silenzio che seguirono la spiegazione della diciannovenne ma alla fine Burt prese la parola

“di certo non vi lasceremo da soli ad affrontare una situazione del genere, potete starne certi” Detto ciò diede una pacca sulla spalla a Finn “ora che ne dite se guardiamo la partita?”

Rachel in risposta soppresse uno sbadiglio, stringendosi di più a Finn che le accarezzò il braccio.

“niente partita Burt” disse Carole “ i ragazzi saranno stanchi dal viaggio, devono dormire.” Poi si rivolse a Rachel “ puoi restare qui se vuoi, la stanza degli ospiti è sempre disponibile.”

“Grazie Carole” disse staccandosi da Finn per abbracciare la donna

“stai tranquilla tesoro” rispose “ fai parte della famiglia”

Dopodiché prese il braccio di Rachel affettuosamente e la guidò su per le scale mentre Finn prendeva la borsa che aveva appoggiato all’ingresso e seguiva le due donne.

 

“non è andata male, no?” disse Finn una volta rimasto solo con la ragazza nella stanza degli ospiti.

La madre aveva portato Rachel nella stanza, l’aveva abbracciata augurandogli buona notte per poi scoccare a Finn una occhiata eloquente che stava a significare _trattenete gli ormoni finché siete qui_ facendo arrossire il ragazzo.

Rachel gli lanciò una occhiataccia prima di avvicinarsi e stringerlo in un abbraccio

Finn sorrise e le accarezzò i capelli.

Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, Finn con gli occhi chiusi e Rachel che gli respirava sul petto.

 _Mi sono mancati questi momenti_ pensò la ragazza stringendosi ancora di più al ragazzo _solo io e lui, a coccolarci._

“è meglio dormire adesso” disse lui staccandosi leggermente.

“devi andare nella tua stanza?” disse lei facendo degli occhi da cerbiatto

Lui sorrise “posso restare qui se vuoi, finché non facciamo nulla mia madre non dovrebbe obbiettare.”

La ragazza gli diede una bacio veloce sulle guance prima di staccarsi.

“vado in bagno a cambiarmi”

“farò come se fosse casa mia” scherzò Finn guadagnandosi una Rachel che alzava gli occhia cielo.

Una quindicina di minuti dopo Rachel aprì la porta del bagno trovando un Finn, in boxer, addormentato sul cuscino. La faccia era rilassata e aveva un dolce sorrise a incorniciargli il volto.

 _E’ quasi troppo bello da essere vero_ pensò la ragazza che sorrise e silenziosamente, prese poi il telefono e gli fece una foto.

Il rumore del flash fece destare il ragazzo dal suo dormiveglia trovandosi, aprendo gli occhi, una Rachel in una vestaglia _molto_ corta, con un telefono in mano.

“che cosa hai appena fatto? Disse alzandosi dal letto mentre la ragazza nascondeva velocemente l’oggetto incriminato dietro la schiena ridendo.

“mi hai fatto una foto?!” lei annui indietreggiando e mostrandogli l’oggetto con la foto da lontano.

Il ragazzo si alzò cercando di afferrare il cellulare ma la piccoletta era svelta e riuscì a sgusciare via con il telefono mentre Finn cercava di acchiapparla rincorrendola per la stanza.

Rachel si arrampicò sul letto lanciando il telefono nel cassetto mentre Finn la afferrava e iniziava a fargli il solletico.

Finn si ritrovò, senza sapere come fosse successo, Rachel a cavalcioni su di lui, steso sul letto, senza fiato.

Si bloccarono per un attimo prima che Rachel si stendesse su di lui dandogli un profondo bacio. Le braccia del ragazza si poggiarono sul cuscino mentre le mani andavano a stringersi intorno ai capelli. Finn rispose con entusiasmo al bacio, stringendo di più il corpo della ragazza contro il suo.

La ragazza si staccò piano dal bacio fissando gli occhi di Finn, carichi di amore.

“Ti amo” disse Finn senza esitazione. Era la prima volta che glie lo diceva da quando si erano ritrovati e Rachel rimase spiazzata prima di sorridere e stendersi di nuovo su di lui dandogli un altro bacio

“io ti amo di più” disse poi

Lui ridacchiò “ se lo dici tu*”

Dopodiché Rachel scivolò accanto a lui, liberandogli il corpo dal suo peso. E Finn allungò le mani verso le coperte coprendo entrambi, quindi con un bracciò circondò il bacino di lei.

 

Intanto, al piano di sotto, Kurt aiutava carole a sistemare la cucina, mentre Burt e i signori Berry cercavano di seguire la partita, più Burt che gli altri due uomini.

Hiram però non amava molto il Football.

“che ne pensate di questa storia?” disse senza riuscire a trattenersi “immaginavo avessero un annuncio da fare ma pensavo che fosse semplicemente che Rachel era stata presa per una parte o qualcosa del genere.

Burt sospirò e spense il televisore allungando la mano verso il telecomando prima di girarsi verso l’uomo che aveva parlato.

“sono giovani” disse il meccanico “ non so come faranno a gestire questa situazione.”

 Disse scuotendo la testa.

“Non so, Rachel ha la NYADA e Finn… bhè… “ Hiram si bloccò non sapendo bene come continuare.

Burt capì cosa intendesse dire. Finn era un bravo ragazzo e sarebbe stato un ottimo padre, su questo Burt non aveva dubbi, lo conosceva bene, ma sapeva anche che il ragazzo non aveva le idee molto chiare sul suo futuro.

Il silenzio che si era creato venne interrotto dall’arrivo di Carole, incuriosita sul perché non sentisse più la TV.

“finita la partita?” chiese diretta al marito che scosse la testa, i segno di diniego.

“no, noi..” iniziò Burt “ stavamo discutendo della situazione che si è creata”

Carole annuì mentre Kurt spuntava dietro la sua schiena.

“ se la cavano meglio di quanto non pensiate” disse un po’ deluso dalla poca fiducia che gli adulti sembravano riporre nei due ragazzi e soprattutto in Finn.

Si stiracchiò un pochino prima di riprendere il discorso “ Finn ha trovato un lavoro presso una officina della città e Rachel ha lezioni fino a giugno, allora starà a casa, e al secondo anno seguirà le lezioni On-Line, a eccezione delle lezioni di ballo che dovrà smettere di seguire per il primo trimestre.”

I genitori si guardarono sorpresi.

“Rachel è passata alla segreteria della NYADA pochi giorni fa e ha chiesto informazioni.” Spiegò il ragazzo. “ hanno preso questa situazione più seriamente di quanto voi non pensiate”

Detto ciò uscì dal salotto per dirigersi verso la sua camera.


	8. Capitolo 8 - parte 1 Someone Like You

**Capitolo 8 - parte 1 Someone Like You**

Finn e Rachel si svegliarono con il botto, letteralmente.

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò Rachel avvinghiata a lui nel letto con un sorriso ebete sul viso e sua madre china per terra a raccogliere una cesta che fino a qualche attimo prima conteneva dei panni.

“che succede?” chiese Finn con la voce impastata dal sonno “ che ore sono?” chiese poi allungando la mano tastando il comodino alla ricerca del telefono.

“sono quasi le 9, non vi ho visti scendere e Kurt ha detto che avevate programmato di andare a fare spesa insieme quindi sono salita a svegliare Rachel. “ _Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui_ era inteso con gli occhi.

Finn si tirò su con il busto annuendo in direzione della madre che usciva mentre Rachel ricadeva con la testa sul cuscino continuando a dormire.

“grazie ma’” disse Finn sorridendo alla madre. Si voltò poi verso Rachel che respirava sul cuscino e avvicinò il suo volto a quello della ragazza e le diede un bacio sulle labbra per svegliarla. La ragazza girò quindi la testa rispondendo al bacio che si fece più profondo quando lei incrociò le braccia dietro la testa del compagno.

Quando si staccarono erano senza fiato.

“un ottimo buongiorno” disse lei

Finn le accarezzò la guancia

“mi dispiace disturbarti ma devi andare a fare shopping con Kurt e io devo andare a scuola dal Professor Shuester.

Rachel fece una smorfia infastidita

“non possiamo stare tutto il giorno a letto a coccolarci? “ chiese con gli occhi dolci.

Il ragazzo rise di cuore prima di posargli un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“mi piacerebbe ma Kurt verrebbe a disturbarci e lo sai meglio di me.” Detto ciò si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno. “ alzati forza” lei rispose con un grugnito.

Quando si Finn si stava lavando i denti Rachel entrò nel bagno e iniziò a togliersi la maglietta del pigiama, rimanendo in mutande.

Finn le lanciò una occhiata maliziosa dallo specchio che lei ricambiò prima di togliersi l’ultimo indumento ed entrare nella doccia.

“peccato che la casa sia piena di gente” disse lei prima di aprire l’acqua della doccia.

“ A new York dubito che Santana e Kurt avrebbero problemi.” Rachel sorrise sotto la doccia. Sentì Finn sciacquarsi la bocca.

“ti consiglio di non metterci tanto, Kurt non sarebbe felice. “ senti dire da Finn prima che il ragazzo uscisse dal bagno lasciandola sola.

 

Il ragazzo attraversò la porta del corridoio ritrovandosi in sala da pranzo. Vide Kurt seduto al tavolo che messaggiava con il telefono e sua madre che sistemava i piatti togliendoli dalla lavastoviglie.

“giorno a tutti” saluti Finn sedendosi accanto al fratello e afferrando un toast dal piatto al centro del tavolo.

“giorno a te “ rispose Kurt “ Rachel si è svegliata?” chiese poi poggiando il telefono e guardando l’altro che mangiava

“è sotto la doccia” rispose Finn e il fratello grugnì di disappunto, consapevole che avrebbero iniziato tardi la loro giornata.

“che dovete comprare oggi?” chiese curioso Finn mentre la madre usciva dalla cucina

“Rachel è curiosa di sapere come sarà la sua pancia fra qualche mese, quindi la porto a provare quelle pance finte che usano nei film, e poi gli servono degli abiti per quando diventerà più grossa e qui costano di meno che a New York. “ spiego Kurt

“ e con questa scusa ti rifai il guardaroba” scherzò Finn. Il fratello lo guardò male ma non ribatté, anzi, continuò il discorso come se nulla fosse

“ dopodiché pensavamo di andare a dare una occhiata al negozio per neonati vicino al cinema, per farci qualche idea su cosa potreste comprare per la camera, giochi e cose varie.”

Finn annuì e Carole decise di unirsi alla conversazione.

Si sedette davanti a Finn con la faccia seria

“avete già iniziato a cercare un appartamento?” chiese la madre mentre Kurt guardava Finn, curioso.” Non potete certo crescere un figlio in quel piccolo appartamento che avete ora, senza offesa, ma non è adatto a crescere un figlio.” Disse lei guardando Kurt “inoltre tu e Rachel vi sposerete prima o poi, e vorrete vivere da soli ed avere la vostra privacy.” Girò lo sguardo verso Finn.

“noi…” iniziò lui “ non ne abbiamo ancora parlato” disse grattandosi la nuca, in difficoltà.

Lui ci aveva pensato, eccome se ci aveva pensato, ma aveva ritenuto meglio che per i primi mesi stessero insieme a Kurt e Santana, inoltre un appartamento a New York costava un occhio e loro non avevano tutti quei soldi. Ma dopo cosa sarebbe successo?

Finn amava Rachel più della sua stessa vita e voleva passare il resto della vita con lei ma le cose stavano andando un po’ troppo velocemente che ancora doveva realizzarlo che stava per diventare padre.

Erano giovani, troppo giovani e soprattutto inesperti, ce l’avrebbero fatta a crescere un figlio?

I pensieri di Finn vennero interrotti dall’arrivo della ragazza nella stanza. Indossava dei jeans attillati neri e una maglietta con scritto _I cuore NY_ . Finn alzò il sopracciglio alla vista della maglietta e la ragazza rispose con una linguaccia.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Rachel si sedeva vicino al suo ragazzo _ma siamo una coppia ora?_ E gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“fra quanto usciamo? “ chiese la ragazza a Kurt

“appena finisci di mangiare, dormigliona” rispose lui

“ per quanto ne avrete?” chiese Finn “perché sarebbe forte se veniste entrambi al Glee, così fate vedere ai ragazzi cosa li aspetta se si impegnano, e conoscerete anche meglio le nuove Nuove Direzioni “

Rachel sorrise stringendo il braccio del ragazzo accanto a lei. Cantare per coloro che portavano avanti il loro nome? Non se lo faceva ripetere due volte

“non perderò certo una occasione per mostrare il mio talento ai nuovi talenti di quest’anno che tu hai istruito, e poi non vedo l’ora di rivedere gli altri. Che ne dici Kurt? Facciamo una sosta a scuola dopo lo shopping?” disse la ragazza per poi voltarsi verso Kurt che sembrò abbastanza pensieroso.

“non saprei” iniziò lui “ non parlo con Blaine dal matrimonio e … be sarebbe imbarazzante.”

“Kurt sarebbe imbarazzante in ogni caso, dovrete risolver prima o poi. “ lo interruppe Finn.

Nella stanza scese il silenzio per qualche attimo prima che Rachel si alzasse in piedi e andasse verso Kurt afferrandolo per un braccio.

“Forsa, è ora della nostra giornata di shopping terapeutico e fidati, ne ho davvero bisogno dopo tutto quello che è successo questa settimana.” Sorrise a Finn, che ricambiò.

Kurt si alzò allora dal tavolo  “ bhe, ci vediamo verso l’ora di pranzo?” disse rivolto vero Finn che annuì

“ok. Ciao Carole”

“ciao tesoro, non esagerate con le compere” urlò prima che uscissero dalla porta.

Finn e Carole rimasero quindi da soli seduti al tavolo e il sorriso di Finn vacillò

“Che c’è tesoro?” chiese amorevole la madre al figlio.

Finn appoggiò la schiena alla sedia e sospirò. “cosa ne pensi? Realmente” disse guardandola serio per la prima volta.

La donna sospirò e gli prese una mano per incoraggiarlo sorridendo dolcemente.

“siete giovani ma vedo come vi comportate quando state insieme, sia ora che quando eravate al liceo” spiegò lei “vi volete bene più di quanto noi adulti possiamo ammettere e ciò è un bene. Non è come quando è rimasta incinta Quinn, tu ami Rachel e Rachel ama te. “ Finn sorrise a quelle parole “ e poi non siete soli, ci sono Kurt e Santana con voi e se c’è bisogno di noi noi ci saremo” detto ciò la donna si alzo dal tavolo “ ora è meglio che vada, ho un turno in ospedale.”

“ ok, ci vediamo dopo e… mamma?” disse poi alzandosi per stringerla in un abbraccio. “ grazie” disse Finn sinceramente e Carole restituì l’abbraccio con piacere.

“ogni volta che vuoi”

 

Xxx

 

Quaranta minuti dopo Finn stava camminando tra i corridoi vuoti della sua vecchia scuola, con la testa piena di ricordi tra lui e Rachel, belli o brutti. Un punto in cui si erano baciati, l’aula che aveva ospitato la loro rottura dopo le provinciali, l’auditorium dove si erano baciati la prima volta e dove lui le aveva chiesto di sposarla, passò accanto al loro armadietto, che adesso apparteneva ad altri ragazzi che non avevano idea della storia che c’era dietro.

Dietro le porte delle aule arrivavano le voci attutite dei professori che spiegavano la lezione, o dei ragazzi che ridevano e scherzavano fregandosene. Piano piano si stava avvicinando alla sala dove si riuniva il Glee Club ogni giorno e stava iniziando ad essere nervoso.

Lui e il professor Shue non andavano esattamente d’accordo negli ultimi tempi, la storia del bacio non era ancora del tutto superata e Finn aveva paura che non sarebbero mai riusciti a ritornare ad avere quel rapporto che avevano prima.

“ehi” disse Finn bussando alla porta per far accorgere il professore della sua presenza. _È strano vedere la classe vuota_.

“Finn, ti sei dato alla fuga senza dire nulla, eravamo preoccupati che ti fosse successo qualcosa” disse il professore alzando velocemente lo sguardo per poi riportarlo sugli spartiti che stava ricontrollando seduto sullo sgabello davanti al pianoforte.

Finn si mise le mani in tasca.

“senta, mi dispiace sul serio per quello che è successo con Emma ma..”

“abbiamo parlato” lo interruppe l’uomo alzando lo sguardo.

“io e Emma abbiamo avuto una conversazione e lui mi ha fatto capire che l’essere scappata via dalle nozze non aveva nulla a che fare con il bacio e che lo hai fatto perché non sapevi come calmarla, quindi la stavi aiutando. Mi ha pregato di perdonarti e di non buttare via il nostro rapporto” Continuò lui “ ma la verità è che non riesco a restare arrabbiato con te a lungo, Finn, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme.”

Will si alzò stringendo il ragazzo in un abbraccio che Finn contraccambiò con piacere.

“quando si staccarono Finn sorrise sollevato

“ bhè è un bene che mi abbia perdonato” disse “ perché ho una notizia da darle, una bella notizia.“

Dopo qualche attimo di suspense…

“Rachel è incinta” disse con un enorme sorriso

Will rimase per qualche secondo stupito prima di rendersi conto della portata della notizia che il ragazzo gli aveva appena detto.

“Finn è fantastico. O mio Dio sono felicissimo per voi” disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla “ è per questo che eri a New York! Quindi immagino che tra te e Rachel vada a gonfie vele”

“ si si, è tutto apposto.” Ripose felice “ Il Glee Club come va? Novità sulle regionali?” chiese preoccupato. Blaine gli aveva accennato qualcosa riguardo al cercare di scoprire se gli avversari avevano usato qualche trucco.

“Si. I ragazzi hanno fatto qualche ricerca e hanno scoperto che gli usignoli si erano dopati, hanno avvertito i giudici che hanno deciso di eliminarli dalla gara e far passare noi*”

Finn sorrise sollevato.

“è una fantastica notizia. Se le serve una mano con le canzoni non esiti a chiedere professore.” Rispose contento che il problema si fosse risolto anche senza il suo aiuto.

“stavo pensando che, dato che sia Rachel che Kurt sono in città voi tre potreste far vedere alle nuove, nuove direzioni, quello che le vecchie nuove direzioni sanno fare.”

“ ne stavo parlando proprio con Rachel questa mattina e lei sarebbe contenta di mostrare il suo talento alle nuove leve.”


	9. Capitolo 8 – parte 2 Romour Has It

**Capitolo 8 – parte 2 Romour Has It**

L’idea di shopping di Kurt venne distrutta sul nascere quando, insieme a Rachel, passò davanti ad un bar, e i ragazzi vennero investiti da una zaffata di cioccolata calda e si sa, le donne incinte hanno le voglie improvvise, quindi lo shopping deve attendere.

All’arrivo del secondo piatto del dolce al cioccolato per Rachel, Kurt iniziò a ridere.

“ Sei tutta sporca. Devo assolutamente farti una foto e mandarla a …”

“Rachel e Kurt?” disse una voce familiare alle spalle del ragazzo. I due seduti si girarono trovandosi davanti Tina e Kitty, con l’uniforme dei Cheerios, che li guardavano soprese.*

“ragazze, che ci fate qui?” chiese Rachel con la forchetta del dolce in mano.

“dovremmo fare noi questa domanda a voi. Noi qui ci viviamo.” Sorrise Tina sedendosi accanto a Rachel che si era spostata per fare spazio.

“Tu sei Kitty, vero? Ci siamo viste al matrimonio. Sono Rachel, la ragazza di Finn” disse Rachel passando la forchetta sulla mano sinistri e allungando la mano verso la bionda, che la strinse con un sorriso tirato.

“la ragazza di Finn?” chiese Tina “ e da quando?” vide spuntare un sorriso dolce sulle labbra della ragazza

“da un po’” rispose riprendendo a mangiare.

Kurt decise di cambiare discorso.

“perché non siete a scuola?” chiese rivolto a Kitty, non la conosceva bene ma sapeva che non ci aveva provato con Blaine.

“Da Valerie** ci sono i saldi, ci vogliamo passare per fare spese e rifarci il guardaroba. Vi unite a noi?” Chiese guardando la ragazza intenta a finire la seconda torta..

“perché no!? Io ci sto, che ne dici Kurt?” disse lei alzando poi un braccio per richiamare il cameriere e ordinare un’altra fetta.” Che c’è, ho fame” disse poi facendo la linguaccia  a Kurt.

“ma quanto mangi?” si lasciò sfuggire la bionda accanto a Kurt “ è la terza fetta, se vuoi diventare famosa ti consiglio di evitare di ingrassare.”

“tanto in un paio di mesi ingrasserò comunque” rispose allora Rachel pentendosi subito delle sue parole. Il cameriere le portò un altro piatto guardandola in modo curioso.

Tina strabuzzò gli occhi a quella frase.

“come ingrasserai comunque?”

Rachel sorrise senza rispondere infilando la forchetta nella terza fetta e cominciando di nuovo a mangiare.

“oh mio dio, Rachel!! “ Urlò Tina facendo voltare l’intero locale “ sei incinta?” disse sconvolta l’orientale.

L’altra sorrise e annuì.

“è per questo che Finn non viene più a lezione? È il motivo per cui si è trasferito a New York.”

L’improvvisa sparizione di uno dei loro insegnanti era spiegata.

“e io che credevo che il professor Shuester lo avesse ucciso e nascosto poi il corpo da qualche parte nella scuola.” Disse Kitty tranquillamente guardando Tina, che osservava Rachel , che mangiava tranquilla, nello shock più totale.

“perché il professore dovrebbe fare a pezzi Finn?” chiese Kurt curioso, sospettando di essersi perso qualche informazione per strada.

Kitty alzò le spalle

“non lo sappiamo, deve essere successo qualcosa dopo il matrimonio perché Il prof ha iniziato a trattare Finn da schifo la settimana dopo” spiegò guardando Kurt mentre Rachel si muoveva nervosa sulla sedia, non le piaceva la piega della conversazione.

Finn aveva commesso un errore ma Rachel non aveva idea che Finn glie lo avesse detto e che ciò avesse rovinato la sua relazione con il professore. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo da lui, è troppo buono per mentire in quel modo ad un suo amico.

Senza rendersene conto aveva finito la terza fetta di torta. Posò la forchetta e guardò Kurt interrompendo le lodo supposizioni su Finn e Shue.

“andiamo a fare shopping prima che mi venga un'altra voglia di torta.” Scherzò per poi girarsi verso Tina.

“voi che intenzioni avete? Io ho assolutamente bisogno di vestiti più larghi e poi vorrei tanto vedere quelle camerette su misura che sono un amore” disse sorridente a Tina.

Questa guardò Kitty che alzò le spalle, come per dire _tanto non mi cambia nulla._ I ragazzi si alzarono e Kurt lascò i soldi sul tavolo.

“sai già il sesso?” chiese Tina ingenuamente, non sapendone molto sulla gravidanza.

“no, è presto ancora. Dovrò aspettare almeno la 20esima settimana.” Disse Rachel sospirando sconsolata. “  non so come farò ad aspettare così tanto.”

Kurt rise sapendo che sarebbe stata una lunga ed estenuante attesa.

“ e Finn che ne dice di questa situazione?”

“è preoccupato” disse Rachel abbassando il capo “ come è giusto che sia. Non ce lo aspettavamo. Al matrimonio dovevamo fare più attenzione” disse mordendosi la lingua. Tina gli passò un braccio sulle spalle per tirarle un po’ su il morale e lei sorrise riconoscente.

“eccoci” disse Kurt all’improvviso fermandosi davanti alle vetrine di un negozio.  Si potevano vedere manichini con i pancioni da un lato e abiti più casual dall’altro.

“Forza mammina, andiamo a fare shopping” disse Kurt prendendo l’amica a braccetto e portandola nel negozio.

 

La commessa fu da loro in un secondo.

“salve, cosa posso fare per voi?”

Kurt sorrise

“la nostra amica” disse indicando Rachel “ è in dolce attesa, quindi ci servono abiti nuovi.”

“ e vorrei anche provare quell’enormi pance finte per vedere quanto ingrasserà il mio corpo.” Disse Rachel.

“Vista la statura di Finn, non so come farai a partorirlo” disse Kitty sovrappensiero.

Rachel sbiancò e si portò una mano alla pancia.

“prendi i miei geni piccolino, ok? Se sei come tuo padre non voglio pensarci a come sarà il parto.”

Kurt scoppiò a ridere prima di rivolgere di nuovo l’attenzione alla commessa che sorrideva divertita.

“Dunque, le panciere sono da questa parte” disse conducendoli nel lato sinistro del negozio, dedicato alle mamme. “ ne abbiamo di diverse grandezze, dai primi mesi” indicando le più piccole “ fino alla fine della gestazione” indicando quelle più grandi. “ quali vuoi provare?”

Rachel sorrise “vediamo quelli più grandi, sono curiosa” quindi la commessa le indicò i camerini, invitandola a seguirla.

“diventerai una balena” affermò Kitty mentre aspettavano che Rachel si cambiasse insieme a Tina e Kurt, che guardava male un jeans con i fiori  alla sua destra.

Un minuto dopo Rachel uscì dal camerino con una enorme maglietta che copriva un enorme pancia finta.

Rimasero tutti senza fiato.

Rachel sembrava una di quelle mamme che sembrava dovessero partorire da un momento all’altro. Si voltò verso lo specchio e sgranò gli occhi.

“wow” sussurrò la ragazza toccandosi la pancia da sopra la maglia.

Kurt prese il telefono e fece una foto, indeciso però se mandarla o no a Finn.

“Sai Kurt” disse Rachel  “ non me ne ero resa pienamente conto fino ad adesso. Diventerò mamma in meno di un anno.”

La ragazza aveva le lacrime agli occhi per l’emozione. Kurt le si avvicinò e la abbracciò.

“Tu e Finn sarete ottimi genitori” la ragazza lo strinse in risposta “ ma ti prego, aspetta che nasca prima di sposarti, perché non sopporterei di dover allargare un abito da sposa, e poi pensa se ti vengono le doglie durante la cerimonia.”

Rachel sorrise staccandosi dall’amico “ prima me lo deve chiedere”

“te lo chiederà, tranquilla, Mio fratello si butterebbe da un ponte se gli e lo chiedessi con quegli occhi da cerbiatto che hai.”

Tina , alle loro spalle, sorrise.

“ Che ne dici se ora passiamo al reparto abbigliamento?” chiese Kitty avvicinandosi al gruppo. Rachel annuì

“troviamo degli abiti alla moda, non farò certo andare in giro come quelle mamme con i pancioni con i fiori***” disse Kurt

 

Concordarono con Finn di incontrarsi all’ora di pranzo da Bredstix per poi andare insieme nella loro vecchia scuola.

Kitty e Tina si unirono con piacere alla comitiva.

Kurt e Rachel si ritrovarono quindi alle 13 seduti al ristorate carichi di buste con dentro abiti per lei e un paio di magliette unisex per neonati a cui Rachel non aveva resistito.

Finn arrivò circa 5 minuti dopo, sorpreso dalla presenza delle due ragazza accanto a Kurt.

“Tina, Kitty, che ci fate qui? Chiese sedendosi accanto a Kurt “ e dov’è Rachel” rivolto al fratello.

“Rachel è in bagno” disse il fratello prima che Tina continuasse per lui.

“abbiamo incrociato Kurt e Rachel al Bar e abbiamo pensato di unirci alla loro giornata di shopping”

“congratulazione a proposito, noi pensavamo che il professore ti avesse cacciato e invece tu te la stavi spassando con la tua ragazza a New York”

Finn guardò sorpreso Kitty che si apprestò a spiegare

“ La tua ragazza ci ha detto che è in dolce attesa”

“oh, ok” disse Finn “ comunque non me la stavo spassando Kitty, e il professor Shuester non mi caccerebbe mai dalla scuola”

“ma che è successo tra te e il prof, a proposito?” chiese Kurt curioso sporgendosi per guardare in faccia il fratello che si grattò la testa nervoso prima di rispondere.

“niente di grave, sul serio, abbiamo risolto tutto quindi non ha senso parlarne ancora”

L’arrivo di Rachel interruppe qualsiasi forma di interrogatoria pianificata da un dubbioso Kurt nei confronti del fratello.

“Finn!” esclamò la ragazza sedendosi accanto al ragazzo che le circondò la vita con un braccio dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra mentre Tina sorrideva in direzione di Kurt, felice che i due fossero ritornati assieme.

“ehi! Disse lui “ come è andato la shopping?

Lei sorrise “ Ho trovato una maglietta che non ho potuto non comprare” disse allungandosi per prendere una piccola busta e passarla a Finn che la guardò curiosa.

Il ragazzo tirò fuori una maglietta bianca con la scritta _scusa, papà è preso_

“dove l’hai trovata?” chiese Finn sorridente.

“nel negozio per bambini in cui siamo stati abbiamo visto che facendo magliette stampate, ho trovato questa scritta e non ho resistito “

La ragazza la prese in mano “ Dato che non sappiamo che cosa avremo ho scelto un colore neutro” e la rimise nella busta sorridendo a Finn.

“ mi sembra incredibile tutta questa situazione” disse Tina scuotendo la testa guardando la coppietta abbracciata. “ Tu e Rachel avrete un bambino e sarà super coccolato” disse ridendo.

Finn e Rachel risero.

Kurt schioccò le dita per aria richiamando il cameriere e Rachel appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Finn che le posò un bacio sulla testa facendo sorridere nuovamente Tina.

“Hai pensato a che cantare per il Glee?” chiese Finn accarezzandogli il braccio.

“mmm… ho qualche idea” disse lei annuendo al ragazzo.

“potresti cantare _Let it Go,_ quella di _Frozen_ cantata da Demi Lovato” consigliò Kitty “ amo quella canzone e mostreresti le tue capacità”

Tina annuì poco convinta “ si, non è male quella canzone”

“Santana dice che c’è una ragazza al ristorante dove lavora che assomiglia a Demi Lovato, e mi sembrava anche abbastanza interessata.”

L’arrivo del cameriere interruppe le conversazioni.


	10. Capitolo 8 – Parte 3 All You Need Is Love

**Capitolo 8 – Parte 3 All You Need Is Love**

Finito il Pranzo i ragazzi si diressero vero il liceo McKinley per la lezione pomeridiana del Glee Club.

Rachel, in macchina con Finn, stava chiacchierando con il ragazzo su quanto fosse contenta di rivedere i suoi amici.

“ sarà strano, sai?” disse Rachel “ ritornare in quella stanza non più come studente del liceo ma come studente del College”

Finn sorrise “ la prima volta che ci sono ritornato è stata una strana sensazione” concordò con lei.

La ragazza si voltò verso i sedili posteriori, in cui sedeva Kurt con le buste dello shopping della mattinata. Il ragazzo da quando erano in macchina non aveva aperto bocca.

Intuendo che il ragazzo ero nervoso Rachel gli sorrise “Kurt, che c’è?”

Lui scosse la testa cercando di tranquillizzare la ragazza. “ niente, sono solo un po’ stanco”

“stanco dopo una giornata di shopping frenetico? Inventatela un’altra Kurt.”

L’interpellato si voltò verso il fratello.

“prego?”

“ Fratellino, questa sarebbe un’ottima occasione per sistemare le cose con Blaine, Non buttarla via.”

“Finn ha ragione” disse Rachel

“Mi ha tradito” Rispose Kurt ai due “ come posso essere sicuro che non lo rifaccia di nuovo?”

“Quindi intendi buttare all’aria una fantastica relazione di due anni per un errore commesso in un momento difficile?”

Rachel si girò verso Finn _parliamo sempre di Kurt?_ Si chiese la ragazza guardandolo in faccia.

“Se non ci provi ora te ne pentirai per parecchio tempo.”

“da quando sei così saggio?” chiese Rachel stringendogli la mano.

Finn sorrise

“Confido di essere maturato un pochino dopo gli eventi dell’ultimo mese”

Lei incrociò le mani alle sue in risposta.

Qualche minuto di silenzio dopo

“eccoci” disse Finn parcheggiando la macchina nel parcheggio della scuola.

Kurt fece un respiro profondo e scese dalla macchina in contemporanea a Tina e Kitty che parcheggiarono accanto a loro.

“Farai l’annuncio a tutti?” chiese Tina avvicinandosi a Rachel mentre Kitty e Finn parlavano più avanti degli ultimi sviluppi a scuola.

“rimarranno sconvolti” disse Rachel mentre entravano nell’edificio  e si dirigevano nell’aula canto.

“puoi biasimarli?” disse allora l’amica alzando un sopracciglio.

Rachel scoppiò a ridere vedendo l’espressione della cinese “ decisamente no.”

I ragazzi finalmente videro le porte aperte della sala canto dove avevano passato i più bei momenti della loro adolescenza. La sala era come sempre piena di sedie, per ora vuote.

Il pianoforte vicino al muro. La batteria su cui Finn suonava a sinistra del piano accanto ai violini e alla chitarra.

Finn si sedette sopra il pianoforte e Rachel gli si appoggiò contro, circondata dalle braccia del ragazzo che appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Kurt si mise in piedi di fronte alla teca dei trofei osservando la foto sopra il trofeo vinto alle nazionali dell’anno prima.

Rachel e Finn, abbracciati al centro della foto accanto al premio. Kurt e Blaine con le mani strette l’un l’altro dall’altro lato del trofeo accanto a Puck, con un braccio attorno a Quinn e uno intorno a Mike, abbracciato a Tina. Accanto a Finn Rory e Sugar, seguiti da Mercedes e Sam e Santana stretta a Brittany. Davanti a loro Artie e Mr Shue inginocchiato.

Kurt sorrise malinconico. Sembrava passato un secolo e non solo un anno.

Era felice a New York, ma gli mancava stare con i suoi amici a ridere e a scherzare sulla mancanza di controllo di Finn e Rachel, che si saltavano addosso appena potevano, oppure a commentare con Mercedes i vestiti del professore e la loro mancanza di stile, o su come Puck e Quinn cercassero di nascondere i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro o sull’accento incomprensibile di Rory che andava in giro con i quadrifogli in tasca*.

Erano la sua seconda famiglia, e doveva ringraziarli perché grazie al Glee era riuscito ad avere la sua prima famiglia. Quando Burt e Carole si erano sposati aveva ottenuto una madre e un fratello fantastici, e sarebbe sempre stato grato a Finn per aver deciso di mettersi dalla parte degli sfigati anche quando Mr Shue li aveva abbandonati.

Ma più di tutti gli mancava Blaine. Scherzare con Blaine. Ridere con Blaine. Baciarsi con Blaine. Cantare con Blaine.

“Kurt?” la voce di un ragazzo interruppe i suoi pensieri e Kurt si girò di scatto trovandosi davanti Sam e… Blaine. Il suo … il suo _non più suo_ Blaine.

Il biondo si avvicinò a Kurt e lo strinse in un abbraccio per poi girarsi verso Rachel e Finn che si sbaciucchiavano come ai vecchi tempi.

“certe cose non cambiano mai” disse Sam scuotendo la testa.

La scomoda conversazione con Blaine fu evitata grazie all’arrivo del resto del Club.

“Sono cieco e sono proprio Finn e Rachel che stanno alzando il tasso diabetico della stanza?” Scherzò Artie, spinto da Ryder, entrando nell’aula.

“Artie” sorrise Rachel staccandosi da Finn a chinandosi per abbracciare l’amico “ come stai?”

“benissimo. Tu mi sembri raggianti, ciò credo riguardi lo spilungone li dietro. ”disse ghignando a Finn che sorrise. “ come va la NYADA?”

“bene, bene “ disse alzando le spalle “ spero non vi dispiaccia questa intrusione.”

“Nah, appartiene a voi prima di tutto”

“Il Professor Shuester ha pensato che sarebbe un’ottima idea mostrate alle _nuove_ direzioni chi ha guidato il Glee Club alla vittoria” disse con il solito tono alla Rachel _sono-sopra-a-tutti_ Berry.

Artie sorrise e scosse la testa andandosi a sistemare insieme ai compagni vicino alle sedie.

“Rachel!” esclamò il professore entrando nell’aula insieme ad un altro po’ di gente che guardò Rachel confusa. “Finn mi ha detto la novità. Congratulazioni.”

“lei ha aiutato più di quanto crede, professore.” Il resto degli studenti si guardarono confusi tra loro mentre Tina e Kitty sorrisero a Rachel.

“qualcuno ci illumina? Di quale novità parlate?”

Rachel e Finn si guardarono per un istante ma prima che Rachel potesse parlare entrò Brittany nella stanza.

“Rachel” iniziò la ragazza “ a quando la nascita?” Rachel guardò Finn in aiuto e il ragazzo alzò le spalle sorpreso. Nell’aula era sceso il silenzio.

“che significa ?” chiese Sam

“Forse che è incinta ?!” disse sarcastica Kitty in direzione del biondo.

Erano tutti a bocca aperta finché..

“ma è fantastico” urlò Blaine alzandosi e andando ad abbracciare Rachel, che sorrise sollevata.

“Avremo un piccolo Finchel in giro per Lima?”

Rachel sorrise colpevole “ in realtà sarà a New York. Noi viviamo lì ora.” Disse appoggiandosi al pianoforte accanto a Finn che sorrise guardandola.

“quindi sei qui solo per il lieto annuncio?” disse Marley un po’ delusa vicino a Jake.

Shue sorrise “ certo che no. Rachel, che ne dici di far ascoltare a questi ragazzi un po’ di musica?”

Rachel sorrise staccò dal pianoforte. Finn scese dallo strumento e si posizionò vicino al professore e a Kurt, lasciando campo libero alla ragazza.

Lei si avvicinò alla banda, che era arrivata con i ragazzi, gli sussurrò la canzone, sorrise a Finn, e si mise al centro del palco.

La melodia propagò per la stanza e Finn sorrise riconoscendo la canzone.

L’avevano cantata insieme una sera, dopo che lui le aveva proposto  di sposarla e lei aveva accettato. Avevano passato la notte insieme e Rachel, ritrovandosi nuda tra le braccia di Finn, nel suo letto, si era ritrovata a cantarla.

 

****Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can’t help falling in love with you**

**Shall I say Would it be a sin?**

**If I can’t help falling in love with you**

_(Gli uomini saggi dicono che solo gli stupidi fanno le cose d’istinto_

_Ma non riesco a non innamorarmi di te_

_Dovrei dire che è un peccato?_

_Se non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di te.)_

 

Rachel si voltò verso  Finn mentre Marley rimaneva stupita dalla bellezza della voce della ragazza. Aveva visto il video delle nazionali di New York ma dal vivo era un’altra cosa

Vide negli occhi della ragazza l’amore puro che provava.

 

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can’t help falling in love with you**

 

_(Come un fiume scorre verso il mare_

_Tesoro va così_

_Alcune cose sono destinate a essere così_

_Prendi la mia mano, prendi anche la mia intera vita_

_Perché non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di te)_

Blaine si ritrovò a fissare Kurt. erano andati a letto insieme al matrimonio. Si amavano.

Perché Kurt non riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle il passato?

Continuando a prendersela con Blaine feriva il ragazzo e se stesso.

Blaine sapeva che ciò che aveva fatto era terribile ma si era pentito nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva fatto.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can’t help falling in love with you**

_(Come un fiume scorre verso il mare_

_Tesoro va così_

_Alcune cose sono destinate a essere così_

_Prendi la mia mano, prendi anche la mia intera vita_

_Perché non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di te)_

 

La ragazza finì di cantare e l’aula canto esplose in una miriade di applausi.

Rachel fece un sorriso enorme e un breve inchino per poi girarsi verso Finn, che aveva un sorriso dolce incorniciato sul volto.

“Porca puttana” disse Jake, non riuscendosi a controllare. La ragazza sorrise al ragazzo.

“Chi è il prossimo?” disse Rachel guardando i ragazzi.

Il gruppo si guardò spiazzato da quella richiesta. “andiamo, io ho cantato per voi, adesso dovete farmi vedere voi cosa sapete fare” Ripeté Rachel incoraggiante.

Finn vide Ryder girarsi verso Jake per porgli un domanda silenziosa, vide Jake annuì, e sorrise.

“Veniamo noi” disse Jake alzandosi in piedi seguito da Ryder.

Rachel sorrise e si mise vicino a Finn, stringendogli la mano, mentre i due ragazzi si appropriavano della stanza.

**Written in these walls are the stories that i can’t explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days**

Iniziò Jake a cantare e I ragazzi fecero delle occhiate curiose.

Una canzone degli One Direction?

_She told me in the morning she don’t feel the same about us in her bones  
it seems to me that when i die these words will be written on my stone_

Poi iniziò Ryder la sua strofa guardando Marley per un secondo per poi distogliere lo sguardo.

 **And i’ll be gone gone tonight**  
the ground beneath my feet is open wide  
the way that i been holdin’ on too tight  
with nothing in between

 **** _The story of my life I take her home_  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she’s broken inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

I ragazzi continuarono a cantare e Rachel guardò stupita I due giovani.

“Sono bravissimi!” disse Rachel stupita

Finn sorrise “Non se la cavano male, vero?!”

_Written on these walls are the colors that i can’t change  
leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

**I know that in the morning now i see us in the light upon your ear  
Although i am broken my heart is untamed still**

“è quasi meglio dell’originale” sussurrò Kurt a Rachel

“cosa hai intenzione di cantare?” chiese la ragazza

“io non canto” rispose lui guadagnandosi una occhiata sconvolta da Rachel.

 _And i’ll be gone gone tonight_  
the fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
the way that i been holdin’ on too tight  
with nothing in between

 **** _The story of my life I take her home_  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she’s broken inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

_And i been waiting for this time to come around  
but baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

**The story of my life I take her home**  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time…  
is frozen

 **** _The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)_  
I spend her love until she’s broken inside (until she’s broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life

_(_ _Scritto tra queste mura ci sono le storie che non so spiegare  
Io lascio il mio cuore aperto ma rimane lì vuoto per giorni_

_La mattina mi ha detto che non sente più la stessa cosa sulla nostra storia nelle sue ossa  
mi sembra che quando morirò queste saranno le parole sulla mia tomba_

_E io sarò andato andato stanotte_  
il terreno sotto i miei piedi è una voragine  
il modo in cui ho tenuto duro con troppa forza  
senza però aver niente nel mezzo

 _La storia della mia vita, la porto a casa_  
Io guido tutta la notte per cercare di tenerla al caldo ed il tempo  
è congelato (la storia de, la storia della)  
La storia della mia vita, le do speranza  
Io spendo il suo amore finchè non ne ha più dentro  
La storia della mia vita (la storia de, la storia della)

_Scritto su queste mura ci sono i colori che non posso cambiare  
ho lasciato il mio cuore aperto ma è rimasto lì nella sua gabbia_

_Io so che al risveglio ora io vedo noi nella luce che passa sopra il tuo orecchio  
anche se sono a pezzi il mio cuore è incontrollatamente calmo_

_E io sarò andato andato stanotte_  
il fuoco sotto i miei piedi brucia intensamente  
il modo in cui ho tenuto duro con troppa forza  
senza però aver niente nel mezzo

 _La storia della mia vita, la porto a casa_  
Io guido tutta la notte per cercare di tenerla al caldo ed il tempo  
è congelato (la storia de, la storia della)  
La storia della mia vita, le do speranza  
Io spendo il suo amore finchè non ne ha più dentro  
La storia della mia vita (la storia de, la storia della)

_E stavo aspettando che arrivasse questo momento  
ma ragazza correrti dietro è come cercare di prendere le nuvole_

_La storia della mia vita, la porto a casa_  
Io guido tutta la notte per cercare di tenerla al caldo ed il tempo  
è congelato

_La storia della mia vita, le do speranza (le do speranza)  
Io spendo il suo amore finchè non ne ha più dentro (finchè non ne ha più dentro)  
La storia della mia vita (la storia de, la storia della)  
La storia della mia vita  
La storia della mia vita (la storia de, la storia della)  
La storia della mia vita_ _)_

“i ragazzi applaudirono entusiasti e Jake e Ryder si risedettero dandosi un pugno-contro-pugno di soddisfazione.

Will si voltò verso Finn che sorrise entusiasta per la bravura dei ragazzi mentre la sala si pienava di applausi e gridolini eccitati.

“Altri?” chiese il professor Shuester

 

 

Dopo un altro paio di canzoni i ragazzi iniziarono ad andarsene. Rachel si fermò a parlare con Marley per dargli dei consigli vocali mentre Finn lanciava una occhiata eloquente a Kurt, indicando Blaine, che sistemava la borsa, con lo sguardo, prima di dirigersi verso Ryder.

 _Se non ci provi ora te ne pentirai per parecchio tempo._ Le parole che Finn gli aveva detto in macchina gli rimbombarono in testa.

_Devo riuscire a mettere da parte le mia paure, o soffriremo entrambi inutilmente._

Kurt si avvicinò a Blaine che si mise lo zaino in spalla senza accorgersi del ragazzo.

“ehi!” disse Kurt facendo sobbalzare il ragazzo che si girò di scatto.

“Kurt! Sono contento che tu sia tornato, sai per sostenere tuo fratello e Rachel,” disse abbassando la testa, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire

Kurt si schiari la gola in imbarazzo _Dio com’è dura_.

“La verita..” iniziò “ la verità e che …” Blaine attese “…  non sono venuto solo per Finn” disse infine Kurt. Blaine spalancò gli occhi. ”pensavo che, bhe… mi sembrava una buona occasione per… parlare.. sai” lo guardò meglio “ riguardo a noi due”

Solo allora Kurt si rese conto che erano rimasti solo loro due nella sala e ringraziò mentalmente Finn per questo.

Blaine si sedette e Kurt lo seguì subito.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo prima che Blaine parlasse

“Mi dispiace sul serio, per come è andata fra di noi Kurt, io …”

Kurt lo sorprese interrompendolo

“ci ho pensato molto. Valutando i pro e i contro di tutta la nostra relazione e mi sono reso conto che non posso continuare ad essere arrabbiato con te e ha rifiutarmi d stare con te perché la verità è che non posso vivere senza di te.” Disse Kurt tutto d’un fiato guardando il pavimento davanti a lui.

Blaine rimase spiazzato da quelle parole prima di sospirare e avvicinarsi a Kurt per posargli un bacio casto sulle labbra.

“Non ti lascerò andare via tanto facilmente. È una promessa” Disse Blaine sorridendo al ragazzo. Kurt rispose al sorriso e gli prese una mano, incrociandola alla sua.

“Era ora” La voce di Finn sorprese entrambi i ragazzi che  girarono di colpo la testa ritrovandosi Finn e Rachel appoggiati allo stipite della porta.

“ottimo lavoro fratellino” disse poi girandosi e, prendendo Rachel per mano, si avviò verso l’uscita dell’edificio lascando la coppia nel più totale imbarazzo.


	11. Capitolo 9 Forget You

**Capitolo 9 Forget You**

“ sono ingrassata?” chiese Rachel posizionata davanti allo specchio con la maglia  tirata su per mostrare la pancia.

Kurt lanciò a Finn una occhiataccia di avvertimento _non dire mai ad una ragazza che è ingrassata o se lo legherà al dito e ti porterà rancore per il resto della vita._

Finn deglutì  e si rigirò verso la ragazza che aspettava una risposta con uno sguardo preoccupato.

“ti sono cresciute le tette” affermò Finn con sguardo convinto in direzione della donna incinta.

Kurt si sbatté una mano sul volto e Santana ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.

“Frankenteen ha ragione. Sei ancora più scopabile così”

A quelle parole Rachel arrossì e Kurt alzò gli occhi, improvvisamente non più interessato alla conversazione

“Sai, è una sorpresa per tutti il fatto che ancora non vi siete saltati a dosso. Vivi qui da più di tre mesi e non avete fatto nulla, voi due” ripeté per enfatizzare la cosa come se fosse stranissimo “ voi siete quelli che avevano il vizio di saltarsi addosso appena restavate soli per più di 5 minuti.”

Santana scosse la testa delusa

“ avevo scommesso con Puck che vi avremmo trovati avvinghiati come calamari entro una settimana e ho perso.”

Finn sorrise alla ragazza che amava fregandosene della conversazione che stava avvenendo dietro di lui.

Si avvicinò a Rachel e le accarezzò la pancia da cui si intravedeva un bozzetto. Rachel incrociò le mani con le sue

“si inizia a notare la mia pancia da bebè” disse lei sorridendo

“è proprio qui dentro”

“già” annuì lei

“sembra incredibile che c’è un bambino che cresce dentro di te. Voi donne siete piccine ma più forti di un carro armato.”

Santana e Kurt sorrisero dal tavolo su cui erano seduti quel giorno.

Rachel tirò giù la maglia e Finn si staccò da lei.

“come vanno le lezioni di danza con Cassandra?” chiese Kurt quando la ragazza si avvicinò a loro.

Rachel sospirò

“mi ha cacciata dalle sue lezioni perché ha scoperto che ho chiesto in segreteria informazioni su come seguire lezioni on-line e cose simili.”

Finn le si sedette accanto e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“ha fatto due più due e ha capito che sono incinta.” Poi le scoppiò un risata e senza divertimento “ pensò che le sue urla si siano sentite almeno fino al piano terra.”

Finn le diede un bacio sul capo.

“sei bravissima così, non hai bisogno di Cassandra o dei suoi insulti” disse incoraggiante

“Finn ha ragione” annuì Kurt “ fregatene di quello che dice quell’acida della tua insegnante. Gli rode perché tu hai più talento di lei e un giorno sfonderai.”

Rachel sorrise grata di avere amici che riuscivano a tirarti su il morale in quel modo.

Poi Santana guardò l’orologio.

“la pausa pranzo è finita, gente” disse alzandosi in piedi, prendendo la busta di cibo cinese che avevano ordinato e buttandola nel secchio. “ voi due dovete tornare a studiare mentre io e Finn andiamo a guadagnare un po’ di spiccioli per mandare avanti questa baracca.

 

Kurt e Rachel si guardarono attorno preoccupati una volta entrati alla NYADA per le lezioni pomeridiane. La gente sussurrava e lanciava strane occhiate risolini nella loro direzione. I due si guardarono qualche secondo prima che Rachel alzasse le spalle e si dirigesse verso l’auditorium per la lezione di canto con Madame Tibidoux.

Fece una pausa in bagno per ri-sistemarsi il trucco quando si rese conto che le risate erano rivolte verso di lei.

Improvvisamente si ritrovò al liceo come se qualcuno le avesse appena lanciato addosso una granita.

 _Che caspita succede?_ Poi le venne l’illuminazione _Hanno scoperto che sono incinta e che Cassandra mi ha cacciato dalle lezioni di danza con lei. Le notizie viaggiano troppo in fretta in questa scuola._

La ragazza fece un respiro profondo e uscì dal bagno lanciando una occhiataccia alle studentesse ancora dentro.

Non gli importava nulla quando era a Lima perché sapeva che se ne sarebbe andata ma qui a New York sapere che ridevano di lei le faceva male. Nonostante tutto camminò a mento in alto fino a che non arrivò all’auditorium. Entrò dall’entrata dietro il palco e si chiuse la porta alle spalle per poi appoggiarcisi contro facendo un sospiro abbattuto chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo sapendo di essere puntuale e che quindi era ancora da sola.

“Mattinata dura?” disse una voce. Rachel aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa per ritrovarsi davanti la sua insegnante di canto. Subito si staccò dalla porta e si scusò

“mi scusi, non sapevo fosse già arrivata” disse la ragazza mortificata per la scena cui aveva dovuto assistere la donna.

Lei sorrise “ ho sentito un po’ di voce su di te stamattina” la donna la invitò a sedersi “ mi piacerebbe che me ne parlassi tu. Smentissi o confermassi.”

La ragazza annuì e si sedette su una delle poltrone di scena sul palco. L’auditorium era immenso, e il palco era circondato di poltrone vuote. Era lì che si tenevano le lezioni con Madame Tibidoux. Erano completamente sole.

“Due mesi fa ho scoperto di essere incinta, adesso sono al terzo mese” disse senza troppi giri di parole. Con lei bisognava essere schietti. “ Così ho chiesto informazioni in segreteria per sapere come fare con le lezioni e gli esami una volta che diventerò più grossa e Cassandra stamattina lo ha scoperto e mi ha cacciato dalle sue lezioni da Danza, e penso che a questo punto lo sappia tutta la scuola” Disse diretta guardando la donna che annuì, spingendola a continuare “ma non mi interessa se lei mi caccia dalle sue lezioni, so che un giorno diventerò una stella e che riuscirò a fare quello che lei ha solo paura di provare.” Disse convinta la ragazza. La donna sorrise felice della risposta.

“Ami il padre del tuo bambino?” chiese lei

“Rachel sorrise “ più della mia stessa vita. Io e Finn eravamo insieme al Liceo, ma lui mi ha lasciato dopo aver scoperto che volevo restare con lui e Kurt a Lima per un anno dato che nessuno dei due era stato ammesso all’università qui a New York. Ha anteposto la mia felicità alla sua e non potrei essergli più grata per questo. Mi ha costretto a salire sul treno che mi avrebbe portato qui e ha ripensarci adesso è stata la cosa più altruistica che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me.” La ragazza appoggiò la schiena alla poltrona, con le lacrime negli occhi, persa nei ricordi.” poi ci siamo rivisti al matrimonio di un mio amico e non abbiamo proprio resistito”

L’altra rimase in silenzio per un po’ prima di parlare “ sembra un ragazzo d’oro. Non fartelo scappare”

Le porte dell’auditorium che si aprivano interruppero il silenzio e il resto degli studenti iniziò a entrare e Rachel scese dal palco ringraziando con lo sguardo la donna che si posizionò al centro, come suo solito. Nessuno delle due si accorse del ragazzo che usciva di soppiatto da dietro le quinte.

 

 

Brody non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva sentito. Rachel, la ragazza che lui amava, era incinta.

Era questo il motivo per cui lei aveva rotto così all’improvviso.

Non aveva creduto alle voci subdole delle studentesse durante il pranzo.

_“Hai sentito le urla stamattina?” disse la bionda con gli occhi neri che mangiava l’insalata all’amica._

_“quali urla?” disse quella mora_

_“come hai fatto ha non sentire Cassandra questa mattina, Emma?” la guardò sbalordita la bionda_

_“ ma che cosa è successo, Clo?”_

_“a Quanto pare Rachel, quella bassa con il naso grosso, è stata cacciata dalle sue lezioni di danza”_

_Emma alzò le spalle “ e dov’è la novità, ne caccia uno al giorno”_

_Clo sorrise “ è il motivo per cui l’ha cacciata la cosa divertente. A quanto pare è incinta” Emma sgranò gli occhi_

_“cosa?”_

_“già, quella sciocca si è giocata ogni sua possibile carriera futura. Con un bambino non riuscirà a sfondare a Broadway o in qualunque altro campo artistico.”_

_“pensi sia del ragazzo con cui usciva tempo fa? Quel Brody?” la ragazza iniziò ad abbassare la voce ma Brody, dalla sua posizione parzialmente nascosto dalla colonna poteva sentire tutto._

_Clo annui convinta “ e di chi sennò? Chi altro vuoi se la prenda quella tappa?”_

_Ma Emma non era convinta “ ma non li ho più visti assieme. Forse lui non lo sa”_

_“bhè, lo saprà presto.”_

Brody aveva quindi deciso di nascondersi dietro le quinte, aspettare Rachel, che sapeva aveva lezione in auditorium, e parlargli per capire se era vero.

Poteva essere il padre del suo bambino e lei non gli diceva nulla?

Voleva capire e ricevere una spiegazione, e magari anche convincerla che lui era quello giusto, che Finn l’aveva lasciata e che era pronto a farlo di nuovo.

Aveva sentito poco del discorso con la insegnante, ma aveva capito quello che gli serviva.

Rachel era incinta di tre mesi, Cassandra l’aveva scoperto e l’aveva cacciata, ma, punto più importante, Rachel se ne fregava.

Brody si era innamorato, in maniera ossessiva, della ragazza.

Era Forte, indipendente e non si faceva intimorire da nulla.

Lei era sua e di nessun altro.

Per questo aveva deciso che il giorno successivo gli avrebbe fatto visita.


	12. Capitolo 10 Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Capitolo 10 Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Santana non riusciva a crederci. Era a New York e lavorava in un ristorante/karaoke.

Brittany e Sam erano stati la spinta decisiva che le aveva fatto capire che a Lima non c’era più nulla per lei. Ne l’amore ne il supporto necessario per diventare famosa.

Si era praticamente imposta a Kurt e Rachel ma sapeva che quei due in qualche modo le volevano bene.

Si era anche convinta che doveva semplicemente aspettare se o quando Brittany sarebbe ritornata da lei.  Aveva cominciato a credere che Brittany fosse l’unica in grado di amare una stronza come lei, per questo quando quella ragazza con i capelli biondi si era presentata a lavorare un giorno qualunque della settimana le era venuto il panico.

Aveva cercato di evitarla come la peste ma lei era, semplicemente, _ovunque_ , andava in bagno e c’era, andava in cucina e c’era.

_Dov’è Berry quando serve?_

La ragazza stava andando nel panico.

“Ciao” disse una voce alle sue spalle che la fece sobbalzare.

Santana si ritrovò quella nuova a un metro da lei.

“piacere di conoscerti!” disse subito Santana facendo ridere la ragazza.

“non mi sono nemmeno presentata. Come fai a sapere che sarà un piacere conoscermi?”

Santana sorrise per la gaffe fatta.

“istinto” disse allora. Allungò la mano “Santana”

“Dani” sorrise l’altra stringendola.

_È carina, oddio sto iniziando a sudare, perché deve sorridere in quel modo?_

“come mai a New York?” chiese Santana

“sono scappata di casa dopo aver fatto Coming out _._ I miei genitori non approvavano i miei gusti”

_È carina ed è gay. Mi butto._

“ho avuto lo stesso problema con mia nonna. Quando gli ho rivelato che ero lesbica mi ha cacciato di casa. E dopo che mi sono lasciata con la mia ragazza mi sono trasferita a casa di alcuni miei compagni del liceo che studiano alla NYADA.”

“Cavoli, mi piacerebbe incontrarli un giorno. Per entrare alla NYADA ce ne vuole di talento”

“già! Io ho deciso che il college non faceva per me. Sono qui per diventare una stella. Non ho bisogno di insegnanti per farlo.”

“Sei decisa. Mi piaci” disse Dani prima di girarsi e ricominciare a servire  i piatti lasciando Santana nella confusione.

 

Le nausee mattutine non aiutavano Rachel, proprio no. Nemmeno il fatto che avesse sempre sonno aiutava la sua concentrazione.

E la dolcezza con cui Finn si prendeva cura di lei la mattina la stavano rendendo pigra.

“te la meriti un po’ di pigrizia” le aveva sussurrato Finn quella mattina spegnendo la sveglia la posto suo e invitandola a rimanere a casa, che la NYADA non andava da nessuna parte. E Rachel aveva ceduto alle coccole del materasso.

Non immaginava che quella non sarebbe stata per niente un giornata tranquilla.

Quando si risvegliò il sole era alto e c’era un foglietto sul lato del cuscino di Finn.

 

_Ti ho preparato la colazione, basta che la riscaldi con il microonde._

_Io e Santana siamo al lavoro e Kurt è a scuola._

_Rilassati e goditi la giornata._

_Ti amo_

_Tuo Finn_

Rachel sorrise e si strinse nella maglietta del ragazzo che aveva iniziato ad usare come pigiama.

Finn diceva che era inutile che gli fregasse le magliette perché lui non andava da nessuna parte e se voleva strizzarsi addosso a lui durante la notte poteva farlo benissimo. Lui non se la sarebbe presa.

Rachel sorrise al ricordo di quella conversazione avvenuta alle 3 di notte, conversazione che riguardava altri argomenti, la maglietta era venuta dopo.

 

Avevano iniziato a sbaciucchiarsi come al solito ma la cosa era diventata più profonda e Finn aveva iniziato a scendere con le mani lungo il suo fondoschiena.

Lei lo aveva bloccato e si era scusata, ma aveva paura a lasciarsi troppo andare dopo solo due mesi che si erano ritrovati.

Dovevano ricominciare a conoscersi.

Finn aveva sorriso  e le aveva baciato il naso, riportando le mani su punti più consoni, affermando che se continuava a dormire solo con quella canottiera trasparente non lo aiutava. La ragazza aveva riso e si era fregata la maglietta, e non l’aveva più lasciata andare.

 

La ragazza decise che non poteva stare tutto il giorno nel letto, nonostante il desiderio di Finn, quindi si stiracchiò e si diresse verso il bagno per farsi la doccia.

La giornata prese una brutta piega verso metà della doccia, quando suonò il campanello.

“Un attimo!” urlò la ragazza mettendosi velocemente la felpa di Finn che era poggiata sulla sedia e un paio di pantaloni. Con i capelli ancora bagnati fece una corsa e andò ad aprire la porta, desiderando subito di aver guardato nello spioncino prima di aprire.

Brody, in tutta la sua statura e con il suo sguardo di superiorità la guardò dall’altro in basso facendo un sorriso sghembo alla vista dei suoi capelli bagnati sulle spalle.

Era sexy in quel modo, anche se una parte del subconscio di Brody si chiese di chi era quell’enorme felpa, perché di certo non era di Kurt o di Santana.

“Rachel, sono felice di vederti” disse lui

“mi dispiace non poter dire la stessa cosa. “ rispose lei con un tono tra l’irritazione e la preoccupazione “ti avevo detto che non volevo rivederti. Che ci fai qui?”

Lui si mise le mani in tasca “ ero curioso di sapere quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che sei incinta. Non pensi che mi avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo dato che potrei benissimo essere il padre?”

Lei incrociò le braccia cercando di sembrare convincente. “ è di Finn, non è tuo.”

Lui scoppiò a ridere.

“Perché non ti togli il dubbio e fai un testi di paternità? Ha più possibilità di essere mio che suo, e questo lo sai meglio me!”

“Brody..” iniziò Rachel “Posso essere un padre migliore di lui.” Disse ma venne interrotto da un’altra voce

“Mi sembra che lei ti abbia detto di andarsene” Santana spuntò dietro le spalle di Brody con una faccia poco promettente.

Brody si voltò verso Rachel “ pensa a quello che ti ho detto” e se ne andò.

Santana si voltò verso la ragazza.

“che ci faceva qui quell’essere?” chiese indicando le scale mentre Rachel si sedeva sul divano con lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

Santana entrò e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle prima di raggiungere Rachel sul divano.

“spero che tu non dia ascolto alle sue parole”

Rachel guardò l’amica in lacrime

“ha ragione… e non ci avevo mai pensato seriamente”

“ragione su cosa, Rachel?”

Rachel la guardò disperata. “ il bambino potrebbe essere di Brody, è molto più probabile. Con Finn sono stata a letto solo una volta.”

Santana si mise una mano davanti agli occhi. _Che casino. E ora come lo diciamo a Finn che potrebbe non essere suo?_

“E se scopri che non è suo che fai?, vai da Brody e gli e lo dici?”

“non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con Brody, nel momento in cui ho detto ho scoperto di essere incinta ho pensato solo a Finn, perché nonostante la mia storia con Brody, sapevo che io e Finn ci saremmo sposati un giorno.”

“Rachel devi parlare con Finn”

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi.

“come posso fargli questo?”

 

Nessuna delle due si accorse della porta che si apriva, troppo prese dalla discussione.

 

“Come faccio a dirgli che il bambino potrebbe non essere suo ma di Brody, come riuscirebbe a crescere un bambino che non è il suo dopo tutto quello che è successo fra noi due. Sarebbe come rimarcare il mio tradimento nei suoi confronti quando era in Georgia.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio

“ Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi rimanere nel dubbio o fare il test?”

Rachel si mise la testa fra le mani prima di rispondere alla ragazza.

“voglio saperlo” disse dopo qualche secondo “  voglio sapere chi è il padre biologico del mio bambino”

“non farlo Rachel” disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Le due ragazze si girarono trovando Finn alle loro spalle, fermo davanti alla porta d’ingresso con gli occhi feriti.


	13. Capitolo 11 Imagine

**Capitolo 11 Imagine**

Rachel rimase paralizzata alla vista del suo ragazzo fermo sulla porta, con ancora indosso il cappotto.

Gli occhi pieni di dolori mostravano che il ragazzo aveva ascoltato un bel pezzo della conversazione e non era decisamente d’accordo con la scelta della ragazza.

A Santana gli si strinse il cuore a vedere gli occhi dell’amico, perché Finn per lei era un _amico_ , così feriti, traditi. Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

“non farlo Rachel”

La ragazza riuscì in qualche modo ad alzarsi in piedi per avvicinarsi al ragazzo

“Finn, da quanto sei lì?”

“abbastanza da capire che se scoprirai che il figlio è di Brody non saprai che fartene”

Rachel scosse la testa “non è vero Finn, io …”

“Rachel, a che ti serve sapere chi è il padre?” il ragazzo la guardò negli cercando di ricacciare le lacrime

“a me non interessa se il padre sia Io o Brody o se ti fossi ubriaca e fossi andata a letto con Blaine. Non mi interesserebbe. Io ti amo e voglio vivere con te e passare il resto della vita con te.”

Rachel si mise una mano tra i capelli.

“ e poi sono sicuro che il bambino sia mio.”

“ma come possiamo saperlo con certezza?”

“io ne sono sicuro. So che questo bambino è mio, e come mio lo crescerò.”

Santana non sapeva come faceva Finn a resistere.

Guardava la scena con gli occhi sgranati, e più lo guardava, più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse speciale il ragazzo.

 _Al liceo l’ho trattato come una merda. Non se lo merita. Sul serio_.

Rachel si chiuse gli occhi e si portò le mani sulla faccia.

“io voglio esserne sicura Finn. Voglio fare un test di paternità, che tu lo voglia o no.”

Quello fu il colpo finale, Finn si girò e si diresse verso la porta della camera da letto, chiudendola con un botto.

Rachel si ritrovò davanti alla porta della camera, senza sapere bene cosa fare per risolvere la situazione.

Santana si rese conto che Finn probabilmente era quello a cui serviva di più una mano, sorpassò quindi Rachel e entrò nella stanza, trovando Finn appoggiato al muro con la testa fra le mani e il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

Lei si sedette proprio accanto a lui e gli posò un braccio intorno alle spalle, cercando di fargli sentire il suo affetto.

Finn appoggiò la testa sulla spalla della latina mentre  continuava a singhiozzare, cacciando fuori tutto lo stress accumulato durante tutta la gravidanza.

Passò qualche minuto prima che Finn le parlasse.

“è come se non avesse fiducia in noi, sai?” le disse “ come se non avesse più fiducia in me”

La ragazza lo strinse di più a se.

“Ti ammiro, sai?” Disse lei “ La ami talmente tanto che sei pronto a prenderti la responsabilità di un figlio che potrebbe non essere tuo. Non è da tutti”

Finn sorrise “sono pronto a crescere un bambino che non è mio per lei. La amo più della mia stessa vita, e amo il bambino allo stesso modo. Non capisco perché Rachel vuole fare quel test.”

Santana lo guardò bene “Prima è passato Brody, lo hai perso per un soffio.”

Finn alzò la testa di scatto voltandosi per guardare in faccia Santana

“prego?”

Lei annuì

“è riuscito a metter il dubbio nella mente di Rachel, e quando quella ragazza si mette qualcosa in testa non le passa facilmente”

Il ragazzo si asciugò le lacrime con il polso della manica.

“che ne dici se adesso ti fai una bella dormita e ti rilassi un pochino?” propose Santana alzandosi in piedi e tirando su anche il gigante che rise.

“Forza, buttati sul letto, non voglio vederti prima di cena” detto ciò la ragazza si diresse verso la porta e uscì, lasciando solo il ragazzo che si buttò sul letto, distrutto.

 

Uscendo dalla stanza trovò Rachel con il cappotto, in procinto di uscire, con in mano una busta con dentro il pettine di Finn.

Santana alzò un sopracciglio

“ voglio fare questo test Santana, non posso vivere con un dubbio del genere.”

Detto ciò uscì dalla casa prima che Santana ebbe il tempo di fermarla.

 

Quando Kurt tornò a casa quel pomeriggio trovò Santana che chiacchierava con Dani al telefono, Finn chiuso nella sua stanza e nessuna traccia di Rachel.

“che è successo?” chiese appena la ragazza riattaccò il telefono.

Santana sospirò “per farla breve, Brody si è presentato qui affermando di avere più possibilità di essere il padre di Finn. Rachel ha deciso di fare un test di paternità. Hanno litigato. Lei è uscita e Finn è distrutto dalla situazione.” Disse con un tono tranquillo.

Kurt rimase shockato. Gli occhi andarono subito verso la camera del fratello ma Santana lo bloccò.

“Gli ho detto di farsi una bella dormita, di solito aiuta.”

Kurt annui.

“Come mai Rachel ha deciso di fare il test?” chiese poi il ragazzo.

Santana scosse la testa

“dice che non può vivere con questo dubbio tutta la vita. Ed è questo che ha spezzato Finn, dice che è come se lei non si fidasse più di loro, perché nonostante tutto lui è convinto che il bambino sia suo.” Kurt si lasciò cadere sul divano

“Quindi Rachel è andata a fare il test di paternità?”

Santana annui “ si è portata una spazzola di Finn con lei per confrontare il DNA”

“che situazione!”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto finche Santana non decise che era il momento di affrontare qualcosa di più allegro

“di un po’…” disse girandosi verso il ragazzo “ come vanno le cose tra te e l’hobbit?”

Kurt sorrise

“è difficile, sai essendo in due città diverse, ma vogliamo farla funzionare questa volta. Skype aiuta a vedersi più spesso, ma non vedo l’ora che si trasferisca qui così potremmo stare assieme.”

A quelle parole Santana si preoccupò.

“dove lo mettiamo Blaine quando arriva? Questa casa non è un albergo”

Kurt alzò le spalle

“prima o poi Finn e Rachel si dovranno trasferire da qualche altra parte, no? Non cresceranno il loro figlio in questo bordello e vorranno avere la loro privacy.”

“spero sul serio che il bambino sia di Finn” affermò Santana

“già, sarebbe di sicuro più facile.” Confermò Kurt “ dici che è meglio se usciamo stasera? “ chiese Kurt dopo un po’ “ per lasciarli da soli?”

“non sarebbe male come idea”

Si zittirono quando sentirono il rumore dell’acqua del lavandino del bagno.

Qualche attimo dopo Finn uscì dalla stanza, con gli occhi stanchi  e a passo lento.

“ehi tettine mosce, ti senti meglio?” chiese Santana al ragazzo

Lui alzò le spalle

“mi vado a fare un giro” disse lui dirigendosi verso la porta

“non fare nulla di stupido” gli urlò Kurt dietro

Finn gli fece un segno con la mano e uscì dalla casa.

“merda”

Santana annuì

“è messo male”

“mi viene voglia di prender la nana a schiaffi a volte”

Kurt si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina

“mangiamo qualcosa?”

 

Quando Rachel varcò la porta di casa, quella sera, due paia di occhi le furono addosso.

Si guardò attorno ma non trovò quello che cercava.

“dov’è Finn?”

Chiese guardando i ragazzi.

“è uscito qualche ora fa per farsi un giro, non è ancora ritornato.

La ragazza quindi si girò e uscì di nuovo, alla ricerca del ragazzo, ignorando le urla di Santana che gli dicevano di aspettarlo in casa, che c’era il rischio che piovesse.

La ragazza si diresse diretta verso Central Park, era lì che andavano sempre insieme quando il pomeriggio erano entrambi liberi.

Passavano le giornate stesi sul prato o facendo una camminata, o guardando le famiglie che passavano sorridendo, consapevoli che presto sarebbero stati come loro.

Lo trovò seduto su una panchina di fronte al lago, nel punto in cui si erano fatti una foto qualche settimana prima.

“Finn!”

Disse lei per farsi accorgere della sua presenza. Lui girò la testa e la guardò e la ragazza vide che il ragazzo era ferito dal suo comportamento e dalla sua mancanza di fiducia.

Le scappò un singhiozzo e il ragazzo subito si alzò per avvicinarsi a lei.

“Ho fatto… ho fatto il test” disse lei mentre il cuore del ragazzo mancava qualche battito.

“Rachel perché?” disse lui

“mi…mi dispiace Finn” disse lei gettandosi fra le braccia

Era fatta, lui non era il padre. Il padre era Brody. Come avrebbero fatto adesso?

“mi dispiace… non averti creduto!” disse lei “ mi dispiace non aver avuto fiducia in te”

Finn la guardò sorpreso e la ragazza si staccò asciugandosi le lacrime e mostrando un enorme sorriso.

“ è tuo. È sempre stato tuo. E mi dispiace per non aver avuto fiducia in te”

“non importa” disse lui prima di stringerla in un bacio senza precedenti.

Le lacrime della ragazza smisero di cadere dagli occhi mentre Rachel gli stringeva le braccia intorno al collo e Finn la stringeva di più a se approfondendo il bacio.


	14. Capitolo 12 Edge of Glory

**Capitolo 12 Edge of Glory**

Quando quella sera Finn e Rachel tornarono a casa i ragazzi nell’appartamento capirono che si era tutto il risolto, e il sorriso sulle labbra dei ragazzi era un chiaro indizio su chi fosse il padre del bambino.

Kurt si ritrovò ad urlare un “bisogna festeggiare” e a chiamare qualsiasi locale per ordinare cibo a domicilio.

I ragazzi si ritrovarono quindi stesi sul divano a mangiare un quintale di pizza ridendo e ripensando a quando erano al liceo e alle cavolate che facevano.

Kurt capì che la serata era finita quando si rese conto che alla fine erano solo lui e Santana a parlare perché Finn e Rachel erano impegnati in ben altre attività.

Santana scosse la testa

“esiste la camera da letto per certe cose, Finnocenza” il ragazzo sorrise, e senza avvertire Rachel, la afferrò prendendola in braccio e si alzò seguendo il consiglio della latina.

Lei scoppiò a ridere ma poi si impossessò di nuovo delle labbra del ragazzo che raggiunse la camera da letto, chiudendo la porta con un calcio dietro di lui.

Santana e Kurt, rimasti nel salone scoppiarono a ridere

“dovrò ricominciare a usare i tappi per le orecchie” disse Kurt appoggiando la schiena al divano.

Santana scosse la testa “ pensa se il figlio fosse stato di Brody” disse lei sgranando gli occhi

“mi sarebbe dispiaciuto un casino per Finn.”

Santana annuì alle parole di Kurt “ sarebbe stato devastante per entrambi”

“bhè, cara Santana, io vado a dormire e spero di addormentarmi velocemente”

La ragazza annuì prima di alzarsi seguendo le orme dell’amico e dirigendosi nella sua camera da letto.

 

La settimana successiva volò abbastanza velocemente.

Le cose erano tornate alla normalità, se per normalità si intende Finn e Rachel che si sbaciucchiano appena hanno un minuto disponibile, questo è ovvio.

Insieme alla pace ritrovata arrivarono delle notizie da Lima.

Le Nuove direzioni avevano avuto le date e i nomi delle regionali e il professor Shuester aveva invitato tutti i ragazzi, compresi quelli fuori dallo stato, come Quinn, Puck e Mercedes per una rimpatriata in grande stile, e magari festeggiare una possibile vittoria.

Per questo motivo Venerdì pomeriggio i ragazzi si ritrovarono in macchina per raggiungere la loro vecchia scuola, luogo dove si sarebbero tenute le regionali.

“Sarà fantastico rivedere tutti quanti”

“Quinn e Mercedes sanno che sei incinta?” chiese Finn tenendola per mano guardando la pancia della ragazza.

Rachel annuì. “ ho parlato con loro qualche settimana fa. Immagino che saranno abbastanza eccitate quando mi vedranno.”

“Ragazzi, ce l’avete fatta” la voce del professor Shuester gli arrivò da dietro le loro spalle.

I ragazzi si stavano dirigendo verso l’auditorium della scuola per ricongiungersi con Kurt e Santana che erano arrivati lì quella mattina. Rachel aveva una ecografia quindi non avevano potute andarci prima.

“professore” disse Finn abbracciando l’amico

“Rachel sei radiosa più che mai. Come vanno le cose ragazzi?”

Rachel sorrise

“stiamo fantasticamente, professore. Non vediamo l’ora di vedere l’esibizione dei ragazzi” disse Rachel ampliando il sorriso.

“ma guarda che MILF* che va in giro per la scuola!” disse una voce.

Finn sorrise riconoscendola

“Puck!” disse il ragazzo abbracciando l’amico che era appena arrivato. “che mi dici, amico?”

“io sto alla grande, e ho sentito che pure voi due vi siete dati da fare al matrimonio” disse quindi guardando la pancia di Rachel.

Lei Sorrise gioiosa “  tu che ci racconti, Noah?”

“sto frequentando l’università di Lima, giusto per fare qualcosa”

Lei scosse la testa. Il professore dovette interrompere quella riunione.

“mi dispiace interrompervi ma stanno per iniziare, venite, abbiamo i posti riservati.”

 

Ritornare in quell’auditorium era strano. Ci avevano passato così tanto tempo che entrarci da spettatori era malinconico.

Quinn quasi stritolò Rachel quando la vide con quella piccola pancia che si intravedeva sotto la maglietta, e Mercedes si unì a lei appena arrivò.

“mio Dio Rachel è fantastico!” disse la ragazza abbracciandola raggiante.

“sai già qual è il sesso?” chiese la diva di Los Angeles.

Rachel scosse la testa “ il medico dice che dovrò aspettare ancora qualche mese, è troppo presto per scoprirlo.”

“stanno per iniziare, meglio sedersi” li raggiunse Kurt, eccitato per Blaine.

Rachel si voltò verso Finn, che stava chiacchierando con Mike e Puck.

“Finn, è meglio sedersi, ora iniziando.”

Le  luci nell’auditorium si spensero e il presentatore salì sul palco.

“Sono curiosa di vedere i nostri discendenti che cosa si sono inventati” Disse Rachel sussurrando a Finn mentre Santana più avanti rideva della pessima scelta di abbigliamento di Emma.

“il bianco non è esattamente il tuo colore” affermò la latina scuotendo la testa. Kurt da dietro la schiena le diede una botta in testa, intimandola a fare silenzio.

Finn scosse la testa con un sorriso.

“Diamo un benvenuto alle Nuove Direzioni” disse l’uomo sul palco

“eccoli”

 I ragazzi cominciarono a cantare e Rachel si ritrovò ad applaudire insieme al resto degli spettatori nel mezzo della canzone.

Alla fine della prima canzone Rachel appoggiò la testa al ragazzo.

“Il Glee Club è in buone mani, con il professor Shuester come guida” disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Il ragazzo sorrise e gli altri partirono con la seconda canzone.

Finn vide Kurt sulle poltrone sotto le sue sorridere a Blaine e non poté non ricordare la chiamata che Blaine gli aveva fatto qualche giorno prima.

 

_Il ragazzo stava tornando a casa dal lavoro quando il telefono gli aveva squillato._

_Lo tirò fuori e vide la scritta_ Blaine _sullo schermo._

_“pronto?”_

_“ehi Finn. Come va?”_

_Finn era sorpreso. Da quando Blaine chiamava lui?_

_“tutto bene. È successo qualcosa a Lima?” chiese preoccupato_

_“nono. Stiamo tutti bene, e carichi per le regionali.”_

_“bene, sono contento per voi.”_

_Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio_

_“come mai mi hai chiamato?” chiese quindi Finn_

_Blaine ridacchiò nervoso “bhé, ecco… volevo chiederti una cosa.”_

_“dimmi tutto”_

_“ volevo… voglio… voglio chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo.”_

_Ci fu un silenzio che durò fin troppo per Blaine dalla parte del telefono di Finn._

_Il ragazzo era senza parole_

_“wow” riuscì a dire il ragazzo “ questo non me lo aspettavo. Cosa ti serve da me, esattamente? L’ultima volta che ho organizzato un matrimonio non è finita bene.”_

_Il ragazzo rabbrividì al ricordo della chiamata della polizia che li avvertita che Quinn aveva avuto un incidente stradale e la signorina Pillsbury che scappava via._

_La corsa in ospedale non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata._

_“voglio la tua approvazione” chiese Blaine d’un fiato. “ Ho parlato con Burt e Carole, ma mi sembra giusto farlo anche con te, perché sei suo fratello.”_

_Finn sorrise, grato della considerazione che aveva per lui._

_“Ami Kurt?” chiese_

_“più della mia vita”_

_“e allora hai la mia_ approvazione _” Finn sorrise “ma sappi questo, fagli del male un’altra volta e vedrai come sono riuscito a fare un occhio nero a Puck durante il secondo anno”_

_Blaine rise “ stai tranquillo”_

Finn sorrise guardando Kurt _serve solo che lui dica Si!_ Poi il ragazzo si voltò verso Rachel e gli prese la mano, incrociandola con la sua.

Lei in risposta poggiò la sua testa sulla spalla del ragazzo.

I ragazzi finirono la loro canzoni con un inchino e il pubblico esplose in applausi alzandosi in piedi.

Alla fine delle acclamazioni il gruppo ritornò dietro le quinte e Finn vide il sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra del suo vecchio professore.

_Sono sicuro che i ragazzi se la caveranno fin troppo bene alle nazionali._

La vittoria fu scontata, Il matrimonio improvvisato del professore un po’ meno.

Guardando i due adulti scambiarsi i voti, Finn non poté fare a meno di pensare a lui e Rachel.

Lei gli circondò con un braccio la vita, quasi immaginando i suoi pensieri e lui gli accarezzò la schiena.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Blaine che lanciava strane occhiate a Kurt, come a voler vedere come reagisse il ragazzo.

Subito dopo i ragazzi decisero di andare a festeggiare da Breadstix e Finn prese Blaine da parte.

“Quando hai intenzione di chiederglielo?” chiese il maggiore

Blaine scosse la testa “ prima devo comprare l’anello. Suggerimenti?”

“Non ne ho idea” disse l’altro “ Rachel è più facile in queste cose. Piccolo ma brillante, come lei”

“Quando gli e lo richiederai gli ridarai l’anello che gli hai dato l’hanno scorso?” Chiese Blaine con un sorriso sghembò

Finn scosse la testa, ridendo.

“Quando ci lasciammo alla stazione lei mi ridiede l’anello ma non gli e lo ridarò.” Disse lui “ Quel matrimonio non è andato bene, eravamo giovani e stupidi, quindi ne comprerò un altro”

“nella speranza di non essere più stupidi ma solo giovani?” chiese il ragazzo.

Finn rise di cuore “ qualcosa del genere”

La chiacchierata venne interrotta dall’arrivo di Rachel.

“ecco dove eravate.” Disse lei “ vi stavamo appettando. Andiamo ad abbuffarci?”

Finn la prese per mano, lanciò un sguardo d’intesa a Blaine, e i tre si avviarono verso l’uscita.


	15. Capitolo 13 Fire and Rain

**Capitolo 13 Fire and Rain**

La pancia di Rachel iniziava ad essere evidente.

Alla NYADA lo sapevano tutti visto l’incidente con Cassandra, ma la gente continuava comunque a fissarla scuotendo la testa e la cosa la stava facendo uscire fuori di testa.

_“Stai tranquilla”_

Le disse Finn al telefono una mattina

_“Sono solo gelosi di te. Sei un’ottima cantante, sei in una delle scuole più prestigiose d’America e hai un ragazzo che, modestia  a parte, non è niente male”_

La ragazza rise guadagnandosi delle occhiate da un paio di studentesse che passavano li accanto.

“Hai ragione. Non vedo perché dovrei preoccuparmi. Quando vincerò il mio primo Tony si mangeranno le mani dalla rebbia”

“ _Adoro quando dici_ _il mio primo Tony_ , _mi ricorda perché mi sono innamorato di te”_

Lei arrossì “Ti amo anche io. Ci vediamo stasera.”

Disse poi e chiuse la chiamata.

“sei di ottimo umore, vedo”

Kurt le si avvicinò con un sorriso. “Era Finn al telefono?”

Lei annuì mettendo il telefono in tasca. “ mi piacerebbe continuare a chiacchierare ma devo andare a lezione di Danza. Madame Tibidoux avrà anche convinto Cassandra a non cacciarmi ma lei aspetta solo una scusa, e meglio se non gli e la do.”

Kurt gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “ pensa positivo Diva, un giorno lei bacerà il terreno su cui cammini.”

Lei rise “ ci vediamo dopo, Kurt”

E si diresse verso l’aula.

 

Brody aspettava che Rachel venisse da lui, implorante di tornare insieme dopo aver scoperto che il figlio era suo.

Aspettò per un po’, ma ciò non accadeva, quindi decise di muoversi in prima persona.

La aspettò fuori dalla lezione di danza.

Sapeva bene che lei non poteva ignorarlo a lungo, in fondo frequentavano la stessa scuola.

La vide uscire per ultima dalla stanza, da sola, come sempre.

Le si avvicinò senza fare rumore e la prese per un braccio.

“aaahh!” La ragazza urlò e si allontanò da scatto

Brody però non la lasciò andare

“Brody, che cosa stai facendo? Lasciami subito andare!”

“No” rispose il ragazzo “ ora io e te parliamo” detto ciò prese la ragazza e la trascinò di forza.

“Brody lasciami andare, è sequestro di persona” si lamentò lei cercando di tirare il braccio.

Il ragazzo la tirò dentro un’aula vuota e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“cos’hai intenzione di fare?” chiese lei iniziando a spaventarsi

“Io ti amo” disse lui guardandola negli occhi e lasciandogli il braccio “tu sei riuscita a sopravvivere a New York grazie a me. Senza il mio aiuto non avresti resistito nemmeno un mese in questa città. Ti avrebbero mangiato viva.”

Lei scosse la testa sbalordita.

“dici di amarmi ma non hai molta fiducia nelle mia capacità. “ disse incrociando le braccia “ non riesco a capire cosa ho visto in te. Sono stata una stupida a lasciare Finn per un tipo come te.”

Gli occhi del ragazzo si fecero più cupi “ Tu me lo devi. E anche il bambino che porti in grembo.”

Lei rise “ lui non ti deve proprio nulla. E Comunque ho seguito il tuo consiglio, mio caro, e ho fatto il test di paternità, e, indovina un po’. Finn è il padre, non tu.”

Dettò ciò si avvicinò alla porta. “ sparisci dalla mia vita, Brody”

E se ne andò non sentendo ciò che il ragazzo stava sussurrando.

“se non posso averti io, non può averti nessun altro!.”

 

Finn aveva la giornata libera. Il suo capo lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva detto che c’erano stati dei problemi idrici in officina. A quanto pare il pavimento si era allagato per colpa di una ragazza ai piani superiori dell’edificio che aveva per sbaglio rotto una delle tubature.

Finn scosse la testa per la stupidità di alcune persone. _Chissà per quanto tempo sarà inagibile. Speriamo in bene_ pensò il ragazzo mentre faceva zapping sul divano.

Nessuno dei suoi coinquilini sarebbe tornato a casa per Pranzo. Rachel era rimasta alla NYADA con Kurt e Santana era con Dani al ristorante quindi il ragazzo si stava un po’ annoiando.

Il bussare della porta lo fece risvegliare dalla monotonia della giornata ma di certo non si immaginava quello che stava per succedere.

Appena aprì la porta il ragazzo ri ritrovò per terra con la mascella che sanguinava.

“che cazzo…”

Il ragazzo guardò in alto, verso la porta, e si ritrovò Brody in piedi con il braccio con un pugno ancora alzato.

“che cazzo ci fai tu qui?” disse alzandosi in piedi.

Il ragazzo si preparò a sferrargli un altro pugno ma Finn lo bloccò.

“Tu…Non…meriti…Rachel” disse Brody dandogli un pugno per ogni parola.

Finn non se lo aspettava e si ritrovo per terra a coprirsi dai pugni cercando allo stesso tempo di levarsi il ragazzo da dosso.

Quattro anni di Football al liceo avevano dato i loro frutti perché il ragazzo riuscì a rialzarsi e a gettare Brody lontano da lui.

Con una mano si pulì il labbro che sanguinava.

“Se te ne vai adesso non chiamerò la polizia, Brody, ma vattene e lascia in pace Rachel”

Disse il ragazzo prendendolo per il collo della maglietta e spingendolo fuori dall’appartamento.

Il ragazzo però non voleva andarsene senza prima aver fatto ciò che era venuto a fare.

“se io non ho Rachel, tu non avrai Rachel.” Detto questo gli sferrò un calcio in mezzo alle gambe.

Finn lo lasciò andare ed indietreggiò chinandosi con il corpo.

Brody approfittò del momento, prese un vaso che era li vicino e gli e lo ruppe in testa facendo svenire il ragazzo ai suoi piedi.

 

“è stato più facile del previsto” disse il ragazzo. Detto ciò trascinò il ragazzo vicino alla cucina, accese i fornelli e tirò fuori ciò che aveva nello zaino che aveva alle spalle con un ghigno poco promettente.

“A Rachel piacerà lo spettacolo.”


	16. Capitolo 14 Toxic

**Capitolo 14 Toxic**

Quando Kurt raggiunse Rachel in sala mensa quasi rise alla scena che gli si stava presentando.

La ragazza era in un tavolo con un unico vassoio pieno di cibo.

Avvicinandosi si rese conto che il suddetto cibo non era nemmeno vegano.

“Rachel” disse il ragazzo sedendosi accanto a lei “ quello è un doppio hamburger?!”

Più che una domanda, quella che di Kurt era una esclamazione sconvolta.

La ragazza aveva nel piatto due pacchetti di patatine grandi, un hamburger doppio, due se contiamo anche quello che si stava mangiando, un milk-shake e il budino alla crema.

“avevi fame, per caso? E cos’è tutta questa carne?”

La ragazza ingoiò il boccone che aveva morso prima di rispondere.

“sono mesi che resisto ogni volta che Finn mangia un panino. I suoi geni stanno prendendo il sopravvento suoi miei.”

Disse indicando la sua pancia “ ho controllato su internet, di solito non è così grossa, ma il medico ha detto che è tutto apposto e che è solo più cresciuta del normale”

Dopodiché indicò il cibo sul vassoio. “e Finn è un carnivoro e io non resisto più a vedere tutta questa carne senza mangiarla “

Kurt scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno

“non è divertente”

“ si che lo è”

L’espressione a metà tra l’offeso e il colpevole che aveva Rachel erano impagabili.

“sono vegana, Kurt. E sto divorando un povero animale, e mi sta piacendo” disse lei sconvolta dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi.

Kurt scosse la testa e gli mise una mano sulla spalla

“Rachel, il bambino è di Finn. Appena lo partorirai tornerai alle tue abitudini alimentari. Stai tranquilla!”

Rachel annuì anche se non era molto convincente con quel panino in mano.

“hai detto a Finn questa novità?” disse poi l’amico “ sarebbe sconvolta nel vederti mangiare con così tanto piacere quel panino.”

Lei spalancò gli occhi. “ non osare farmi foto, Kurt Hummel”

Lui rise “ non ci penso neanche, la scena va vista in diretta”

La ragazza poggiò il panino e si stiracchiò, mostrando il segno rosso, leggero, che gli era rimasto sul braccio nel punto in cui Brody l’aveva afferrata.

Kurt spalancò gli occhi e li prese la mano.

“Rachel, cos’è successo?” chiese sconvolta mostrandogli il segno.

Lei scosse la testa, tranquillizzandolo.

“Brody. Mi ha aspettato dopo la lezione di Danza per venirmi a dire di lasciare Finn perché lui è meglio e mi ha afferrato il braccio con troppa foga. Tranquillo non è nulla, domani non si vedrà nemmeno più.”

Kurt era sconvolto

“Rachel, qual ragazzo è pericoloso. È ossessionato da te. Sarebbe meglio se prendessi provvedimenti.”

Ma Rachel scosse la testa.

“non preoccuparti, se si presenta di nuovo chiamerò la polizia, ma per ora non ha fatto nulla di male”

 

Qualche ora dopo, mentre lei e Kurt si dirigevano verso la metropolitana, sentirono due ragazze che chiacchieravano.

“hai sentito dell’edificio che è andato a fuoco?” chiese una

L’altra annuì con la testa

“certo. Ci sono passata una mezzoretta fa. I pompieri erano appena arrivati insieme alle squadre di soccorso”

“ e com’era la situazione?”

“faceva veramente paura. Mi dispiace per quelli che abitano lì e spero sul serio che qualcuno non sia morto ma le fiamme erano davvero alte.” Disse la rossa

“Mi sono avvicinata per chiedere ad un poliziotto e mi ha detto che è stato provocato da un ragazzo. I vicini lo hanno sentito litigare con uno del 7° piano, sono usciti per vedere che stava succedendo e lo hanno visto che appiccava l’incendio sul pianerottolo”

“oh mio dio…. E l’altro ragazzo?”

“Non lo so”

“ma dove si trova questo palazzo?”

“nella 18° strada”

“lo hanno preso chi ha appiccato l’incendio?”

“no, ma lo stanno cercando”

Kurt e Rachel si guardarono allarmati. Il loro edificio era sulla 18° strada e casa loro era al 7° piano.

“Oh mio dio ti prego fa che stia bene!” disse Rachel prendendo velocemente il telefono e componendo il numero di Finn.

“pensi che Brody possa averlo fatto?”

Ma Rachel non rispose.

“il telefono sta squillando.. perché Finn non risponde al cellulare?” Chiese Rachel con l’ansi che cresceva sempre di più.

Kurt prese il telefono e chiamò velocemente Santana

“Rachel sono sicuro che sta bene, vedrai!” ma non sembrava tanto convinto. “ Merda, qui sotto il telefono non prende.”

Disse poi frustrato rimettendo il telefono in tasca.

La ragazza stava andando nel panico, e non faceva bene ne a lei ne al bambino.

“ Rachel devi calmarti. Non siamo sicuro che sia quello il palazzo andato a fuoco.”

Ma Rachel scosse la testa

“ho litigato con Brody e lui si è voluto vendicare in questo modo.”

Finalmente arrivarono nella loro fermata e, fin dal sottosuolo, videro le persone che correvano in strada o che si allontanavano velocemente.

Finalmente fuori, la ragazza quasi svenne.

Il loro appartamento era ricoperto dalle fiamme. Kurt vide i pompieri che entravano e uscivano dall’edificio cercando di placare l’incendio e di portare fuori più persone possibili.

Rachel afferrò il braccio di Kurt e velocemente corse, facendosi strada tra la folla, verso i pompieri.

“Kurt, oh mio dio, Kurt!” continuava a ripetere la ragazza stringendogli il braccio.

“ cerco di chiamare di nuovo Santana, magari lei e Finn sono usciti e lui ha dimenticato il telefono.”

Prese di nuovo il cellulare e compose il numero della ragazza, che rispose dopo 3 squilli.

_“Che c’è lady Hummel?”_

Chiese Santana al telefono, all’oscuro degli avvenimenti della giornata.

“Ti prego dimmi che Finn è con te o che sta al lavoro”

 _“Finn non è con me, è rimasto a casa”_ Disse la ragazza e Kurt quasi svenne.

“come _a casa?”_  urlò il ragazzo

La ragazza dall’altro capo del telefono strabuzzò gli occhi.

 _“l’officina si allagata ed è rimasto nell’appartamento”_ rispose lei _“ Kurt che cosa sta succedendo?”_

Chiese preoccupata.

Kurt singhiozzò e vide Rachel con la coda dell’occhio che andava verso un poliziotto vicino al nastro giallo e la seguì.

“Santana, il nostro palazzo è in fiamme” singhiozzò “ e tu mi stai dicendo che Finn è rimasto a casa?”

Dall’altro capo del telefono ci fu un silenzio agghiacciante

 _“Kurt, non è affatto divertente”_ disse Santana

“Credi che io scherzi?” gli urlò l’altro. “ vieni subito” detto ciò riagganciò il telefono giusto in tempo per sentire Rachel che parlava con il poliziotto in lacrime.

“Signorina non può passare, è pericoloso, soprattutto nelle sue condizioni, non deve inalare del fumo.”

Ma Rachel scosse la testa.

“il mio fidanzato è li dentro, viviamo al settimo piano”

L’agente cercò di farla calmare e chiamò un paramedico

“signora deve stare calma. Le prometto che stiamo facendo il possibile ma le fiamme sono alte ed è pericoloso stare qui.”

Il paramedico si intromise nella discussione vedendo il panico della ragazza.

“ragazzina è meglio che mi segue. Meno respira questi gas, meglio è”

“non voglio seguirla, voglio che portiate fuori da li il mio ragazzo.”

Kurt allora si intromise.

“Rachel sono sicuro che Finn starà bene, ha la pelle dura, ma l’uomo a ragione, devi allontanarti da questi.

L’altro lo ringraziò con lo sguardo e la ragazza si fece trascinare verso una delle ambulanze li vicino seguita d Kurt.

 

All’interno dell’edificio – 7° piano

Due pompieri stavano faticosamente raggiungendo l’ultimo piano del palazzo, quello da cui era partito l’incendio, ma le scale erano in parte bloccate da una parte di muro che era crollato e i due dovevano fare molta attenzione.

“quanti appartamenti ci sono su questo piano?” chiese uno dei due.

“secondo le informazioni che abbiamo dovrebbero esserci 3 appartamenti, uno è vuoto,  l’altro è occupato da una coppia sposata, niente figli, e infine da un gruppo di studenti. L’incendio è partito da qui, quindi dobbiamo fare attenzione!” disse il compagno.

L’altro, facendo attenzione a dove camminava, iniziò a salire le scale, seguito dal partner, e raggiunse il piano.

Il primo prese la ricetrasmittente per contattare il coordinatore.

“qual’é l’appartamento vuoto?” chiese

_“Il numero 23C, si trova proprio davanti alle scale, non potete sbagliare”_

L’uomo annuì e si voltò verso il compagno. “quello è vuoto, secondo le carte dell’edificio”

I due quindi si girarono verso l’appartamento a destra.

“iniziamo da quello” urlò uno .Disse avviandosi con attenzione.

“c’è nessuno?” Urlò l’altro entrando nell’appartamento e iniziando a cercare la coppia stando attento ai mobili in fiamme e ai pezzi di legno che crollavano dal soffitto.

Trovarono l’uomo sotto il tavolo di vetro.

Stava probabilmente cercando di arrivare dalla moglie, che si trovava nell’altra stanza, ma il tavolo era crollato e lo aveva schiacciato, uccidendolo.

“ne abbiamo trovato uno.” Disse alla ricetrasmittente “Maschio, forse 30 anni. Morto” disse con rammarico

“La moglie è morta” disse l’altro scuotendo la testa. “controlliamo nell’altro appartamento.

I due annuirono e si diressero verso l’ultimo appartamento, quello da cui era partito l’incendio.

La porta era completante bruciata e le fiamme sovrastavano l’ambiente.

“ _Dovrebbe esserci un ragazzo sul piano. Di circa 20 anni. “_ si sentì dalla ricetrasmittente.

“ricevuto”

 Facendo attenzione i due entrarono nell’appartamento.

Dovevano muoversi con cautela a causa di alcuni buchi che c’erano nel pavimento, causati del fuoco che li aveva bruciati facendo cadere la cenere al piano inferiore.

“muoviamo, non abbiamo molto tempo, fra un po’ questo posto cadrà a pezzi.”

Disse uno.

L’altro annuì.

Muovendosi con circospezioni i due cercano facendo attenzione.

“Signore qui non c’è nessuno”  disse uno dei due alla ricetrasmittente

“Aspetta” urlò l’altro. “ aiutami a spostare questo tavolo” disse chiedendo l’attenzione del ragazzo. “c’è qualcuno qui sotto”

Cercando di non spezzarlo più del dovuto per ferire il corpo sotto di esso, i due spostare il tavolo, scoprendo il corpo senza sensi di un ragazzo.


	17. Capitolo 15 Keep Holding On

**Capitolo 15 Keep Holding On**

Rachel non riusciva a capire come riuscisse il ragazzo che l’aveva fatta sedere sull’ambulanza ad essere così calmo.

Lei lo guardò mentre gli poggiava una coperta sulle spalle

“come si chiama tuo marito?” disse all’improvviso il ragazzo guardandola di sbieco.

Lei lo guardò ancora piangente “non siamo sposati” disse poggiando una mano sulla sua pancia.

“allora come si chiama il tuo ragazzo?” rispose sorridendo e passandole una tazza di tè caldo.

Kurt si sedette vicino a lei mettendosi la testa fra le mani, cercando di calmarsi, non riuscendo a guardare l’edificio in fiamme.

Rachel sorrise “Finn. Si chiama Finn” disse “ e sarà il padre migliore del mondo” continuò prima di scoppiare a piangere.

Kurt gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle “ starà bene, ne sono sicuro” ma sembrava che stesse convincendo più se stesso che la ragazza.

Il paramedico li guardò con uno sguardo triste prima di scendere dalla vettura

“aspettate qui, mi raccomando”

Kurt e Rachel non diedero segno di averlo sentito.

La ragazza non riusciva a crederci

“che succede se lui.. se lui non…”

Ma Kurt la interruppe.

“non sappiamo nulla, Rachel. Non pensare a cose che potrebbero non essere accadute.”

Lei annuì senza però riuscire a fermare le lacrime che gli solcavano il volto.

“andrà tutto bene”

Continuò a ripetere Kurt

 

Santana si era presa una pausa di 5 minuti e si era fermata un attimo dietro al bancone del ristorante quando le era arrivata la telefonata.

Dani, da lontano, vide la faccia della latina che mutava da scocciata a sorpresa ed infine a terrorizzata.

Velocemente attraversò il locale proprio mentre vedeva la latina che chiudeva la telefonata.

“Santana. Che succede?”

Lei boccheggiò.

“Kurt. Incendio. Finn”

Lei scosse la testa e gli prese il volto tra le mani mentre un paio di colleghi si avvicinavano a loro per controllare che Santana stesse okey.

“Santana, cosa è successo? Chi era al telefono?”

Lei prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare

“Era Kurt. Ha detto che è scoppiato  un incendio nella nostra palazzina e ..” scosse la testa e si tolse velocemente il grembiule buttandolo sul tavolo “… e Finn è rimasto a casa oggi”

 Spostò i colleghi che li erano avvicinati

“devo andare lì. Immediatamente.”

“vengo con te” affermo la bionda.

“vi copriamo noi il turno. Andate senza problemi” disse uno dei ragazzi incitando le ragazze ad andare “ fateci sapere come va, okey?”

La latina annui  e uscì dal locale e fermò un taxi

“Vada sulla 18° in meno tempo possibile. Deve volare! Entendies?”

Disse spaventando il tassista la latina. Dani si sedette accanto a lei

“VADA” urlò la ragazza

 

Uno dei due pompieri si chinò per controllare le pulsazione e gli toccò il collo.

“è vivo. Ma il battito è accelerato. Dobbiamo sbrigarci o rischia di inalare troppo monossido di Carbonio”

Detto ciò i due lo tirarono su lentamente e, facendo attenzione iniziarono a portarlo fuori dall’edificio.

Avevano appena superato la seconda rampa di scale ed erano arrivati al 4° piano quando sentirono un grosso boato che li bloccò per qualche secondo.

Una parte dell’edificio stava iniziando a crollare.

I due si guardarono

“sbrighiamoci e passiamo vicino al muro, o rischiamo tutti e tre di dire addio a questo mondo.”

Ripresero a scendere le scale quando un’altra voce si intromise

_“l’edificio sta crollando. Non importa che ci sia ancora qualcuno li dentro. Vi voglio fuori di li. La vostra sicurezza vale più di quella degli altri.”_

“abbiamo trovato un ragazzo al settimo piano ancora vivo. È svenuto quindi lo stiamo portando in spalla, signore”

Il coordinatore da terrà fece un sospiro agitato.

_“ Parte del settimo piano è crollata. Dovete sbrigarvi.”_

I due pompieri affrettarono il passo mentre le fiamme non accennavano a diminuire.

Il fumo iniziava ad offuscare la vista dei due.

Uno dei due si tolse la maschera e la mise sulla faccia del ragazzo svenuto.

“ma che fai?” chiese il collega sconvolto.

“Gli faccio respirare aria buona. Non voglio certo che muoia, sembra giovanissimo”

Disse l’altro.

“Siamo quasi fuori, resisti ragazzo!”

 

Kurt non riusciva quasi a credere a tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Solo quella mattina lui e Finn stavano scherzando riguardo al nome da dare al bambino.

Lui stesso che aveva proposto Kurtrude e Finn lo aveva guadato malissimo.

Dopodiché si erano messi a nominare i nomi peggiori che i genitori potessero dare e si erano ritrovati a ridere per quei poveri figli.

_Non è stato molto maturo, in effetti._

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dallo squillo di un telefono

_Blaine_

Il ragazzo rispose velocemente al telefono, grato che il ragazzo fosse al sicuro a Lima, e non in quel maledetto palazzo.

“ _ehi, amore, come stai?”_ disse Blaine al telefono

Kurt singhiozzò sul ricevitore e Blaine entrò nel panico

_“Kurt che succede?”_

Chiese preoccupato. Il ragazzo fece un lungo sospiro

“Brody ha appiccato un incendio nel nostro palazzo, i pompieri e i paramedici stanno cercando di estinguere le fiamme da quasi un  ora cercando di tirare fuori più gente possibile ma..”

Il ragazzo singhiozzò un'altra volta e sentì improvvisamente la voce di Sam al ricevitore.

“ _Finn, Rachel e Santana stanno bene?”_ chiese preoccupatissimo.

A quanto pare Blaine aveva messo i vivavoce al telefono, ed era in aula canto, perché Kurt sentì altre voci preoccupate.

 _“_ Santana e Rachel stanno bene, non erano nel palazzo ma non abbiamo notizie di Finn”

Dall’altro lato del telefono era sceso il silenzio.

Poi all’improvviso

_“Avverto Burt e Carole e prendiamo il primo volo disponibile per New York”_

Kurt annuì e sibilò un _ok_ debole prima di riattaccare.

Rachel aveva poggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, coprendo entrambi con la coperta quando due vigli del fuoco uscirono fuori dall’edificio reggendo un ragazzo molto alto, con i capelli neri, e senza sensi che assomiglia a..

“FINN!” Urlò Rachel e Kurt alzò la testa ritrovandosi stritolar il braccio dalla ragazza che cercava di andare verso il ragazzo.

Il paramedico di prima la bloccò.

“aspetta”

Disse lui guardando i due pompieri.

“va portato in ospedale il prima possibile” disse uno dei due pompieri dirigendosi verso l’ambulanza.

Il paramedico annuì per poi rivolgersi verso Rachel.

“se vuoi venire con noi salì davanti e allacciati bene la cintura, chiaro?”

Rachel annuì e lei e Kurt si avviarono verso i sedili anteriori del veicolo.

La ragazza si girò verso il retro dell’ambulanza e vide i due poggiare Finn sul lettino per poi correre verso il sedile del guidatore.

Rachel guardò bene il ragazzo.

Era completamente sporco di fuliggine, i vestiti erano bruciacchiati in alcuni punti, le mani erano sporche di sangue _Forse lui e Brody hanno avuto una colluttazione_

Kurt le disse di stare tranquilla e di mettersi la cintura ma Rachel fece in tempo a vedere i paramedici mettere un respiratore sulla bocca del ragazzo.

_Non è un buon segno_


	18. Capitolo 16 – Over The Raimbow

Capitolo 16 – Over The Raimbow

A Rachel sembrava di essere seduta in quella angusta sala d’attesa del ospedale di New York per ore.  
Kurt si era alzato ed era andato a prendere un caffe 10 minuti prima lasciando la ragazza da sola.  
Quanto ci mettono i medici ad uscire da quella fottuta porta e dire - salve, il suo ragazzo sta bene, potete andare a casa - ?  
Kurt ritornò qualche minuto, od ora?, dopo che Rachel ebbe ignorato l’ennesima chiamata.  
Tutti volevano sapere qualcosa ma lei non ce la faceva a rispondere. Che poteva dire?  
Il ragazzo gli allungò un bicchiere di caffè, lei scosse la testa in negazione.  
Kurt gli mise il bicchiere davanti agli occhi e la spronò con lo sguardo.  
Rachel sospirò e prese la tazza. Diede un sorso mentre Kurt tirava fuori il telefono.  
“Stanno arrivando Burt e Blaine con Carole.” Gli fece sapere. “mi hanno scritto poco fa. Dicono una decina di minuti.”  
Rachel appoggiò la schiena alla sedia.  
“Quinn ha preso il treno due ore fa quindi ancora ci mette un pochino ma dovrebbe arrivare prima di sera.”  
La ragazza annuì ancora una volta.  
Santana arrivò due minuti dopo con Dani accanto a lei, non si era staccata un attimo dalla latina.  
“nessuna novità?” chiese con la voce scocciata ma che tradiva una nota di preoccupazione.  
Kurt e Rachel scossero la testa sconsolati.  
Santana si sedette con una imprecazione sulla sedia accanto alla ragazza e improvvisamente guardò la ragazza bionda.  
“Tu sei Dani? Non ci siamo presentati prima.” Disse offrendogli la mano, che la ragazza strinse con piacere. “ io sono Kurt, e lei e Rachel” dopodiché si incupì “ e dietro quelle maledette porte c’è Finn che combatte per sopravvivere.”  
Dani si sedette accanto a Santana  
“ Da quanto mi ha detto Santana è uno tosto, questo Finn.”  
Rachel sorrise  
“si, lo è”

Il telefono di Rachel squillò un'altra volta e, presa dal nervosismo, la ragazza lo tirò fuori dalla tasca e lo lanciò addosso alla parete, facendo voltare un paio di infermiere che passavano.  
I ragazzi la guardarono sconvolta.  
“perché lo hai fatto, Rachel?” chiese Kurt alzandosi per recuperare il telefono che nella botta si era aperto facendo cadere la batteria.  
La ragazza sospirò e appoggiò la testa sul muro.  
“è da prima che la gente mi chiama per sapere come sono le condizioni di Finn. Non è cambiato nulla quindi non c’è nulla da dire.”  
Kurt scosse la testa prima di prendere una mano alla ragazza.  
“starà bene”  
“Come fai a saperlo?” disse lei “ come fai a sapere che tutto si sistemerà, Kurt?”  
Il ragazzo gli strinse di più la mano.  
“Finn non è uno che molla facilmente.”  
“E soprattutto non mollerebbe te incinta di suo figlio qui senza di lui.”  
La discussione si interruppe con l’arrivo di Burt, Carole e Blaine.  
“Kurt!” urlò Blaine dal corridoio.  
Il ragazzo si alzò e lo strinse in un abbraccio per poi dargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
“notizie delle condizioni di Finn?” interruppe Burt rivolgendosi a Santana che scosse la testa.  
“Nada. È snervante” commentò la latina.  
Carole si avvicinò a Rachel che alzò la testa e la guardò negli occhi.  
Vide la paura e la preoccupazione riflessa negli occhi della madre del ragazzo. Gli strinse le mani cercando di infonderle qualche tipo di conforto e Rachel sorrise un pochino.

“Ms Berry?” un officiale di polizia si avvicinò alla ragazza, che si era alzata e si era appoggiata alla finestra accanto a dove era seduto Blaine  
La ragazza voltò la testa e l’uomo in divisa si schiarì la voce prima di continuare.  
“volevamo informarla che il suo ex-fidanzato, Brody Weston, è stato trovato 20 minuti fa a Central Park.”  
Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono.  
“il figlio di puttana che ha causato tutto questo finirà in galera, spero !” affermò Burt alzandosi in piedi dirigendosi verso l’uomo.  
L’altro annuì  
“ è stato arrestato con le accuse di piromania, aggressione, tentato omicidio e tentata strage. Non sentirà parlare di lui per parecchio tempo.”  
Rachel annuì  
“grazie agente” disse prima di ritornare a sedere accanto a Carole.  
Non importa di quante cose può essere accusato, non riporterà indietro il tempo.

Quando il medico si avvicinò loro Rachel iniziò ad iperventilare.  
Kurt vedendo la sua agitazione le strinse la mano.  
“signora Hudson?”  
Carole non si premurò nemmeno di correggere l’errore dell’uomo e passò subito alle faccende serie.  
“come sta mio figlio?” chiese immediatamente.  
“Il ragazzo se l’è cavata per miracolo. Pochi minuti in più e ci sarebbero stati danni molto gravi al suo organismo.” Iniziò “ esteriormente ha solo poche ustioni di primo e secondo grado che se ne andranno nel giro di una settimana o due, ma ha respirato molto monossido di Carbonio e abbiamo dovuto metterlo sotto coma farmacologico per una paio di giorni per evitare edemi polmonari o anemie. Le prossime 48 ore saranno decisive.”  
Rachel sospirò, e non seppe se era un sospiro di sollievo o di preoccupazione.  
È vivo, ma potrebbe morire?  
“possiamo visitarlo?” chiese la ragazza accostandosi a Carole.  
Il dottore annuì.  
“per il momento è preferibile solo 1 o 2 persone per volta.”  
Dopodiché si girò e se ne andò.  
“Andate voi due” disse Kurt indicando Carole e Rachel. “ noi possiamo aspettare”  
Le più grande sorrise a Rachel e, insieme si diressero verso la stanza del ragazzo.  
Rachel si voltò verso il ragazzo e lo ringraziò con lo sguardo.

Rachel non si era resa conto di quanto Finn fosse solo un ragazzo fino a quel momento.  
Amava il modo in cui si abbracciavano e lui la circondava con le sue braccia, oppure a letto quando si coccolavano e lei rideva scherzando sul fatto che lui, con la scusa che era altro, si fregava le sue coperte.  
Amava il modo in cui allungava il braccio quando lei voleva prendere qualcosa dalla mensola e si alzava sulle punte dei piedi e lui non faceva alcuno sforzo per afferrare quel barattolo che lei agognava o quando le baciava la testa o quando le sue braccia le circondavano la vita.  
Solo vedendolo steso su quel letto, con il respiratore sulla bocca e tanti fili collegati al suo corpo, si rese conto di quanto fosse piccolo in quella situazione.  
Rachel si avvicinò lentamente, per paura di fare anche un passo falso , e si sedette sul letto stringendogli la mano.  
Era freddo, ma non troppo, segno che comunque era vivo e il sangue circolava nel suo corpo, ma non lo era mai stato così freddo.  
Lui era sempre caldo e rassicurante, anche quando dormiva aveva quel sorriso che ti faceva sciogliere.  
Adesso non più.  
Il suo Finn era di marmo.  
“torna da me, ti prego”  
Si ritrovò a sussurrare la ragazza stringendogli la mano.  
“ti prego, Finn”

In qualche posto non indefinito  
Finn aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era steso da qualche parte.  
Non sentiva nulla, nessun odore, nessun suono. Niente.  
Dove era finito?  
Poi all’improvviso sentì il bisogno di aprire gli occhi e una luce abbagliante lo colpì.  
Improvvisamente arrivarono alle sue orecchie il rumore delle onde del mare e sentì la sabbia sotto il suo corpo  
Si alzò in piedi e si ritrovò su una spiaggia.  
Vide il sole sopra di lui e le onde che toccavano la spiaggia.  
Si avvicinò fino a sentire l’acqua sui piedi scalzi.  
Poi un pensiero lo colpì.  
Che ci faceva lui qui, ma soprattutto, chi era lui?  
Si guardo il corpo e si rese conto che i suoi vestiti erano sporchi come se fossero ricoperti di fuliggine.  
Poi un ricordo gli invase la mente.  
Fuoco  
Vide un appartamento in fiamme. Tanto fumo che si insinuava nelle sue narici e nei suoi polmoni e che lo facevano tossire.  
Poi vide un volto che le sorrideva timidamente  
“Rachel”  
Disse il ragazzo come un sussurro.  
“Dov’è Rachel?” disse poi preoccupato guardandosi in torno.  
“Rachel non è qui” disse una voce profonda alle sue spalle, una voce stranamente familiare.  
Finn si girò di scatto, trovandosi davanti un uomo in una uniforme militare che gli sorrideva.  
Finn rimase a bocca aperta.  
L’uomo era familiare, troppo familiare.  
Sua madre aveva ragione. Lui e suo padre si somigliavano.  
“Tu sei..”  
Era senza parole  
“sei cresciuto bene, figliolo.” Disse Christopher avvicinandosi al figlio emettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
All’improvviso l’uomo si ritrovò stretto in abbraccio da togliere il fiato.  
Finn aveva abbracciato il padre.  
Non capiva cosa succedeva, non capiva dov’era. Sapeva solo che suo padre era davanti a lui, e per ora era ciò che gli importava.  
Rimasero così per un tempo che sembrò troppo corto per il ragazzo.  
“Ragazzo, avrai un po’ di domande da farmi.” Disse staccandosi a malincuore dall’abbraccio del figlio.  
Finn si rese conto solo in quel momento di ciò che comportava abbracciare quell’uomo.  
All’avere davanti a se il padre morto anni prima.  
Gli si spalancarono gli occhi  
“se tu sei qui, significa che io sono…”  
L’uomo scosse la testa  
“non sei morto, stai solo dormendo profondamente. Quell’incendio era brutto”  
Disse Christopher facendo un sorriso sbieco.  
Finn non riusciva a capire  
“se non sono morto, tu cosa ci fai qui?”  
L’uomo strinse le spalle.  
“Per darti una scelta.” Disse lui “ Hai rischiato grosso ragazzo. Il tuo corpo ha subito un brutto colpo, sei ancora in vita solo perché l’uomo che ti ha portato fuori dall’edificio ti ha fatto respirare dalla sua maschera, mettendo a repentaglio la sua vita. Ora puoi scegliere se tornare in dietro dalla tua ragazza” disse l’uomo, sapendo anche che era una domanda inutile da fare. “oppure venire via con me”  
“dove?”  
“oltre” disse semplicemente “ ma voglio farti vedere una cosa”  
L’uomo si avvicinò all’acqua e Finn vide comparire delle immagine, come in un televisore.

Due uomini che lo portavano fuori da un edificio ridotto a brandelli, l’uomo che staccava la sua maschera e la metteva in faccia al ragazzo nonostante le proteste del collega.  
Poi la scena cambiò.  
Finn si ritrovò a guardare se stesso su un letto d’ospedale. Rachel era accanto a lui con gli occhi rossi e le mani strette alla sua.  
Nella stanza entrò il medico seguito da Carole e Burt.  
“sono passate le 48 ore. Il ragazzo è fuori pericolo ma sta a lui svegliarsi ora. Potrebbe metterci minuti, come potrebbe metterci molte ore.” oppure non svegliarsi più  
Vide Rachel sorridere grata per la notizia lanciare uno sguardo sollevato a Carole che la abbracciò.  
Il medico se ne andò. Burt diede a Rachel una pacca sulla spalla e uscì. Carole strinse la mano al figlio   
“vuoi qualcosa da mangiare tesoro?”  
“nulla grazie”  
Detto ciò uscì.  
Appena sola la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un sospiro sollevato e strinse ancora di più la mano del ragazzo steso sul letto, mentre il Finn sulla sabbia si guardò la mano stupito. Aveva sentito la presa della ragazza.  
“vieni da me, Finn” disse lei come se sapesse che il ragazzo la stava ascoltando  
“segui la mia voce. Ti prego”

L’immagine scomparì, e Finn si ritrovò a guardare il suo riflesso nell’acqua.  
Il padre lo guardò. Guardò il volto del figlio con attenzione  
“cosa hai intensione di fare?” chiese infine  
Finn sorrise  
“farò quello che mi ha chiesto lei, seguirò la sua voce.”  
Christopher sorrise insieme a lui.  
“mi dai un abbraccio prima di andartene?”  
Disse prima di ritrovarsi stresso in una morsa.  
“posso farti prima una domanda?  
“certo”  
“sta accadendo solo nella mia testa? Tutto questo intendo”  
L’uomo sorrise  
“certo che si, ma questo non significa che non sia vero”*

xxx

Rachel si era addormentata con la testa appoggiata al letto, le mani ancora strette in quelle di Finn.  
Aveva passato i peggiori due giorni della sua vita, perfino peggiori di quando lei e Finn si erano lasciati.  
L’idea che Finn potesse non svegliarsi mai la stava dilaniando nell’anima e, nonostante l’incoraggiamento di Kurt e degli altri ragazzi che erano a New York, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quel maledetto e se..?  
Mosse leggermente la testa quando senti qualcosa toccarle i capelli. Alzò la mano per scacciare via qualsiasi cosa fosse, pensando ad una mosca ma le sue dita toccarono qualcosa di morbido.  
Stava per avvicinarsi e tastarlo meglio quando senti una risatina, la sua risatina risuonare nelle orecchie.  
Aprì di scatto e alzò la testa ritrovandosi Finn, con gli occhi aperti, svegli, che le sorrideva con il suo mezzo sorriso.  
“buongiorno”  
Le sussurrò lui.  
Gli occhi di lei si riempirono di lacrime.  
“Finn!” urlò senza riuscire a concentrarsi “ sei…sei…”  
“bellissimo?” scherzò lui facendola sorridere  
Gli occhi di lei iniziarono a lacrime e la ragazza si ritrovò in lacrime.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli diede un lungo bacio mentre le lacrime rigavano le guance di lei fino a cadere su quelle del ragazzo, che alzò le braccia per stringere ancora più se la ragazza.  
Carole e Kurt entrarono all’improvviso nella stanza, attirati dall’urlo della ragazza e dal rumore e si ritrovarono Finn e Rachel attaccati l’uno a l’altra come piovre.  
A suo malgrado, Kurt rise, un po’ per lo stress degli ultimi giorni, un po’ rendendosi conto che quei due non sarebbero mai cambiati.  
“ehm…ehm” si schiarì la voce Carole facendo staccare i due ragazzi.  
Finn sorrise alla madre e al fratello.  
“ehi!” disse semplicemente


	19. Capitolo 17 - Need you now

**Questo Capitolo è a Raiting rosso. Quando inizierà la parte Red vi avvertirò e se volete la potete saltare. :)**

**Capitolo 17 - Need you now**

Finn fu costretto a restare in ospedale per tutta la settimana prima che il medico fosse sicuro che il ragazzo non avrebbe avuto problemi respiratori o di altro genere.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso la loro “casa” vennero accompagnati da Burt e Carole che erano rimasti a New York per stare vicino al figlio.

In mancanza di un appartamento la maggior parte degli inquilini del palazzo si erano sistemati in un Hotel li vicino.

Da quando si era svegliato, Rachel non si era staccata per un attimo, nonostante le insistenze di Finn che la pregava di andare in hotel a dormire. La sola idea di allontanarsi dal ragazzo la mandava nel panico e la paura che aveva provato nel rischiare di perderlo riaffiorava in un attimo.

Scendendo dalla macchina Finn sospirò e prese per mano la sua ragazza per poi avviarsi verso l’Hotel.

“dovremmo trovare un appartamento al più presto.” Disse Finn stringendole la mano.

” Per noi e per il bambino” disse Rachel  “ mi dispiace lasciare da soli Kurt e Santana ma è giusto così”

Finn annuì

“avremmo dovuto cercarne uno ugualmente anche se non fosse stata distrutta la palazzina. L’incendio ha affrettato le cose.” Continuò Lei

“e appena scopriremo il sesso del bambino potremo decorare la sua camera” disse Finn accarezzandole la pancia.

“spero sia femmina” disse lei “ così Kurt potrò divertirsi a farle il guardaroba” scherzò lei

“solo Kurt?” disse Finn alzando un sopracciglio

Lei arrossì colpevole e il ragazzo rise.

Finalmente arrivarono nella loro stanza. Avevano preso una stanza matrimoniale separata da quella di Kurt e Santana mentre Burt e Carole sarebbero ritornati a Lima in qualche ora.

“Grazie per l’aiuto mamma.” Disse Finn abbracciando la madre davanti alla porta “ sei stata veramente di sostegno in questi giorni, non so come avrei fatto senza di te.”

La donna sorrise e gli accarezzò la guancia “mi raccomando Finn, fai attenzione” disse preoccupata.

Rachel si avvicinò e strinse il braccio di Finn, sorridendo alla suocera.

“Stia tranquilla signora Hummel. Mi occupo io di lui”

La donna si avvicinò e gli diede un abbraccio veloce.

“Fateci sapere per l’appartamento. Saremo felici di aiutarvi a pagare se servisse.”

Finn sorrise riconoscente al patrigno, poi si girò ed entrò nella camera.

 

La stanza non era molto grande.

C’era un enorme letto matrimoniale attaccato alla parete di destra. Nel lato opposto c’era un televisore con accanto un mini-bar e al centro della stanza una piccola stufa per riscaldare l’ambiente.

“Kurt ieri è andato a comprare un  po’ di abiti per entrambi dato che tutte le nostre cose sono bruciate e dobbiamo iniziare subito a contattare l’agenzia immobiliare”

“la prima cosa da fare adesso è stendersi sul letto e coccolarci sotto le coperte.”

Disse prendendo la ragazza per i fianchi e dandole un bacio sulle labbra.

 

**Xxxxx** **inizio**

 

Lei allungò le braccia dietro il suo collo e approfondì il bacio.

Il ragazzo la prese per i glutei e lei cinse il suo bacino con le sue gambe.

La mani di lei si strinsero tra i capelli neri del compagno e il bacio divenne ancora più profondo.

Il ragazzo appoggiò Rachel sul letto staccandosi dalle labbra della ragazza per prendere fiato.

Finn si spostò sul suo collo mentre le mani di lei si infilavano sotto la sua maglietta tirandola sempre più su mostrando i pettorali.

Il ragazzo si fermò giusto il tempo per sfilarsi la maglietta dopodiché prese la camicia della ragazza e iniziò ad aprirla velocemente lasciando scie di baci lungo la strada.

Anche il reggiseno volò via in poco tempo e Rachel si ritrovò a mugugnare dal piacere mentre Finn mordeva e leccava il capezzolo destro, mentre con la mano libera tirava giù i pantaloni della giovane che li gettò via con un calcio rimanendo in mutande.

La mano di lui sfiorò la pancia gonfia della ragazza che continuava a sospirare dal piacere.

“Finn.. ti prego”

Si ritrovò a sussurrare lei quando il ragazzo si abbassò arrivando alle sue mutande. Lui sorrise e iniziò a sfilargliele lentamente con una mano mentre l’altra era impegnata a giocare con il capezzolo sinistro.

Appena le mutande furono tolte il ragazzo iniziò a masturbarla con un dito, muovendosi in modo ritmico, poi le dita divennero due e infine tre. I gemiti della ragazza si intensificarono e Finn si fermò sostituendo le dita alla lingua prima che lei potesse protestare.

Rachel inarcò la schiena e poggiò le sue mani sulla testa del ragazzo spingendolo più in profondità.

“Finn… ti voglio…ora”

Disse la ragazza pregandolo tra i vari gemiti di piacere.

Lu si levò velocemente pantaloni e Boxer e Rachel sorrise alla vista della evidente e portentosa erezione del ragazzo.

I due si guardarono per un istante prima che Finn si stendesse su di lei dandole un profondo bacio sulla bocca.

Appoggiò il pene sulle labbra della ragazza sotto di lui che lo pregò un’altra volta e infine con un’unica spinta il ragazzo entrò nella ragazza che urlò di piacere.

Il ragazzo si fermò per qualche secondo, dopodiché iniziò a spingere il membro avanti e indietro mentre con le labbra giocava con i seni della ragazza che la gravidanza aveva decisamente ingrandito.

“oh Dio..!” Rachel gridò nell’orecchio del ragazzo aggrappando le sue gambe intorno alla vita quanto la pancia le prometteva mentre sentiva il ragazzo rallentava leggermente.

“non farai… male … al… bambino…. Più forte, Finn!” disse lei a Finn che subito aumentò la velocità delle spinte mandando la ragazza in estasi.

La ragazza continuò a gemere quando Finn iniziò a succhiarle il collo. Gli tirò i capelli più forte sentendo l’orgasmo che arrivava e lasciandosi andare ad un grido liberatorio. Lui la stava penetrando in profondità con ogni movimento, portando il suo corpo in estasi cercando di mantenere l’orgasmo fino a che non arrivò anche lui, inarcando la schiena. La vista gli si appannò e smise di respirare per qualche attimo fino a che un gemito non lo costrinse a aprire la bocca riprendendo a respirare.

Stremato il ragazzo uscì da lei e si stese sul letto mettendo un braccio intorno alla ragazza che crollò addormentata, esausta.

Lui la seguì poco dopo.

 

**Xxxxx** **the end**

Rachel si stiracchiò tra le braccia di Finn, stesa nel letto matrimoniale della camera che divideva con Finn.

Il ragazzo aveva un braccio posato sul suo bacino e la mano incrociata alla sua.

Lui mosse il capo nell’incavo del collo della ragazza, segno che si stava svegliando.

Aprì un occhio e guardò Rachel sorridente.

“amo tutto questo” gli disse lui

“le coccole nudi post-coito?” scherzò lei

Lui rise

“quelle non sono male, ma intendo stare così, abbracciati uno accanto all’altro.”

Rachel si girò verso il ragazzo e si accoccolò sul suo petto.

Lui le accarezzò la pancia e Rachel lo guardò bene in volto.

“ a cosa pensi?”

Lui sembrò fermarsi a decidere bene le parole prima di aprire bocca.

Doveva essere qualcosa di serio.

“quando ero in ospedale uno dei due pompieri che mi ha tirato fuori dal palazzo è venuto a trovarmi per vedere come stavo.” Disse senza guardare la fidanzata  negli occhi. “ quando stavo scendendo le scale si è tolto la maschera e me l’ha messa a me. Il medico ha detto che gli devo la vita per questo. Che senza avrei riportare danni molto gravi all’organismo.”

Lei si strinse di più a lui

“non voglio pensarci.”

Rachel” iniziò lui guardandola negli occhi. “ credi che io potrei farcela come vigile del fuoco?”

Rachel rimase spiazzate, si aspettava frasi diverse, e non una domanda su un possibile lavoro futuro.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo pensando seriamente ad una risposta.

Finn voleva aiutare le persone, era nella sua natura. Era dolce, gentile e sempre pronto ad aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno.

Per questo motivo la ragazza aveva avuto paura quando Finn le aveva detto che sarebbe entrato nell’esercito. Credeva che lo avrebbero cambiato ma per fortuna lui era tornato da lei, anche se le dispiaceva per la brutta esperienza avuta dal ragazzo.

Fare il vigile del fuoco era rischioso, gli ultimi avvenimenti gli e lo avevano dimostrato bene, ma sapeva anche che Finn non l’avrebbe mai lasciata da sola.

“se credi di aver trovato la tua passione, vai e inseguila” disse quindi “ inoltre saresti perfetto in uno di quei calendari”

Il ragazzo rise. E le diede un bacio sulla testa, non riuscendo a raggiungere le labbra.

“a proposito” disse sistemandosi meglio accanto al ragazzo. “ ho parlato con la ginecologa mentre tu eri ricoverato. Ha detto che alla prossima visita potremmo riuscire a scoprire il sesso del bambino.

Finn spalancò gli occhi sorpreso

“Sul serio?”

“Siiii!!” disse Rachel prima di stringerlo e avvicinarsi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra

“Saremo una famiglia” disse lui con dolcezza “ molto presto.”

Lei lo guardò con amore

“Ti amo” disse quindi Rachel

“io ti amo di più”

“ e io anche più del tuo più”*

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia prima di sorridere

“se lo dici tu”


	20. Capitolo 18 - let it be

**Capitolo 18 - let it be**

Michael, il ragazzo che aveva salvato Finn, era stato di grande aiuto, aiutando il ragazzo a iscriversi al corso per diventare pompiere.

Doveva seguire un allenamento di 3 mesi, fare un test psicologico e poi sostenere l’esame.

Il training partiva ogni tre mesi e Michael era riuscito a infilare Finn in un corso all’ultimo minuto, nonostante i posti fossero pieni, e il ragazzo era grato per questo.

Rachel che voleva perfino invitarlo a cena per ringraziarlo, non riusciva a smettere di dire quanto fosse fiera di Finn.

Vivendo in un Hotel però, il piano non era andato in porto.

Finn e Rachel non riuscivano a trovare un appartamento adatto. O era troppo costoso, o era brutto, o era troppo piccolo. I ragazzi stavano perdendo la pazienza.

Una mattina in cui il ragazzo aveva il giorno libero, mentre Rachel era a lavoro, Santana gli aveva fatto trovare un lavoro come cameriera nel suo ristorante e il padrone aveva detto che poteva stare al bancone così non avrebbe dovuto fare sforzi, Finn si ritrovò a prendere la metropolitana per raggiungere l’Upper West Side di Manhattan dove Burt gli aveva dato appuntamento.

Cosa ci facesse Burt a Manhattan era tutt’ora un mistero per il ragazzo, _forse c’entra il suo lavoro come membro del congresso._

Uscito dalla metropolitana vide Burt in compagnia di un altro tizio, che avrà avuto una decina di anni più di Finn.

“Finn! Come stai, ragazzo?” disse Burt abbracciandolo.

Finn sorrise “ Sto bene, ma mi sfugge il motivo di questo incontro” disse perplesso.

Burt fece un sorriso prima di guidare il ragazzo in direzione di un palazzo poco distante dalla metropolitana.

Finn lo guardò curioso. Quel palazzo era di lusso, molto di lusso. Aveva un grande atrio e l’ascensore era di quelli che ti portavano direttamente dentro casa.

“non so cosa pensi di fare mostrandomi un appartamento che, a meno che Rachel non inizi a lavorare per Broadway da domani, non riuscirò mai a comprare.” Disse subito rivolto al patrigno.

Questo fece un sorriso sghembo “ fidati di me, Finn”

Detto ciò lo guidò all’interno dell’appartamento.

C’era un enorme salotto davanti ai loro occhi, i mobili erano decisamente molto costosi e le mattonelle erano in marmo. Alla sua destra c’erano un paio di scale che portavano ad un piano superiore e alla sua sinistra una sala da pranzo collegata da una cucina e ad altro salotto abbellito da un bellissimo pianoforte bianco al centro della sala.

Il secondo piano era pieno di camere da letto e, per lo stupore di Finn, anche una sala di pesi. Ogni camera da letto aveva un bagno collegato.

Il terzo piano, per lo stupore di Finn, era più piccolo, per modo di dire. C’era un salotto con un biliardo e altri passatempi e davanti all’ascensore, collegato con una porta a vetri, un terrazzo da cui si poteva osservare tutta Manhattan.

Finn era rimasto a bocca aperta per tutta la durata della visita.

“allora? “ chiese Burt ritornando al primo piano. “ che ne pensi?”

Finn era un pizzico perplesso.

“Burt, ti rendo conto di quanto viene a costare questo capolavoro? Non ho qualche milione nascosto in qualche banca di Malibu.”

Burt sorrise ancora di più.

“fortuna per te, io ho un bel po’ di soldi guadagnati dal mio lavoro a Washington quindi sto comprando questo appartamento. E lo do a te e Rachel”

“non posso accettare Burt, sono un sacco di soldi.”

Li scosse la testa.

“non ve lo do gratis..”

Finn aveva uno sguardo più confuso di prima

“lo pagherete come pagavate il vecchio appartamento fino a quando non farete abbastanza soldi da pagare il restante.”

Burt gli mise una mano su una spalla. “ tu e Rachel ve lo meritate”

“non so che dire”

“direi un semplice _grazie_ è più che sufficiente”

Finn sorrise e strinse l’uomo in un abbraccio

“dubito che un semplice _grazie_ sia sufficiente, Burt”

 

Rachel quasi saltò addosso a Burt quando lui e Finn gli spiegarono la situazione.

I genitori di Rachel avevano acconsentito ad aiutare Burt a pagare l’appartamento a patto che i due li invitassero il prima possibile per una cena tutti assieme.

Non avendo molti abiti da portare, il trasloco fu abbastanza veloce e la loro casa non era nemmeno tanto lontana dall’appartamento che aveva preso Kurt, mentre Santana ne aveva trovato uno nel Upper East Side, quindi se Rachel entrava in travaglio e Finn non era a casa, c’era comunque qualcuno pronto ad aiutarla.

Si avvicinava inoltre la visita ginecologica in cui i due avrebbero finalmente scoperto il sesso del loro bambino e Rachel non riusciva a contenere la sua eccitazione, così come Kurt che aveva già iniziato a immaginare come decorare la stanza, per irritazione di Finn.

“e per i nomi?” chiese un giorno Santana

Rachel sorrise. “se è maschio abbiamo già deciso di chiamarlo Christopher, come il padre di Finn, ma se è femmina abbiamo ancora qualche problema nel decidere”

Santana scosse la testa. “comunque, dato come stai crescendo, direi che ha preso i geni di Finn il bambino.”

Rachel sospirò sconsolata e scosse la testa “ non so come farò a partorirlo quando verrà il momento”

“fatti fare una epidurale” consigliò lei ma Rachel scosse la testa

“le donne hanno partorito senza anestesia per millenni, posso farcela anche io.”

In quel momento Finn sbucò dall’ascensore insieme a Kurt che alzò un sopracciglio alla vista di Santana spaparanzata sul divano con i piedi sul tavolino davanti a loro.

“Santana, quello è mogano*”

Disse sconvolto il ragazzo prendendo i piedi della ragazza e spostandoli rudemente per terra.

“è legno, che differenza c’è?” rispose lei scocciata

“come che differenza c’è? La differenza è abissale. Il mogano è…”

“ok, non ci interessa Kurt!” lo interruppe Finn tagliando il discorso e lanciando una occhiata di ammonimento a Santana, che per risposta gli fece una linguaccia.

Il ragazzo diede un bacio alla fidanzata per salutarla e posò la giacca li accanto.

“come è andata?” chiese Rachel

Il ragazzo aveva l’allenamento per gran parte della giornata ma aveva chiesto di spostare quello del pomeriggio a sabato per poter accompagnare la ragazza dal medico.

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle “ questa settimana facciamo lezioni di Primo soccorso e Rianimazione, quindi non è faticoso.”

“bene. Pronti ad andare?” disse lei

“certo.”

La ragazza si alzò, seguita da Santana che era passata per farle compagnia dato che le lezioni alla NYADA erano terminate, poi si voltò verso Kurt, perplessa.

“tu che ci fai qui?” chiese la ragazza

“ io e Santana dobbiamo andare a fare spesa per il 4 luglio*!”

“ma mancano due settimane! E poi come hai intenzione di portare tutto quello che compri a Lima?”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “ abiti, Rachel, abiti.”

Finn sospirò.

“bhè, andiamo ora, se non vogliamo fare tardi”

E prese Rachel per mano dirigendosi verso l’ascensore.

 

Nella sala d’attesa non c’erano molte persone. C’era una donna di circa quarant’anni con un enorme pancione che sorrise a Rachel. Due quindicenni che a Finn ricordarono molto lui e Quinn all’epoca e una coppia sposata poco più grande di loro che rideva e scherzava. Rachel nell’attesa stava sfogliando una rivista di abiti che Finn non aveva mai sentito parlare.

“Stai vedendo che abito indossare al matrimonio di Kurt e Blaine?” chiese Finn  dopo un po’.

Blaine aveva infatti chiesto a Kurt di sposarlo subito dopo le Nazionali di Los Angeles, che avevano vinto per la gioia di tutti quanti, qualche settimana prima.

La gioia iniziale dei ragazzi aveva lasciato il posto all’ansia di Kurt nel volere il matrimonio perfetto.

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio.

“sai bene che Kurt ha già deciso che abito indosserà ogni singola persona al suo matrimonio, anche se il fatto che non potrò provarlo prima che il piccoletto nasca lo sta irritando parecchio.”

Finn rise posando un braccio sulla schiena della ragazza.

Un infermiera entrò nella stanzetta poco dopo.

“Rachel Berry?”

“eccoci” disse Rachel posando la rivista sul tavolino e alzandosi in piedi, prendendo Finn per mano e dirigendosi nella stanza.

Come al solito, Rachel si sedette sul lettino e Finn accanto a lei sulla sedia con la mano stretta alla sua.

Un attimo dopo entrò la dottoressa

“Ehi Rachel come ti senti?”

“meravigliosamente” la donna sorrise e poi si rivolse a Finn.

“ragazzo, è bello vederti in piedi. Spero tu non abbia riportato danni gravi con quell’incendio.”

Finn scosse la testa. “ Ci ho guadagnato solo qualche giorno in ospedale, per fortuna.”

“bhe, sono contenta per voi.”

Dopodiché prese il gel e Rachel tirò su la maglietta  per far in modo che la dottoressa gli e lo posizionasse sopra la pancia da bebè.

“vediamo come sta il monello. Fra qualche settimana potrebbe iniziare a calciare, se non lo ha già fatto.” Li avvertì lei prima che l’immagine del loro bambino comparisse sul monitor.

“Cresce bene.” Disse lei “ questa è la testa, come potete vedere” disse facendo spostare l’immagine “e se volete possiamo sapere il sesso.” Disse poi guardando i due quasi-genitori

Finn e Rachel si guardarono prima che la ragazza annuisse alla dottoressa.

La donna sorrise

“bhè, sembra proprio che avrete una bella bambina”

Rachel si mise una mano sulle labbra mentre Finn sorrideva con gli occhi lucidi

“una bambina” ripete il ragazzo e Rachel lo guardò sorridente.

 

“non diciamolo a nessuno” disse Rachel rientrando a casa “nemmeno a Kurt”

“nemmeno a Kurt? Come mai questa decisione?” chiese curioso il ragazzo

“voglio fare una sorpresa a tutti, non gli diremo ne il nome ne il sesso.

“Prima dovremmo pensarci al nome” disse lui “ti dico subito che non la chiameremo Fanny “ disse e Rachel fece una faccia imbronciata

“ e perché no?”

“Sapevi che in Gran Bretagna significa _vagina_?”

“non siamo in Gran Bretagna”

“… e in America vuol dire _sedere,_ verrebbe presa in giro da chiunque.”***

Rachel non riuscì a trovare argomentazioni valide a ciò e fece una faccia scocciata.

“ok, non la chiameremo Fanny!”

Finn gli diede un bacio tenero sulle labbra.

“ci sono un sacco di altri nomi da scegliere e abbiamo ancora 4 mesi per scegliere.”


	21. Capitolo 19 - One Bourbon, One Scotch, One beer

**Capitolo 19**

Il giorno dell’indipendenza stava arrivando e Finn stava per perdere le speranze e chiedere aiuto a Kurt.

Sapeva dove fare la proposta e sapeva quando fare la proposta ma non riusciva a trovare un anello giusto per proporsi.

Ormai erano passate due settimane che cercava quello giusto ma senza riuscirci. Sapeva che Kurt però non era la persona adatta. Voleva bene a suo fratello, ma voleva un parere più schietto.

Fu per questo che si ritrovò a dirigersi, un pomeriggio che Rachel era uscita con una ragazza della NYADA per fare un po’ di shopping, da Tiffany con Santana accanto a lui.

“da quanto hai detto che lo cerchi?”

“quasi due settimane” Disse il ragazzo a bassa voce

Santana sgranò gli occhi.

“scherzi, vero?” disse lei “ Franken-teen dovevi chiamarmi prima”

La ragazza entrò nel negozio seguita da Finn e chiamo velocemente una commessa

“Ehi tu” indicò una ragazza di circa 20 anni con i capelli biondi “ vieni qui che dobbiamo comprare un anello di fidanzamento.”

Un po’ scocciata per il modo rude di Santana, la ragazza si avvicinò ai due

“Salve, benvenuti da Tiffany.” Disse cordiale “ sta cercando un anello per la sua fidanzata”

Disse a Finn posando poi gli occhi su Santana che sgranò gli occhi.

“come ha detto scusa?” chiese Santana

La commessa strabuzzò gli occhi

“non.. non ha detto che volete un anello di fidanzamento?” chiese dubbiosa

Santana si appoggiò con le mani sul bancone.

“insinui un’altra volta che questo perticone sia il mio fidanzato e qui succede un casino. Chiaro?”

La povera commessa indietreggiò e sussurrò un “ mi dispiace molto” prima di correre via verso l’interno del negozio mentre alcuni clienti guardarono male la latina.

“Santana, non credi di avere esagerato?” le disse Finn sconvolto un pochino.

La ragazza gli lanciò una occhiataccia prima di fare un sorriso tirato alla commessa nuova che si era avvicinata.

“posso fare qualcosa per voi, signorina?”

Disse con tutta la gentilezza possibile la donna.

“stiamo cercando un anello che faccia bagnare le parti intime della sua fidanzata-hobbit solo a guardarlo”

Finn scosse la testa e si coprì la faccia per l’imbarazzo.

“certo.” Disse la donna cercando di evitare di commentare il modo in cui la ragazza lo aveva chiesto.

La donna portò  quindi alla loro vista un gruppo di anelli di piccola caratura che Santana snobbò subito.

“sono troppo piccoli. Più grandi, per favore.

“Santana, più grandi vuol dire più costosi.” Disse Finn preoccupato

Santana allora si girò verso Finn con un atteggiamento che si ha con un bambino o con un adulto stupido.

“per quanto vuoi essere sposato con Berry?”

“per sempre” disse Finn subito

“e allora hai bisogno di un anello che lo dimostri.”

Poi si voltò di nuovo verso la commessa.

“più grandi, per favore.”

La donna sorrise e ritornò dietro al negozio per poi ritornare con un altro gruppo di anelli con dei gioielli più grandi di quelli precedenti

Finn li guardò bene prima di indicare a Santana un anello con dei piccoli diamanti incastonati.

“che ne dici di questo, San?”

La ragazza lo guardò bene e poi guardò Finn.

“hai trovato l’unico anello?*”

Finn sorrise

“decisamente si”

“bene. Lo prendiamo”

 

“hai qualcosa da fare oppure hai la sera libera?”

Chiese Santana uscendo dal negozio e rendendosi conto che erano le 6 passate.

Finn scosse le spalle.

“Rachel va a cena con Alison, una amica della NYADA, in un ristorante vegetariano, quindi non ho molto da fare.”

“perfetto. Ti porto in un locale che conosco” disse quindi fermando un taxi e facendo segno a Finn di seguirla.

Il ragazzo perplesso la seguì.

“dove hai intenzione di portarmi? Se è un locale di spogliarelliste devo ringraziarti ma non posso.”

La ragazza scosse la testa.

“da quant’è che non ti fai una sana bevuta, Finnocenza?”

Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci parecchio prima di rispondere.

“parecchio, direi.”

“appunto.” Disse lei “ hai bisogno di ubriacarti come Dio comanda prima che il bambino nasca.”

Il ragazzo allora alzò le spalle come per dire – tanto che c’è di male? –

 

I due si ritrovarono quindi in un locale, senza spogliarelliste, in una zona non tanto lontana dall’appartamento di Santana.

“come conosci questo locale?” chiese il ragazzo sedendosi al bancone.

Lei fece un cenno al barista.

“mi ci ha portato Dani qualche tempo fa, sua zia gestisce il locale e ci ha fatto fare un paio di giri gratis.”

Il barista sorrise a Santana

“che vi porto?”

“Una bottiglia di qualsiasi alcolico tu voglia, per iniziare la serata”

Finn la guardò scuotendo la testa, ma sorridendo al barista che ritornò qualche attimo dopo con due bicchieri.

“Quindi…” iniziò lei “ quando hai intenzioni di farlo?”

“intendi la proposta?” chiese Finn

“ovvio”

Stavo pensando a quando torniamo a casa il 4 luglio. “

 Disse lui svuotando il bicchiere in un sorso prima di storcere il naso.

“era parecchio che non bevevo…”

“pappamolle” disse lei “ e dove gli e la farai?”

Finn la guardò per qualche attimo prima da riempiere un’altra volta il bicchiere

“non hai intensione di dirle nulla, vero?” chiese Finn

La ragazza scosse la testa bevendo un altro bicchiere

“ovvio che no”

“la porto in un posto speciale, le chiederò di sposarmi con un lungo discorso che probabilmente inventerò sul momento e poi ci rinchiuderemo in macchina a fare sesso”

Disse poi ghignando all’idea.

Santana storse il naso

“risparmia i dettagli della tua vita sessuale, Gigantor.”

 

Nel giro di un paio di ore i due erano completamente ubriachi.

Finn aveva la testa appoggiata sul bancone e Santana stava facendo commenti maligni su tutti quelli che entravano.

“quello dovrebbe smettere di bere, ma l’hai visto quanto è grosso? Sarà il doppio della Beaste, forse il triplo.” Disse verso un uomo enorme seduto su un tavolo più in la con una bionda formosa. “ e probabilmente è ricco sfondato perché non c’è nessuna possibilità che uno come lui si becchi una supermodella come lei,..” disse prendendo un altro sorso di ciò che aveva nel bicchiere. “… oppure è una escort.”

“avrà comunque un pacco di soldi. Beato lui” disse Finn senza sapere esattamente di chi stavano parlando

“oppure guarda quello, sembra Puck, con quella cresta idiota”

Finn allora alzò la testa e si ritrovò a fissare un tipo con una cresta che assomigliava davvero parecchio a Puck, il tizi poi si girò e Santana sputò l’alcol fuori dalla bocca.

“Quello è Puck!” disse  Finn guardando sconvolto il suo amico.

Il ragazzo si girò, sentendosi osservato ritrovandosi Finn e Santana, ubriachi fradici che lo fissavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Il ragazzo sorrise, e si avvicinò ai due che ancora non ci credevano.

“Che cazzo ci fai a New York, Puckerman?”

Chiese Finn sconvolto quando il ragazzo prese uno sgabello sedendosi accanto a loro.

“ho deciso che era ora che me ne andassi da quella città morta, e ho fatto richiesta per entrare nel dipartimento di polizia che sta qui.”

“tu un poliziotto?” chiese Santana sconvolta, poi guardò il bicchiere che aveva in mano” ho bevuto troppo.”

Finn distolse un attimo l’attenzione dal suo migliore amico sentendo il telefono che vibrava nella sua tasca.

Rispose quindi senza guardare chi lo stava chiamando

“pronto?”

Disse con una voce da palese ubriaco.

“Finn, dove sei? Sono tornata a casa e tu non c’eri.” Rachel

“ehiii amoreee” disse allora Finn“ sono uscito con Santana che adesso sta parlando con Puck, anche se non so da dove sia spuntato”

“Sei uscito con Santana e Puck?! Ma sei ubriaco?” chiese allora perplessa.

Finn guardò il bicchiere davanti a lui.

“forse un pizzico” disse allora iniziando a ghignare come uno scemo.

La ragazza sospirò alla cornetta

“torna presto e fai attenzione, mi raccomando”

“Ti amoooo” disse allora

“anche io, Finn” disse Rachel chiudendo la telefonata con un sospiro

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a ghignare al suo telefono mentre Puck prendeva il suo bicchiere e si serviva da solo.

“amo taaanto Rachel” disse ad un certo punto.

“ecco che ricomincia” disse allora Santana

“non so cosa avrei fatto senza di lei. Probabilmente starei da qualche parte a Lima a ubriacarmi con Puck senza uno straccio di Futuro.”

“invece sei a New York ad ubriacarti con me e Puck e una ragazza incinta a casa.” Disse quindi Santana, ubriaca meno di lui

“e ho un futuro promettente, ti sei dimenticata quello.”

“per fortuna che domani non devi andare in caserma, saresti un straccio.” Disse Puck prendendo direttamente la bottiglia nonostante le proteste di Santana.

“Sarà forte fare il pompiere. Andare nei palazzi in fiamme e salvare le persone. Rachel sarà fiera di me”

Disse Finn appoggiando la testa sul bancone e mettendo il telefono in tasca.

“Mostreremo ai nostri vecchi compagni di classe che non siamo degli sfigati di Lima, siamo spaccaculi di New York.” Disse Puck

“giusto” confermò Santana riempiendo tre bicchieri e brindando.“ a noi spaccaculi di New York”

 

Erano quasi le 10 quando Santana e Puck si presentarono con un molto ubriaco e sul punto di svenire Finn portato a spalla da Puck.

“per fortuna non dovevate bere tanto” disse lei indicando a Puck, che barcollava leggermente, la via per la stanza matrimoniale che divideva con Finn.

Santana invece si appoggiò a Rachel alitandole sul collo e la ragazza la portò su uno dei divani del salotto.

“resta qui mentre ti porto delle coperte e un cuscino”

“Finn è un bravo ragazzo” disse lei biascicando “ ma non dirgli che te l’ho detto o si monterebbe la testa”

Rachek sorrise ei si diresse verso uno deli armadi prendendo delle coperte. A quel punto spuntò Puck, anche lui molto barcollante che si diresse verso l’ascensore.

Rachel lo fermò subito.

“non ci pensare nemmeno Noah” disse lei portandolo verso il divano “ non ti lascio vagare ubriaco per New York.”

 Detto ciò lanciò a ragazzi le coperte e si diresse verso la sua camera da letto trovando Finn svenuto sul letto con gli abiti che puzzavano di alcol.

“d’accordo amore, togliamoci questi vestiti.”

Disse togliendogli le scarpe e tirandogli giù i pantaloni.

Finn allora alzò la testa e fece un sorriso sghembo.

“facciamo porcherie?!”

Lei scosse la testa “ torna a dormire Finn”

Detto ciò la testa del ragazzo ripiombò sul cuscino, come se non fosse successo nulla.

Rachel sorrise e tolse anche la maglietta prima di coprilo con il lenzuolo e seguire il ragazzo sotto le coperte.

_Domani avrà un brutto mal di testa._


	22. Capitolo 20 - Seasons of love

**Capitolo 20**

Quando Finn si svegliò il 4 luglio nella sua camera a Lima sentì una nota di nervosismo partirgli dalla punta dei piedi.

Oggi era il grande giorno.

Oggi avrebbe chiesto a Rachel di Sposarlo.

Oggi era il giorno dei giorni.

E Finn era nel panico.

Sapeva che Rachel lo amava, e lui amava la ragazza allo stesso modo, e sapeva che lei avrebbe detto si.

Ma Finn aveva paura di impicciarsi e fari casini come al suo solito.

Nessuno, ad eccezione di Santana, sapeva quello che Finn voleva fare, ma Carole si rese conto che Finn era nervoso da come mangiava il toast che era sul tavolo.

Finn era solito ingozzarsi a colazione, e quel giorno non lo stava facendo.

Kurt non ci faceva caso. Troppo preso dal rivedere Blaine non si preoccupava del resto.

“tesoro, stai bene?” chiese quindi la madre guardandolo bene

Lui la guardò per un secondo.

“si, perché?”

“hai mangiato solo un toast” osservò lei “ di solito ne mangi parecchi.”

Lui si grattò il collo

“evito di ingozzarmi, o lavorerei il doppio in palestra”

Disse lui veloce, ed era anche vero, in parte, ma la verità è che aveva un buco nello stomaco.

“ora vado, Puck ha promesso di prendere un po’ di botti e non voglio rischiare che faccia esplodere la casa.”

Detto ciò si alzò e in un secondo uscì dalla porta.

Kurt e Carole si guardarono e Kurt alzò le spalle.

“sarà preoccupato per la gravidanza”

 

“amico, questa festa sarà la più grande che si sia mai vista.” Disse Puck salendo in macchina accanto a Finn

“Puck, ti prego, ci tengo a casa mia. Non fare scherzi” rispose Finn uscendo da parcheggio.

La tasca del ragazzo sembrava incandescente.

“Sul serio, amico. Mike arriverà per cena con Mercedes. Quinn arriva per pranzo. Saremo tutti insieme come l’hanno scorso.”

Finn sorrise

“non ti facevo un tipo malinconico Puckerman” scherzò il ragazzo

Quello con la cresta scosse la testa.

“lo ammetto, ma non deve uscire dalla macchina. Mi manca passare i pomeriggi insieme a cantare.”

Finn sorrise all’amico.

“è solo grazie a loro e a te che sono riuscito a diplomarmi. Senza di voi starei ancora in quella scuola del cavolo.”

“non c’è di che.”

Dopo ciò scese il silenzio per qualche minuto, fino a quando…

“ma perché ti sudano le mani?”

Chiese ad un certo punto Puck.

“sono solo un po’ nervoso, tutto qui”

“è qualcosa inerente al bambino?” chiese preoccupato. Avendo una figlia, il ragazzo era preoccupato per quello del suo migliore amico.

Finn scosse la testa.

“no.. è che…” fece un respiro profondo “ voglio chiedere a Rachel di sposarmi”

“era ora” disse lui senza esitazione. “ma perché sei nervoso? È incinta con il tuo bambino. Ti ama. Perché dovrebbe dire no?”

“ non è per quello, è solo che ho paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.”

“ne dubito fortemente”

“dici?”

L’altro sorrise

“Finn, ci conosciamo da quando eravamo ragazzini. Di minchiate ne abbiamo dette a palate, ma quando qualcosa riguarda quella nanetta, riesci sempre a fare le cose come si deve, senza mandare tutto a puttane… a eccezione delle nazionali di New York ovviamente.”

L’altro rise

“hai ragione.”

“Sono stato d’aiuto?”

“giusto un pizzico”

 

Dopo aver comprato i fuochi d’artificio ed aver lasciato Puck a casa sua, il ragazzo passò a prendere Rachel.

Dato che non c’erano lezioni alla NYADA d’estate, la ragazza aveva preso l’abitudine, colpa anche della gravidanza, di dormire parecchio.

Non si stupì in fatti di trovare la ragazza in pigiama quando arrivò nella casa dei Berry.

“Finn, non è presto per andare dai tuoi?”

Il ragazzo annuì “ si, ma volevo passare da una parte prima ed è importante.”

La ragazza allora gli diede un bacio veloce e salì le scale.

“vado a prepararmi e torno nel giro di un attimo.”

Lasciando Finn da solo con Hiram.

“si vede da come la guardi che la ami molto” disse facendo saltare Finn. “non mi piace la situazione. Incinta a 19 anni. Ma sono contento che sia accaduto con te.” Finn sorrise imbarazzato.  _Era un complimento?_

“sei un bravo ragazzo Finn e sono felice che mia figlia abbia scelto di amare proprio te.” Detto ciò sorrise e si diresse in cucina lasciando il ragazzo solo nel salotto.

“eccomi qui” disse Rachel facendo capolino nel salotto con la sua pancia di 5 mesi. “Andiamo?”

 

“sono curiosa di sapere dove mi porti” chiese in macchina la ragazza.

“ti piacerà, ne sono sicuro.” Disse lui sorridendo nervoso.

Ma la ragazza si ritrovò perplessa quando vide che si dirigevano verso la loro vecchia scuola.

“Il McKinley?”

“ stai tranquilla”

Parcheggiarono e entrarono nella scuola che in quel periodo ospitava gli studenti per i corsi di recupero supplementari e Finn si diresse verso l’auditorium mano nella mano con la ragazza che amava.

Entrando nell’auditorium Rachel si staccò da Finn e raggiunse il centro del palco.

“qui è cominciato tutto” disse guardando i posti vuoti davanti a lei. “abbiamo riso e pianto.”

“qui ci siamo innamorati” disse Finn dietro di lei.

La ragazza sorrise e si girò trovando Finn dietro di lei con un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

“è un posto speciale” disse lei, all’oscuro del piano del ragazzo.

“rendiamolo ancora più speciale” disse lui

Lei lo guardò perplessa.

Lui prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a parlare.

“Sai, la prima volta che ti ho vista mi sono reso conto che eri diversa da tutti gli altri. Avevi una energia particolare e nonostante le persone non ti sopportavano continuavi a camminare a testa alta, senza lasciarti intimorire dalle risate maligne e dalle granitate in faccia. Ti ammiravo, anche se non l’ho mai ammesso. Io ero così preoccupato per quello che la gente pensava di me che non riuscivo a vedere quanto tu fossi speciale, e ho fatto parecchie cavolate per questa ragione. Ma tu hai visto oltre e sei riuscita a farle sparire con un battito di ciglia. “ il ragazzo la prese per mano “Mi sono innamorato di te dal primo momento che ti ho sentito cantare e non ho mai smesso da allora, nonostante i nostri alti e bassi. Sei riuscita a cambiarmi in meglio, e non penso che ti sarò mai grato abbastanza per questo.” Lei sorrise “ Tempo fa ti ho detto che sei come una luce che mi guida nell’oscurità e ora ti ribadisco che la tua voce mi ha salvato più volte la vita. Mi ha salvato dal diventare la persona che tutti si aspettavano che io fossi, mi ha salvato in momenti in cui non credevo che sarei riuscito a rialzarmi e mi ha salvato quando sono finito in ospedale perché grazie a te  e alla tua voce sono riuscito a svegliarmi. E spero che tu possa guidarmi per il resto della vita.” Detto ciò si inginocchio davanti alla ragazza che aveva gli occhi lucidi dall’emozione e tirò fuori l’anello dalla tasca. “ Rachel Berry…. Vuoi sposarmi?”

Il ragazzo non fece neanche in tempo a finire la domanda che le labbra di Rachel si attaccarono alle sue mentre calde lacrime di gioia le solcavano le guance.

“Si.si.si.si, mille volte Siii” disse la ragazza staccandosi dal fidanzato che tirò fuori l’anello dalla scatolina e gli e lo mise al dito.

”Ti amo da morire” disse Finn prima di stringerla in un abbraccio, per quanto la pancia lo promettesse.

 

Xxx

 

Quando Finn tornò a casa verso l’ora di pranzo trovò Burt e Puck che portavano in giardino il Barbecue per quel pomeriggio e entrambi si girarono quando Kurt lanciò un urlo osservando il lucente anello nel anulare sinistro della ragazza.

“Oh Mio Dio!” Gridò Kurt abbracciando la ragazza. “ è un anello quello che vedo qui?”

La ragazza annuì felice e Puck lanciò a Finn una occhiata soddisfatta. Il ragazzo sorrise in risposta.

Poi Kurt si bloccò e si rivolse verso Finn.

“hai comprato un anello senza di me? Chi ti ha aiutato?” chiese ferito e sconvolto per il fatto che l’anello era bellissimo.

Finn guardò Puck ma il ragazzo si voltò e continuò ad aiutare Burt.

Finn si schiarì la voce.

“beh… sono stato aiutato da… Santana” disse alla fine e vide Kurt scandalizzarsi.

“Santana Lopez? Hai comprato l’anello di fidanzamento sotto consiglio di Santana ?”

“Mi sento offesa Lady-Hummel”

Rispose la voce di Santana Lopez alle spalle di Finn.

La ragazza si accosto ai due fratelli.

“Senza di me Frankenteen sarebbe stato fregato”

Carole salvò Rachel e Finn da una lunga discussione prendendo La ragazza per mano per portarla in giardino e Finn la seguì senza che Kurt se ne rendesse conto.

Una volta in giardino la donna abbracciò Rachel in lacrime per poi rivolgersi verso il figlio

“Sei diventato un vero ometto.” Disse abbracciandolo forte. “ Sembra ieri quando ti ho iscritto a scuola per la prima volta. E ora guardati” prendendogli il volto fra le mani “ Stai per avere un figlio e stai per sposarti. Sono fiera di te”

Il ragazzo strinse la madre tra le braccia

“Non avrei fatto molto senza di te”

 

Qualche ora dopo Kurt e Carole decisero che era ora di lasciare la casa libera ai ragazzi con la promessa da parte di Finn e Kurt che non sarebbe successo nulla, che non avrebbero danneggiato i mobili e Burt aveva fatto capire che se tornando a casa la mattina incappavano in “adolescenti” svenuti dal troppo Alcol, o troppo sesso, sarebbero stati guai. E questo nonostante fossero tutti, o quasi, diplomati e adulti.

Finn si ritrovò davanti al barbecue a parlare con Mike mentre Rachel mostrava eccitata l’anello di fidanzamento nuovo di zecca che brillava sulla sua mano.

Quinn era la più eccitata di tutte.

Le due continuavano infatti a sentirsi tramite telefono anche se abitavano in città diverse.

Finn si girò un attimo verso la fidanzata e vide che tutte la stavano pregando per sapere il sesso del bambino, ma Rachel non demordeva.

“andiamo Rachel, dobbiamo sapere cosa comprare al piccolo Finchel!” disse Mercedes

Ma Rachel scosse la testa.

“Dillo almeno a me, io sarò il padrino” ripetè Kurt

“Gli ebrei non hanno padrini e madrine Kurt” lo ammonì Rachel

A quel punto si unì Santana

“io propongo una scommessa. Che ne dite? 10 dollari che è maschio” propose la latina.

Finn scosse la testa e si rigirò verso il barbecue facendo sorridere Mike.

“Rachel è raggiante” disse il cinese.

“già” rispose Finn sorridendo

Mike sorrise “ Sapevo che prima o poi  avreste finito per sposarvi, anche dopo il fiasco dei due tentativi precedenti.”

Finn fece una smorfia al ricordo “ è stato un bene che non ci siamo sposati all’ora, fidati”

Mike lo guardò sorpreso “ ne sei sicuro?”

L’altro annuì “ eravamo stupidi, immaturi e troppo giovani. “ disse Finn “ siamo ancora giovani ma stare lontani per un po’ ci ha fatto maturare un minimo,  o almeno lo spero”

Mike scoppiò a ridere “ oh si, sesso non protetto che porta ad una gravidanza a 19 anni. Molto maturo”

Finn scoppiò a ridere insieme a lui ma vennero interrotti da un urlo

“FINN?! È VERO CHE GLI INSEGNEREMO A GIOCARE A FOOTBALL??”  urlò Puck, nel bel mezzo di una discussione con Kurt.

Il ragazzo si girò verso l’amico con la cresta ma vide l’occhiata di Rachel che significava qualcosa come  _è un tranello, non rispondere_.

“i miei figli saranno liberi di scegliersi il loro sport, Puck. “

Disse il ragazzo prima di prendere la carne e, aiutato da Mike, a portarla sull’enorme tavolo che avrebbe ospitato tutti i ragazzi.

Tina, insieme a Rachel, portò un po’ di insalata e di  _cibi da conigli_ , come li chiamava Jake.

Era strano ritornare a stare tutti insieme e rendersi conto che era passato un anno da quando una parte di loro aveva lasciato il Glee Club per il  _mondo esterno_.

Adesso il Glee era nelle mani dei novizi che avevano promesso di portare avanti il nome delle New Direction per farle entrare nella storia dei Glee Club.

A questa affermazione Puck aveva affermato che dal bacio sul palco di Finn e Rachel, praticamente tutta l’America conosceva il loro Glee Club, provocando risatine e occhiate verso i due interpellati che sorrisero colpevoli.

 

Puck riuscì a non dare fuoco alla casa con i botti, anche se Tina e Mike, in un impeto di ricordi avevano iniziato ad amoreggiare e avevano urtato un vaso facendolo cadere per terra, ovviamente rompendolo.

Le urla di Kurt riguardo al fatto che la madre di Finn il giorno dopo li avrebbe uccisi si sarebbero sentite probabilmente per l’intero vicinato se non fosse stato per i fuochi d’artificio.

Rachel si era proposta molto candidamente di prendere le difese di Finn in un possibile scontro familiare dato che il povero ragazzo era impegnato in ben altro in quel momento nonostante le proteste di Kurt.

Burt e Carole non furono molto felici dell’evento la mattina dopo quando tornarono a casa, anche se  _“Era un regalo di nozze, Finn, dalla madre di Burt”_

I più giovani se ne erano dovuti andare ad un certo punto della serata, lasciando campo libero agli  _adulti_.

Finn fu grato per il fatto che Rachel nelle sue condizioni non poteva bere perché dubitava che i vicini sarebbero stati contenti se Blaine e la ragazza si fossero messi a fare un altro duetto alle 2 di notte, anche se era festa. La casa di Burt e Carole non aveva una stanza insonorizzata.

Fu triste salutarsi ma tutti promisero che a natale sarebbero tornati , e dato che la data del parto scadeva a Novembre, avrebbero probabilmente passato le vacanze a coccolare il nuovo arrivato.


	23. Capitolo 21 - Girl on fire

**Capitolo 21**

Finn stava organizzando quella festa da un paio di settimane ed era riuscito a tenere tutto nascosto a Rachel.

La ragazza aveva iniziato il secondo anno alla NYADA, anche se  _iniziato_  era un modo di dire, visto che frequentava le lezioni on-line, ad eccezione delle lezioni di canto che aveva sospeso per il quadrimestre, almeno fino alla fine della gravidanza. Madame Tibidoux era stata comprensiva, nonostante Cassandra aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio buttarla fuori dalla NYADA.

Finn aveva invece finito l’addestramento da pompiere, la settimana successiva al compleanno di Rachel avrebbe dovuto sostenere un test psicologico-attitudinale  e a Novembre avrebbe fatto l’esame pratico.

La mattina del compleanno della ragazza Kurt si era preso il compito di portarla fuori a fare shopping per festeggiare, e anche perché non le entrava più nulla.

I Loro genitori arrivarono per pranzo per aiutare Finn e Santana con le pietanze mentre Quinn, Puck e Blaine , che si era trasferito da Kurt e aveva iniziato i corsi alla NYU*, venivano subito dopo pranzo  a causa delle lezioni degli ultimi due e del treno della prima. Purtroppo tutti gli altri non erano riusciti a venire, causa lezioni o lontananza.

Rachel ovviamente sospettava che c’era qualcosa in ballo ma Kurt era riuscito a fargli dimenticare i suoi sospetti fino a quando non ritornarono a casa e la ragazza aprì la porta ritrovandosi una enorme addobbo con scritto “BUON 19 COMPLEANNO” e una stella d’oro li accanto.

Gli ormoni sballati non aiutarono in quel momento, in fatti la ragazza scoppiò a piangere con un enorme sorriso sul volto, facendo ridere Puck e sorridere dolcemente Quinn, che ricordava quel periodo.

Dopo un po’ di abbracci di ringraziamento la ragazza si ritrovò tra le braccia di Finn.

“Ora che i ringraziamenti sono fatti, mangiamo” disse Puck dando una pacca sulla spalla a Finn.

La ragazza fu sorpresa di quello che c’era nella sala da pranzo.

Toccò a Finn spiegare.

“Dato che è il tuo compleanno, ho deciso, e gli altri hanno dato una mano fondamentale, che avremmo cucinato piatti totalmente privi di carne o derivati.”

La ragazza stava per scoppiare a piangere un’altra volta, ma invece di farlo si girò verso il ragazzo e gli scoccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

“Ti amo, sai?”

Lui sorrise

“si lo so, ma è un bene che tu me lo ricordi ogni tanto.”

 

Dopo un po’ di piatti,  ~~mangiati per educazione più che per piacere,~~  si ritrovarono in salotto, Rachel seduta al centro con tanti pacchetti intorno a lei, mandati anche da tutti gli amici che non erano potuti venire a New York.

La maggior parte dei regali erano oggetti per il bambino, più che per lei, ma la ragazza apprezzò il pensiero.

Burt e Carole gli avevano regalato un enorme album fotografico. Hiram e Leroy le avevano regalato una macchinetta fotografica digitale mentre Kurt e Quinn abiti nuovi.

Dopodiché la ragazza si girò verso Finn, in attesa di un suo regalo, lui sorrise e le porse un pacchetto piccolino.

Quando la ragazza lo scartò si ritrovò davanti una collanina con un ciondolo a forma di X.

Perplessa la ragazza si girò verso Finn che sorrise.

“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino che tu avessi sempre qualcosa che ti ricordasse me, quando magari sarò impegnato e tu ti sentissi sola. Quindi ti ho regalato un bacio.**” Disse prendendo la collana e mettendogliela al collo.

La ragazza sorrise prima di girarsi e tuffarsi nelle labbra dell’amato fregandosene delle persone in stanza.

Puck scosse la testa.

“troppo sdolcinato, per i miei gusti”

“ e perché sei un selvaggio, Puck.” Rispose Quinn guardandolo male

“eppure tu sei stata a letto con me, più di una volta”

Lei scosse la testa sconsolata

“ero stupida”

“a proposito, ragazzi, c’è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarvi.” Disse Rachel interrompendo il bacio.

“ vi dispiace se invito anche Shelby e Beth al matrimonio?” chiese dubbiosa ricevendo una occhiata perplessa da Finn, che evidentemente non ne sapeva nulla.

I due ragazzi si ritrovarono spiazzati dalla domanda.

Puck  e Quinn si guardarono senza sapere che dire. Puck voleva davvero rivedere sua figlia, Quinn gli e lo lesse negli occhi, ma lei aveva paura, paura di rivedere la bambina che aveva abbandonato.

“D’accordo” disse stranamente Quinn togliendo a Puck la possibilità di risponderle

“ne sei sicura?” chiese Rachel

Lei annui poco convinta “ sono tua madre e tua sorella, è un tuo diritto che vengano al matrimonio”

Rachel sorrise a andò ad abbracciare l’amica prima di lasciarsi scappare uno sbadiglio.

“penso sia ora di dormire” disse Finn prendendo la ragazza per mano. Lei annuì per poi voltarsi verso i genitori.

“sono contenta di avervi visto” disse la ragazza per poi passare a salutare i futuri suoceri, Kurt e Blaine. Quando abbracciò Quinn le sussurrò “ tutto si sistemerà, vedrai!” sorrise poi a Puck abbracciando anche lui, dopodiché prese Finn per mano e andò verso la camera da letto mentre gli altri si avviavano verso l’esterno.

 

Una mezz’oretta dopo Finn era steso sul letto in attesa che la sua fidanzata uscisse dal bagno e lo raggiungesse.

“è stato molto carino da parte tua” disse Rachel uscendo dal bagno con la sua vestaglia e la sua pancia da mamma di otto mesi.

Finn sorrise “ te lo meritavi, mammina”

La ragazza salì sul letto e gli si accoccolò accanto quanto la pancia lo permetteva.

Finn gli posò una mano sul rigonfiamento e sentì un calcetto.

Sorrise felice.

La prima volta che aveva calciato Finn era quasi scoppiato in lacrime dall’emozione e adesso ogni volta che poteva, metteva una mano sulla panica per vedere se calciava e sentirla.

Era l’unico legame che aveva per ora con la bambina.

“presto” disse Finn “ sarai con noi” Rachel gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“ti stiamo aspettando “

Passarono pochi minuti prima che Finn riprendesse a parlare.

“a proposito” iniziò “ come mai hai deciso di invitare anche Shelby e Beth?” chiese curioso

“Ho incontrato Shelby la settimana scorsa al centro commerciale. Stavo con Kurt.” Disse lei

“cosa? Perché non me lo hai detto?”

Lei scosse le spalle

 

_Kurt era dentro il camerino a provarsi un completo per il matrimonio quando Rachel sentì la sua voce._

_“Rachel?” la ragazza si voltò verso la voce e si ritrovò davanti la donna, in tutta la sua gloria, con Beth di circa3 anni che la teneva per mano_

_La ragazza si ritrovò spiazzata da quel incontro._

_Era dalle provinciali del loro ultimo anno che non la vedeva e non sapeva cosa dire._

_Per sua fortuna Shelby sembrava molto più sorpresa di lei, soprattutto dalla sua pancia._

_“sei cambiata parecchio dall’ultima volta che ci siamo viste” disse la madre_

_La ragazza si alzò in piedi annuendo, non sapendo che cosa dire esattamente._

_Beth_ _tirò la gonna del madre curiosa “mamma, chi è la signora?”_

_“ehm.. ti va di..” si fermò un attimo “ ti va di prendere qualcosa al bar?” chiese Shelby titubante_

_Vennero interrotte da Kurt che usciva dal camerino._

_“Rachel penso che ne proverò un altro” disse il ragazzo prima di bloccarsi. “ ma penso che lo proverò senza il tuo aiuto”_

_“ non sapevo fossi impegnata. Scusa sarà per un'altra volta”_

_“no aspetta” la bloccò Rachel prima di voltarsi verso Kurt che si affrettò a parlare._

_“andate pure a prendere qualcosa insieme. Io ho tanti abiti ancora da provare” Rachel gli sorrise grata prima di sorridere nervosamente alla madre biologica._

_Qualche minuto dopo si ritrovarono seduto in un tavolino con Beth sempre più confusa che guardava Rachel in modo curioso._

_“mamma, perché questa signora ti assomiglia così tanto?” chiese la bambina._

_Shelby_ _sorrise a Rachel nervosamente prima di rivolgersi a Beth_

_“ ti ricordi che ti avevo parlato di una sorella più grande, tesoro?” la bambina annuì “ beh, lei è la tua sorella maggiore, Rachel”_

_“ e perché ha la pancia così grande come quella di Babbo Natale?”_

_Shelby_ _boccheggiò senza sapere cosa dire. Si stava facendo la stessa domanda._

_Rachel sorrise alla bambina._

_“Sai, dentro la mia pancia c’è una piccola bambina, proprio come te” sorrise la ragazza e Shelby la guardò perplessa._

_Beth_ _sembrò ancora più confusa e Shelby intervenne._

_“tesoro che ne dici se vai a giocare con quei bambini sulle giostre laggiù?”_

_La bambina, perplessa annuì e si voltò verso i bambini suoi coetanei, dirigendocisi velocemente._

_Ci fu un piccolo silenzio_

_“quindi immagino che tu e Finn vi siete sistemati. Questo mi confonde molto, Rachel. Pensavo volessi diventare famosa?!”_

_La ragazza sorrise_

_“programmo ancora di diventare famosa. Ho solo 19 anni. Ho tempo per sfondare a Brodway._

_La donna non era convinta._

_“come mai tu e Finn avete deciso di avere un figlio? C’era tempo per farlo fra qualche anno.”_

_“non lo abbiamo pianificato. è successo e non me la sono sentita di voltargli le spalle in questo modo. Finn è stato fantastico e mi è stato di aiuto in parecchi momenti difficile, soprattutto con la NYADA.”_

_“Ti hanno cacciato?” chiese sgranando gli occhi_

_Lei scosse la testa “ nono… ma è stata dura quando le persone l’hanno scoperto.”_

_La donna annui. “ immagino!”_

_Ci fu un altro momento imbarazzante_

_“Senti” iniziò Rachel “ non abbiamo esattamente un rapporto facile alle spalle” disse spostando la tazzina e allungando la mano per stringere quella della donna. “ ma vorrei davvero avere un buon rapporto con te. In fondo lei è anche tua nipote, hai diritto di conoscerla” disse poggiando una mano sulla pancia._

_“sarebbe un onore” Shelby sorrise “ fra quanto nasce?”_

_“il medico dice a Novembre ma chi può dirlo con sicurezza?”_

Finn sorrise quando la ragazza finì di raccontare la sua discussione.

“ se tu ne sei sicura.” Disse poi “ Beth potrà portare i fiori in chiesa”

Rachel sorrise

“Sarà un amore con l’abito elegante tutto a fiori”

“Kurt che ne dice dell’ultima proposta? Odia gli abiti a Fiori” le ricordò Finn

“posso ancora sognare” disse facendo ridere Finn di cuore.

“saresti una sposa fantastica anche in Jeans”

Rachel gli sorrise prima di dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“ti amo” disse lui

“io di più”

“Se lo dici”


	24. On Our Way

**Capitolo 22**

**24-10-2013**

Il ringraziamento era la festa preferita di Finn.

In realtà ogni festa era la festa preferita di Finn semplicemente perché si mangiava più del normale, quindi Finn  poteva ingozzarsi quanto voleva.

Quel giorno però era particolare.

La mattina Finn aveva l’esame ultimo per diventare pompiere in maniera ufficiale. Kurt sosteneva che era ironico il fatto che Finn e Puck erano finiti al servizio dei cittadini visto com’erano all’inizio del liceo, più Puck che Finn, in realtà. Rachel voleva aspettarlo a New York ma lui l’aveva convinta ad andare a Lima con Kurt dalla mattina per festeggiare il ringraziamento con la loro famiglia. Finn li avrebbe raggiunti nel pomeriggio.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese la ragazza per l’ennesima volta davanti alle porte del treno.

“Si, sono sicuro. Vai insieme a Kurt. Andrà bene, vedrai!”

Finn guardò Kurt che prese Rachel per le spalle e la portò nel treno.

“Ti amo” disse Finn

“Ti amo anche io” disse Rachel mentre le porte del treno si chiudevano.

Finn sorrise e alzò la mano per salutarla.

 

Nel treno.

Kurt condusse Rachel ai posti assegnati dai loro biglietti.

“il viaggio durerà circa 6 ore, sediamoci e rilassiamoci. Ok?” disse Blaine seduto accanto a Santana che si era unita al loro ringraziamento per via delle richieste incessanti di Carole.

I Genitori della ragazza erano partiti per un viaggio di lavoro e non sarebbero stati in città quindi la ragazza avrebbe passato il ringraziamento da sola e a Carole non andava bene.

Rachel si sedette con un sospiro.

“mi dispiace solo non  essere con Finn in questo momento” disse la ragazza “è qualcosa di importante per lui e io sono qui a parlare con voi invece che con lui per farlo calmare.”

Blaine sorrise “ andrà tutto bene, Rachel. Finn è bravo e si è allenato. Sarà un ottimo pompiere e lo sai meglio di me.”

Dopodiché la faccia di Rachel si contorse in una smorfia per qualche attimo

“ahi” disse ma poi la faccia si rilassò

“che succede “ disse Kurt veloce

Lei scosse la testa.

“è passato”

Gli altri la guardarono perplessa

“E stato un attimo, è passato. È tutto apposto tranquilli.”

“non è che devi partorire?” chiese Santana facendo voltare un paio di passeggeri che guardarono Rachel preoccupati.

“ mancano ancora due settimane, Santana. Stai tranquilla, non è nulla.”

 Detto ciò prese un libro sul parto e si mise a leggere nonostante le occhiate preoccupate di Kurt.

In Caserma

Finn uscì dalla metropolitana e si diresse verso il luogo che avrebbe ospitato il suo esame per diventare pompiere. Se falliva questo doveva aspettare altri sei mesi e non era una ipotesi accettabile.

Si trovavano leggermente fuori New York. C’era una casa abbandonata che veniva usata come luogo d’esame.

Lo scopo era entrare in un appartamento da una finestra con le scale del camion dei vigli del fuoco, trovare il manichino che interpretava la  _persona_  da salvare e uscire nel minor tempo possibile. Se ci si riesce entro un certo limite di tempo sei ufficialmente nella squadra*.

Erano 12 persone e ognuna di loro aveva un  _capo_  che segnava il tempo.

Finn ovviamente aveva Micheal.

“Di solito il più lento a superare l’esame paga il pranzo per tutti quindi si veloce, chiaro? Non voglio il tuo portafoglio sulla coscienza.”

Finn rise

“E quanto mangeranno? In fondo siamo solo 12”

Lui scosse la testa

“Tu sei la prova che un vigile mangia parecchio visto quanto abbiamo speso la scorsa settimana a pranzo con gli altri ragazzi”

Finn rise di cuore e poi si scrocchiò il collo quando il Comandante dei vigili uscì dal camion per dare il via all’esame.

“in bocca al lupo.”

“crepi”

E poi partì il fischio che diede il via alla prova.

 

A Lima

I ragazzi scesero dal treno avviandosi verso l’uscita della stazione.

“Sei sicura di stare bene?” chiese Blaine vedendo che Rachel si era fermata un secondo.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Si, ma mi fa male la schiena. Sapete, questa pancia è pesante.”

Kurt gli si avvicinò e la prese per un braccio.

“poche settimane e sarà tutto finito” le disse Santana “ ora però sbrighiamoci che ho fame.”

Rachel sorrise all’amica.

“Santana ha ragione. Forza, che io devo mangiare per due anzi, dato che Finn non mangia con noi, devo mangiare per tre.”

Vennero interrotti dall’arrivo di Burt.

“Ehi ragazzi!”

Disse l’uomo abbracciando Kurt mentre Carole dava una bacio a Rachel.

“Tesoro ti vedo pallida. Stai bene?” chiese Carole

La ragazza sorrise

“sto bene. Mi fa solo male la schiena. Sul serio!” disse la ragazza.

“Andiamo!”

Disse più chiaramente Santana, e il gruppo si spostò dirigendosi verso le macchine in direzione della casa degli Hummel-Hudson.

A metà del viaggio il cellulare di Rachel squillò.

“com’è andata?” disse la ragazza

“nemmeno un saluto?” scherzò il ragazzo dall’altro lato

“Finn!”

“beh, stai parlando con un pompiere!” disse lui orgoglioso

_“Finn, vieni a farti un’altra birra, amico!”_

“Ti stai divertendo, sento” disse lei alzando un sopracciglio

Finn dall’altro capo del telefono rise.

“siamo ufficialmente dei pazzoidi che si butteranno fra le fiamme, bisogna festeggiarcisi su, non trovi?!”

Lei scosse la testa

“che ne dici se ci raggiungi il prima possibile e festeggi con la tua fidanzata molto incinta e la tua famiglia?”

“Tranquilla, ho già comprato il biglietto per il treno, parte fra mezz’ora quindi per le 6 dovrei esserci.”

Lei sorrise

“giusto in tempo per iniziare il pasto”

“visto come sono bravo? Ci vediamo presto. Ti amo”

“io di più”

“se lo dici tu”

Rachel chiuse il telefono e Carole sorrise

“immagino che sia andata bene”

“Già. Ora è un vigile del fuoco.”

Kurt scosse la testa mentre scendeva dalla macchina. “ passerà la vita a salvare gente da edifici in fiamme”

Rachel sorrise.

“sono fiera di lui” disse la ragazza “ ha trovato la sua vocazione ed è felice. Non potevo chiedere di meglio.”

Dopodiché si bloccò un’altra volta toccandosi la pancia ma prima che qualcuno potesse accorgersi di lei il dolore passò.

La ragazza sorrise a Burt ed entrò in casa.

“I tuoi hanno detto che il loro aereo arriva verso le 5” disse Burt rivolto alla ragazza che si era seduta con un sospiro di sollievo sul divano del salotto.

Carole gli sorrise consapevole.

“la schiena fa male, vero?” disse sedendosi accanto alla ragazza che annui

“Quando ero incinta di Finn era una tortura l’ultimo mese” ma la donna sorrise “ ma poi quando lo tenni in braccio per la prima volta, tutto il dolore sembrò sparire in un istante.”

Rachel sorrise toccandosi la pancia.

“ancora qualche giorno, piccola mia” disse lei rivolta alla sua bambina “ e poi potremmo tenerti fra le braccia”

Carole sorrise

“è una bambina?”

Lei annuì “ ma non dirlo a nessuno, vogliamo sia una sorpresa”

“Lo sarà”

 

New York

Michael aveva deciso di dare un passaggio a Finn fino alla stazione dato che il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto prendere la metropolitana.

“sembra ieri che ti portavo fuori da quel palazzo e ora sarai tu che salverai le persone”

Disse l’uomo scendendo dalla macchina.

“non penso che riuscirò a ringraziarti abbastanza per una vita intera per quello che hai fatto per me, Mike.”

L’altro sorrise “nah, non devi. È il mio lavoro, e ora anche il tuo.”

Finn e si avviò verso il treno.

“Salutami Rachel” Urlò Mike mentre Finn saliva sul mezzo.

“Dovrai venire a cena da noi un giorno di questi. Rachel vuole farti conoscere una sua amica”

“dio benedica quella ragazza”

Finn sorrise e le porte del treno i chiusero.

 

Qualche ora più tardi. Sul treno per Lima

Finn aveva deciso di farsi un sonnellino che venne però interrotto dalla vibrazione del suo telefono.

Un po’ assonnato rispose al telefono senza guardare chi chiamava

“pronto?”

Una voce agitata gli arrivò nelle orecchie. la voce di Rachel

“F-Finn..”

“Rachel, che succede?” Rispose Finn, improvvisamente sveglio.

“Mi-mi si sono rotte le a-acque Finn”

 


	25. Light up the World

**Capitolo 23**

_Rachel si era messa a parlare con suo padre, Hiram, seduta al tavolo apparecchiato della cena._

_Il padre stava consigliando la figlia su come nominare il loro bambino ma Rachel lo stava fermando._

_“Papà, noi abbiamo già deciso come chiamare il bambino. Quindi puoi smetterla di cercare di convincerci a chiamarlo Hiram Junior”_

_Disse la figlia ridendo._

_“ora se mi vuoi scusare, vado in bagno”_

_La ragazza si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno vicino alle scale, senza però arrivarci mai._

_Appena dopo la porta del bagno la ragazza ebbe un’altra fitta all’addome che la costrinse a fermarsi._

_Era più forte di quelle precedenti però._

_Rachel cercò di appoggiarsi a qualcosa ma fini per rovesciare uno dei vasi con i fiori attirando l’attenzione degli altri che sbucarono dal salotto._

_“Rachel” Urlò Santana avvicinandosi “che succede?”_

_La ragazza era quasi in lacrime_

_“non lo so” disse tenendosi la pancia e piegandosi leggermente con il busto “ ma fa male. Tanto male”_

_Carole si avvicinò alla ragazza e la guardò bene, poi si voltò verso Burt._

_“Penso sia in travaglio. “ dopodiché si rivolse a Rachel “tesoro, dobbiamo portarti in ospedale e dobbiamo chiamare Finn, immediatamente.”_

_La ragazza annuì e Kurt tirò fuori il telefono fece il numero ma Rachel gli strappò il telefono di mano._

_“F-Finn!”_

_Pianse la ragazza al telefono_

_“Mi-mi si sono rotte le a-acque Finn”_

_Sentì Finn trattenere il fiato_

“Sei con Kurt o Burt o qualcun altro?”

_Chiese preoccupato_

_“Si, Stiamo andando in… in ospedale…” sentì Finn fare un respiro sollevato “ Finn, dove sei??”_

“In un’ora sono a Lima. Resisti. Ok?”

_“Si, d’accordo” fece dei respiri profondi per cercare di calmarsi._

“Vuoi che resti al telefono con te finché non arrivo?

_La ragazza si sedette sul sedile dell’auto mentre Burt partiva a manetta verso l’ospedale._

_“Siii, ti prego”_

“D’accordo. Devi fare respiri profondi, ok?”

_Ma la ragazza stava iniziando a perdere il contatto con il ragazzo._

_“Finn?! Non ti sento”_

“Ra..l? .i .ei?!”

_Tu…tu…tu…_

_Linea caduta_

“DOV’è FINN??” Urlò la ragazza

Kurt cercò di calmarla e le asciugò il sudore dalla fronte mentre le prendeva un’altra fitta.

“sta arrivando, ne sono sicuro. Avrà trovato traffico.”

Rachel respirò profondamente poggiando la testa sul cuscino.

Carole entrò nella stanza portando una bottiglia di acqua fresca.

“acqua?” chiese Kurt

La donna sorrise a Rachel “fra un po’ ti servirà, fidati”

“Notizie da Finn?”

Lei annuì

“Ha chiamato 10 minuti fa, sta arrivando più velocemente che può. Non si perderebbe mai la nascita del vostro primo figlio”

“io non riesco a capire” disse Kurt “ mancano ancora due settimane alla fine della gravidanza”

Carole sorrise al ragazzo sedendosi accanto al letto.

“I bambini nascono spesso qualche giorno dopo o addirittura settimane dopo la fine dei nove mesi.” Strinse la mano alla ragazza a cui prese un’altra fitta.

“Il bambino sa quando deve nascere e non importa che tecnologie possiamo usare, l’uomo non sarà mai in grado di dire con certezza la data del parto.”

La loro discussione fu interrotta dall’arrivo di Finn, che entrò nella stanza come un tornado, cercando Rachel con gli occhi.

“Amore” lacrimò Rachel allungando la mano verso il ragazzo.

Finn si avvicinò al letto in un attimo dandole un bacio sulle tempie.

“sono qui, sono arrivato” disse il ragazzo senza fiato.

“Finn” piagnucolò la ragazza “ è troppo presto, non sono pronta”

Il ragazzo si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e le prese la mano, stringendogliela.

“Si che sei pronta. Sei pronta da mesi. Puoi farcela” le disse Finn

Un’altra fitta investì Rachel  che strinse con più forza la mano del ragazzo

“Auch” si lasciò sfuggire Finn

“mi dispiace.. non volevo”

“va tutto bene, “ disse lui anche se non andava tutto bene “ per oggi puoi usarmi come antistress dato che è in parte colpa mia se tu sei in questa situazione”

“è TUTTA COLPA TUA!!” urlò la ragazza in preda ad un’altra fitta.

Finn incassò il colpo dato la occhiata che le lanciò Kurt.  _Sta soffrendo e una donna che soffre è suscettibile, inoltre è incinta. Incassa in silenzio._

Il ragazzo le passò un panno sulla fronte e le asciugò il sudore.

“vuoi che ti porto qualcosa? Sei sicura di non voler fare l’epidurale?”

Lei scosse la testa

“le donne lo hanno fatto per millenni. Non voglio far nascere nostro figlio drogato”

Lui sorrise.

“c’è sempre tempo per cambiare idea, sappilo.”

“non cambierò ideaAAAAH”

Le lacrime iniziarono a solcare le guance della ragazza.

Finn le strinse la mano.

“ehi, puoi farcela, sono qui con te” le disse Finn “ non me ne vado da nessuna parte.”

La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime

“Fa Male. Dio Finn, ma un male cane!”

Il ragazzo guardò la madre in cerca di aiuto. Lei scosse la testa.

Finn poggiò la testa sulla fronte di Rachel

“ se potessi scambierei volentieri i nostri posti.”

“no, non vorresti” rispose Rachel cercando di respirare normalmente, non riuscendoci.

 

Alla mezzanotte di venerdì Rachel stava ancora dolorosamente in travaglio.

“voglio che esca fuori. ORA!”

Urlò la ragazza afferrando le sbarre del letto in preda ai dolori.

Kurt era uscito ed era andato in sala d’attesa lasciando Finn e Rachel da soli.

“ho cambiato idea Finn. Voglio l’epidurale” pianse la ragazza mentre la Finn la guardava incapace di fare nulla per lei.

Finn le afferrò la mano

“Puoi farcela. Ha affrontato sfide peggiori di questa, amore!”

Ma la ragazza scosse la testa

“hai mai provato a far uscire una palla da Bowling fuori dal tuo corpo?”

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro non appena Rachel gli stritolò la mano.

Vennero interrotti dall’entrata della dottoressa.

“Vediamo come va Rachel”

Finn le strinse la mano per rassicurarla.

“la prego, mi dica che sta per finire questa tortura!” pregò Rachel con le lacrime agli occhi.

La dottoressa annuì.

“Sei abbastanza dilatate, alla prossima contrazione devi spingere, d’accordo?”

Lei annui e fece un paio di respiri profondi, dopodiché strinse la mano del ragazzo quasi convulsamente e urlò dal dolore.

“AAHH”

“ce la puoi fare, Rachel”

La ragazza aveva il volto pieno di sudore

“puoi farcela Rachel, solo qualche spinta e sarà tutto finito” le disse l’infermiera di turno

La ragazza sul letto annuì mentre la faccia si contorceva in una smorfia.

Era un dolore continuo e non voleva diminuire.

“respira Rachel” le disse Finn affianco a lei stringendole la mano.

“vedo la testa, forza Rachel!

La ragazza urlò mentre spingeva con tutte le sue forze finché un pianto non inondò la stanza bloccando sia Rachel che Finn.

L’infermiera tagliò il cordone e poi si avvicinò verso il letto.

“è una bellissima bambina” disse l’infermiera passando la piccola a Rachel che ora sorrideva.

Era tutta sporca di sangue e piangeva a più non posso ma Finn non poté fare a meno di sussurrare.

“è bellissima”

Rachel si voltò verso di lui con un enorme sorriso e lacrime di gioca che attraversavano le guance.

“sei qui, finalmente” disse accarezzandole la guancia sporca. “ sei a casa”

L’infermiera sorrise prima di avvicinarsi.

“ora è meglio pulirla” disse e Rachel, che a malincuore le passò la piccola. “ritorneremo in qualche minuto”

Appena uscì dalla stanza Rachel si appoggiò ai cuscini e guardò Finn che aveva un enorme sorriso

“Ti amo da morire, Finn”

Lui rise per scaricare la tensione

“ti amo anche io, non immagini quanto”

 

Dopo una ventina di minuti l’infermiera tornò in sala con una culla e dentro una bellissima bimba con una coperta rosa.

La posizionò acanto a letto e poi lasciò i neo-genitori da soli.

Finn la prese in braccio e scoppiò in lacrime mentre si sedeva sul letto di Rachel che si tirò su appoggiandosi un pochino a lui.

“è perfetta”

“benvenuta in famiglia” disse Rachel mentre Finn glie la passava.

La ragazza gli accarezzò la testa con qualche ciuffo nero e la bambina aprì gli occhi.

“ha il tuo naso e i tuoi occhi” disse lei guardando la figlia in lacrime.

In quel momento entrò Kurt, seguito dal resto della famiglia.

I due più la bambina se ne accorsero solamente quando sentirono il flash di una foto.

Si girarono ritrovandosi i loro parenti che li guardavano felice come mai lo erano stati.

Carole si avvicinò immediatamente.

“fatemela vedere, la mia bella nipotina.” Rachel sorrise ancora di più

Kurt quasi esplosa dalla felicità

“una bambina? Sul serio?”

Finn annuì in direzione del fratello

“e come si chiama?”

Chiese giustamente Blaine, accanto a Kurt.

Rachel sorrise prima di rispondere

“date il benvenuto a Faith Carole Hudson”

 

**The End**


	26. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Epilogo – My Life Would Suck Without You**

Sembrava un sogno che si stava per avverare.

Quella giornata sembrava non voler mai arrivare.

C’erano stati dei problemi lungo il percorso, come la torta che non era vegana oppure l’abito di Beth da allargare, ma alla fine erano riusciti a sistemare ogni cosa, per il bene di Kurt.

Il ragazzo aveva infatti preso il monopolio della cerimonia dei due ragazzi, dall’abito ai petali dei fiori al colore delle sedie.

Rachel e Finn erano stati perfino costretti a dormire separati per una settimana, nonostante le proteste della ragazza e Faith era rimasta con i nonni il giorno prima delle nozze per far festeggiare ai ragazzi l’addio al celibato.

 

Finn – h10.00

Finn aveva un brutto mal di testa.

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi ritrovandosi steso sul pavimento con la testa di Puck che ronfava sulla sua pancia.

Si alzò leggermente con il busto mentre i ricordi della sera precedente, o i flash della sera precedente, gli ritornavano in testa.

Si era proposto di non bere ma Puck era troppo persuasivo per i suoi gusti e si era scolato un po’ di alcolici di troppo.

Quindi eccolo lì.

Steso per terra  con una sbronza pazzesca il giorno delle sue nozze.

Il giorno..

“Mi devo sposare. CAZZO!”

Urlò Finn alzandosi di scatto per poi pentirsi quando si ritrovò barcollante appoggiato al muro.

Puck imprecò ritrovandosi faccia sul pavimento.

“ma che ti urli!” mormorò il ragazzo.

Finn si guardò intorno e si rese conto che si trovavano nella suite dell’hotel dove si sarebbe svolto il matrimonio. Insieme a Puck, sparsi per la stanza, c’erano Mike, Blaine, Michael, Santana e Jonathan, un suo collega pompiere.

La ragazza si era unita quando aveva scoperto da Puck che andavano in uno Strip Club. Non era una scelta di Finn, ovviamente.

Nel momento in cui Finn correva in bagno per vomitare anche l’anima Kurt entrò nella stanza e si bloccò sull’uscio.

“Che cosa succede qui?”

Chiese sconvolto il ragazzo guardando il marito* che si rialzava dal pavimento frastornato.

“Ma non era una semplice serata al pub?” chiese Kurt aiutando Blaine ad alzarsi.

Lui annuì.

“ lo era, prima che Puck non ci dicesse i veri piani”

“io l’avevo detto di venire con me e Rachel. Non mi hai ascoltato”

“voglio un caffè” disse Mike, aiutando John ad alzarsi. “Dov’è Finn?” chiese poi guardandosi intorno.

“sono qui” disse la voce del ragazzo uscendo dal bagno con la mano fra i capelli. “Dove hai lasciato mia figlia, Kurt?”

Chiese poi prendendo un bicchiere e una aspirina e buttandole giù in gola.

“ è con i nonni” rispose lui con un sopracciglio alzato “ e tu devi vestirti ed andare a sposarti. Ti restano 3 ore. Vestitevi, io vado a sistemare i capelli della tua fidanzata.”

A Finn spuntò un sorriso ebete sul volto.

“mi devo sposare. Puck oggi Rachel diventerà mia moglie!”

Puck scosse la testa

“si lo so, ora vai a farti una doccia e vatti a vestire”

Il ragazzo sorrise e si girò verso il bagno.

 

Rachel – h12.45

Quel 15 Giugno Rachel si trovava in un Hotel di New York, nella stanza della sposa, in compagnia di Quinn che stava sistemando i capelli di Beth davanti allo specchio. Ogni volta che tornava in città dal college, Quinn cercava di passare del tempo con la figlia, e Beth ne era estasiata. Aveva due madri diverse che le facevano il doppio dei regali. Ancora non capiva bene il motivo ma ne era felice e questo bastava.

La sposa si trovava davanti allo specchio con uno stupendo abito bianco.

Aveva delle sottili spalline  e un busto ricoperto di merletti.

La gonna era lunga fino alle caviglie e il velo le scivolava dolcemente sulle spalle fermato da una piccola coroncina sul capo.

“Ecco fatto” disse Quinn sorridendo a Beth che si girò verso di lei abbracciandola contenta.

“Grazie! Sembro una principessa così.”

La bionda sorrise “ sono contenta che ti piaccia. Ora vediamo se abbiamo l’approvazione della sposa.” Disse volgendo la testa verso Rachel che sorrise

“Più che la sposa, direi che dovrai ricevere l’approvazione del mio pianificatore personale”

Quinn sorrise “ Hai ragione, vieni Beth” disse prendendola in braccio “ andiamo dallo zio Kurt?”

Lei annuì contenta.

“ti posso lasciare da sola o rischi di avere una crisi prematrimoniale?” disse poi rivolta alla sposa.

Rachel scosse la testa “ vai tranquilla”

Appena Quinn uscì dalla stanza la ragazza si sedette davanti allo specchio guardandosi bene i capelli che Kurt gli aveva sistemato.

Il ragazzo l’aveva perfino truccata.

La ragazza alzò il braccio, consapevole che Kurt l’avrebbe linciata, ma non le interessava, era il suo matrimonio e a Finn lei piaceva senza troppe esagerazione. Il suo vestito era semplice,  il trucco le piaceva ma quella capigliatura… no.

Aveva i capelli chiusi in due trecce che si incrociavano sulla testa. Non era male se vista sotto un diverso punto di vista, ed era anche elegante, ma a Rachel non andava.

Con una mossa veloce fece cadere le trecce, si tolse gli elastici liberando la sua chioma lucente che era leggermente ondulata a causa della treccia.

Rachel sorrise allo specchio e in quel momento entrò Kurt, con in mano la bambina.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi alla vista della sposa senza l’acconciatura che lui aveva fatto.

Rachel sorrise e si alzò prendendo il braccio la sua bambina che rise allungando le mano verso le madre.

“amore” sussurrò Rachel. “ mi sei mancata da morire, Faith” disse tenendola in braccio e chiudendo gli occhi inspirando l’odore che emanava.

Kurt scosse la testa “ che cosa hai combinato alla mia perfetta capigliatura, Rachel Berry?” chiese sconvolto toccandogli i capelli come se fosse un pesce morto.

Lei sorrise “ non andavano bene, sto molto meglio così. non trovi tesoro?” chiese poi verso la bambina che allungò la mano per toccare la guancia della donna.

“manca poco all’ora x.” Disse Mercedes spuntando dietro Kurt “pronta a sposarti, Rachel ancora-per-poco Berry?”

Rachel annuì “ sono pronta da una vita”

Passò Faith a Kurt che guardava male la sua capigliatura e uscì dalla porta dirigendosi insieme ai tre verso la piccola cappella dove si sarebbero sposati.

 

Ora X – h13.00

“no no no no!” disse Rachel camminando nella saletta accanto alla cappella. “è tutto sbagliato”

Quinn era seduta su una delle sedie “ Rachel, nessuno se ne accorgerà!”

“Si invece, sono sbagliati. Non posso crederci.” Rachel faceva avanti e indietro  davanti alla porta della sala.

Kurt entrò nella stanza “ che succede? Kurt mi ha mandato perché dice che sei in crisi e vuoi annullare le nozze. Hai bevuto come Finn?”

“Non sono uguali al vestito, Santana” disse la ragazza indicando le rose sul suo Bouquet “ aspetta” disse poi fermandosi “ Finn si è ubriacato?”

Lei scosse la testa “ certo che no. Ti pare che lui si ubriachi e vada in uno Strip Club prima del suo matrimonio?”

“Torniamo al problema principale?” disse Quinn

Rachel sgranò gli occhi e tornò nel panico.

Santana scosse la testa.

“no” disse velocemente “ guarda me, il tuo abito è perfetto. I fiori sono magnifici e nessuno se ne accorgerà che non sono dello stesso colore.”

“ma”

“niente ma… ami Finn?”

Lei annuì

“e allora basta. Tirati su a vai a sposare il perticone. Ora!”

Lei sorrise. “Hai ragione. Al diavolo i fiori”

La ragazza mise su un fantastico sorriso e aprì la porta della stanza vedendo i suoi padri in fondo al corridoio.

Si avvicinò lentamente a loro che si trovavano accanto alle porte della cappella e vide che avevano gli occhi lucidi.

“papà” disse lei davanti a loro.

“sei bellissima, tesoro!” disse Leroy

“Di solito però ci si sposa, prima di fare figli” aggiunse Hiram

Lei sorrise e li abbracciò “Vi voglio bene, vi voglio un mondo di bene.”

“vai a sposarti. Finn ti aspetta all’altare”

“andiamo” ripeté lei

 

Finn era accanto a Puck, vicino all’altare, quando iniziò la musica.

Puck gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.

Il ragazzo posò una occhiata sulla figlia che stava tra le braccia di Carole e sorrise, poi posò gli occhi sulla figura che fece l’ingresso nella sala e rimase senza parole.

Rachel sembrava un essere immortale.

La ragazza che gli sorrideva e che piano piano si avvicinava a lui… era consapevole dell’effetto che gli faceva?

Finn gli tese la mano, che lei strinse con gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione.

Il rabbino** cominciò la cerimonia e velocemente si arrivò al momento dello scambio dei voti.

Prima gli uomini, ovviamente.

“Mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho visto, anche se non me ne ero reso conto.

Quando il professor Shue mi ha costretto ad entrare a far parte del Glee Club pensavo fosse un modo carino per rovinarmi l’esistenza, ma a pensarci adesso, unirmi è stata la mossa migliore che potessi mai fare perché conoscere te mi ha reso l’uomo più felice del pianeta” Rachel sorrise “ In questi anni ho imparato a conoscerti, ad apprezzarti per come sei e ad amarti, e mi hai salvato la vita in modi che neanche immagini ed sono felice che una donna come te abbia scelto di passare la sua vita con me”

Rachel guardò velocemente la figlia tra le mani della suocera e poi sorrise al ragazzo davanti a lei.

“Quando ti sei aggiunto al glee e ti ho sentito cantare ho capito subito che eri speciale ma che non te ne rendevi conto. Quindi mi sono presa il compito, senza renderti partecipe, di insegnarti a vederti come ti vedevo io, e ho finito per innamorarmi di te. Completamente e perdutamente innamorata di te. “  si fermò per un attimo “ abbiamo commesso una quantità di stupidaggini lungo il percorso “ Finn rise leggermente a quelle parole “ ma non ho intenzione di farne altre. Prometto di restarti accanto per il resto della vita”

I due sorrisero guardandosi negli occhi.

“Con i poteri conferitomi dallo stato di New York io vi dichiaro Marito e Moglie. Può baciare la sposa”

Finn non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si chinò verso la ragazza unendo le loro labbra in un bacio infinito

 


End file.
